Pallet Town's Ninja
by absolutezero001
Summary: Due to the choice of a desperate mother, the Chosen One has been found, but he is not of the Pokémon world. But he isn't an ordinary Chosen One either. Leaving chaos in his wake, make way for Pallet Town's Ninja: Naruto Uzumaki
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE POKEMON SERIES! If I did, I would've put more action scene in Naruto and not make him such a wimp. Seriously Kishimoto, grow up from the damn Uchiha-teme and give Naruto a break. He seriously needs it, or at least give him a girlfriend. With the Pokémon series, well, there can some things done. Games can be as they are, just that I would like to play one where I can BE the Pokémon in the battles, and have it made like in the anime. Speaking of which, with the anime, Ash would have grown up, gotten more Pokémon, and lastly, gotten a girlfriend. After that, I would have had different heroes for EACH region after Ash, that way it mixes things up._

Speaking –"And here I thought this would be too easy"

Thoughts – _Damn it_

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being speech – "**Foolish ningen"**

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being thoughts – _**You amuse me**_

Jutsu, techniques, etc. – Rasengan!

_**AN: Now, I know what you all are thinking right now, and I need you to stop right there and let me explain. Lately, I have been hit by Pokémon nostalgia to the max. Hell, I have even picked up my Yellow version and started over on it, along with playing Pokémon Stadium 1 + 2. And to be even hit more with nostalgia, I have been watching the entire Kanto and Orange Island seasons, with movies as well. So yeah. **_

_**And with this new addiction, I have been looking for stories based on this fandom, and not to my surprise, there isn't much to go on, save for Kenichi's fic. I have also been keeping tabs on the Pokémon area by itself just to look and see for any good stories. Alas, I have run into the cases of the unfinished fics yet again, save for one that the higher ups in its infinite wisdom booted out.**_

_**In turn of this, I have decided to try my hand at this and see if I can do anything with it. Now, some of you may recognize the start from somewhere a while back, which should be true since I am borrowing some tidbits from another fic. Who doesn't do things like that anyways? I believe that I have said my case…or cases? So, without further ado, let me introduce you all to Pallet Town's Ninja**_

Ch 1: Beginnings in a New World

Everyone knows about the story of the attack of the biju, Kyuubi no Kitsune. It had attacked Konoha at the day of October 10, 1556 A.R., and had wreaked havoc across the village. It had killed many shinobi and civilians, and brought the village into despair.

What caused the creature to be stopped? Well, it was the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. You see, he had come on the top of his summon, Gammabunta, and had stalled the Kyuubi. He had a plan, but it was suicidal to those who knew. He was going to sacrifice himself in order to seal the biju.

The fight was long, hard, and catastrophic in nature. The Kyuubi, who was actually being controlled at the time, tried to break free of it and go away. It was tired of being sealed up and being used as a tool. When it broke free, it had thought that it could finally live in peace. Alas, that was not meant to be, as Tobi made sure of that.

The Kyuubi had tried its hardest to break free of thee Genjutsu that the false Uchiha had cast upon it, that was when it was about to launch a Bijudama at the giant toad and Hokage. Taking quick action, the toad jumped and slammed itself into the biju, disrupting the incoming attack. Minato then takes his chance to finish the handsigns required for the Shiki Fuin.

He had done the sacrificial jutsu and sealed the biju into his own son, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Now, you would expect him to be respected for keeping the beast pinned up. Sadly, that was not the case at all. Maybe in an alternate universe, but in this one, they all but made his life good.

He was not even a day old and there were already assassins out for his blood, and why is this so? Well, in his infinite wisdom, one Sarutobi Hiruzen had decided to let the entire village, one who had just been attacked by a fucking Biju of things and still had very vivid memories that the said Biju was sealed up in Naruto.

Of course, the reaction was expected as pretty much all of them had demanded the boy's blood, claiming him to be the 'Kyuubi Reborn', or some other useless and baseless name. Of course, this was all a part of the Sandaime's master plan to make the perfect Jinchuriki. Unfortunately, he did not count on one single factor.

That single factor was a person, and the said person is in fact the mother of the 3rd Kyuubi Jinchuriki, one Uzumaki Kushina. It turned out that she had survived the extraction better than most would have hoped for. And with that quick recovery, there came the job that all mothers would do when it concerns the factors of danger and a child that belongs to a mother. And that would be protection.

Ever since she could lift up her trusty katana, Sainan ni Senkai, handed down by the Uzumaki Royal family back at her home village, Uzushiogakure, she was the defined protector of her child. Any attackers or would-be attackers were met with either a swift, brutal death or a painful amputation. Any attempts by her now becoming ex-friends to dissuade her were met with a rhetorical 'what would you do if it were your child?'. Any attempts by Hiruzen or the Elders to take away the child for 'proper care' were met with a rebuttal, harsh glare, and a death threat.

It was needless to say that Naruto was indeed taken care of to the best of Kushina's abilities. Hell, she even had erected a barrier made to repel any attackers while she was sleeping or out to get food and supplies. She would always meet some stragglers who would be stupid enough to try every time.

That was how life was like for Naruto and Kushina. It was fine at first, but then again, attacks and negotiations that happened on practically a daily basis can get tiring on a person, especially if the said person was one who had just given birth to a child. Now, Kushina, as much as people loathe admitting it, had outgrown her impulsive, brash side since the 2nd Ninja War. But, one must let it be known that even the most patient person can eventually break.

That time was now.

It had been 4 months since the birthing of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and the attack by Kyuubi, or that masked man as she remembered from that day. 4 months of attacks, 4 months of annoying ass leaders who think they know what is best for her son, 4 months of her now ex-friends always trying to bait Kushina to give up Naruto and run away from the village, and she was about to crack.

(Date: Feb. 21, 1557 A.R.)

Kushina had decided that day that she would take a walk around the village, which was a rare occurrence. She would normally only leave the safety of her compound and her beloved sochi for food for the family, money in the bank, and the occasional training session.

Truth be told in her mind, she didn't really want to walk around the village that had basically spat on Minato's efforts. But she had decided to it this once before she would come to a decision. The thought had been plaguing her mind for a while, and it became more tempting each time it came into her head. That thought is what brings us here now.

Kushina was wearing a gray ANBU pants with sandals, a tight black shirt that had orange Uzumaki swirls on the sleeves, and an orange vest that was open. On her waist was he Sainin ni Senkai which she had been keeping by her side at all times. The few times that she had been outside of her house she was attacked by ROOT. They were disposed easily, but the fact that Danzo was resorting to such tactics was enough for her to always bring her ninja gear with her, regardless of what task she was doing.

She had a calm smile on her face, which was yet another oddity to those who know the latest happenings that revolved around Kushina and her son.

_Ah, it is actually a nice day today. I am glad that I had decided to go along with this. Kami do I need it more than ever._

Her calm expression though would turn blank and apathetic as she saw a familiar person coming her way. Across the pathway, a Uchiha Mikoto was walking around the town, carrying her own son, Sasuke of the name was right.

Not wanting to really talk to anyone yet, Kushina walks off to the side, trying to blend in with the crowd. But today was not her day. Strike one.

"Kushina, is that you?" Mikoto asked.

_Damn it all._ Kushina cursed in her mind. She really did not want to talk to one of the main proprietors that were always goading her to give up on Naruto and believe that he was Kyuubi or some other bullshit thing or creature.

_Ha! Not like I will ever believe that crap! Seriously, most of them KNOW that I was the last Jinchuriki, and yet they seem to think that I would abandon my own flesh and blood because of the same status. What kind of bakas are they?_

"Kushina, I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" Mikoto asked as she walked on up to her.

"I have been doing fine _until now_. Naruto-kun slept well last night and is doing well with the Kage Bunshin that I left with him. Thank you for asking," she answered coolly.

Mikoto frowned at the mentioning of Naruto before smiling. "Kushina-chan, do you think that you can come on over for a girl's night with me and the others? We haven't done something like that in a while."

"Can't. Have to make sure that I have enough formula for Naruto-kun," Kushina answered in the same tone.

"Oh, come on! We would LOVE for you to come with us. I am sure that you can trust your son with someone while you are away."

"Not a chance," Kushina said coldly.

Kushina tried to walk away at that, but Mikoto wasn't having it today apparently, as she had appeared in front of Kushina's path. "Kushina, why do you insist on hanging onto the _thing_? Don't you know that he is only using its powers to keep you at bay?"

"You are suggesting that a 4 to 5 month old baby can do complex genjutsu at a mere whim. If you believe that, then I worry about how your clan and their _oh-so-Kami-given-Sharingan_ would live on. Seriously. And lastly, HE is MY SON. Get it through your damned skull Mikoto. Good day," Kushina rebutted before walking off pass a glaring Mikoto.

Kushina had then gone on with her walking around the village like nothing had happened, though inwardly she was counting backwards. It was really infuriating to her that her former friends would be so inconsiderate about a child's life and this lingering grudge against the Kyuubi. Hell, even SHE knew exactly what happened that night.

She remembered quite clearly. That masked man that had attacked and had taken her son hostage then would be the only time he would be able to do that. She had no idea why he would do such an action, but let it be known that if he were to show his face, she would tear the mask off and shove it up his ass.

Oh, she would enjoy dealing her righteous fury upon that damned man. That aside, she did indeed tell the old, ex-former Hokage about the encounter, but again, in his infinite wisdom, didn't tell the village. They might have backed off if they were to know that it was a man that had set the Biju after Konoha, and not the beast itself. Or not. She would never know really, or care any less.

The morning turned into noon as tie passed on, and the thought that was plaguing had returned yet again. She was really starting to consider it as a choice and just got with, but she was still not sure on what she would do.

Her thoughts were once again brought to a halt as she heard, "Kushina-sama, matte!"

Not recognizing the voice, she turns to the left of an intersection to see who was calling her. Running up to her, there was a petite young teenage girl that had a bright face. She had short black hair that reached to the lower part of her face, coal black eyes, and was wearing a black kimono that didn't really look to be fitted for travel, but more for medical purposes.

She would have asked the young girl on who she was, but the giveaway was the pig trailing behind her. She knew instantly on who this girl is, and who would be following her shortly.

"Ohayo Shizune, I didn't know that you and Tsunade had returned. What is the occasion?" Kushina asked.

"Oh, we just got here earlier in the morning. Tsunade-sama said that she had wanted to talk to you about something. I didn't know what. Little Tonfon here helped us find you. Say hi Tonfon!"

"Oink oink!" the little pig snorted affectionately.

_I would never understand why they would have bought that pig._

"So where is Tsunade? Shouldn't she be behind you?" Kushina asked.

That got Shizune to look confused before looking around. "You know…she was right behind me. Where could she have gone off to?"

"Why are you asking me? I don't know her well enough to know her habits," Kushina stated.

"Habits…oh. *sigh* I get it now. She is probably at a bar now," Shizune admitted.

"She is still being a drunkard? Damn, it has been long enough since his death. She should move the fuck on."

"Kushina-sama!" Shizune shouted. "How could you say that? She lost her husband and her brother during the war!"

"Let me amend that with this then. I lost my entire clan to the same said war, my surrogate grandmother who is also Tsunade's as well to old age, and just recently Minato due to a sacrificial fuinjutsu. Don't tell me that bullshit," Kushina berated.

Shizune immediately deflated at that. "Gomen Kushina-sama."

"It is fine. Forget it. Now, guide me to where the drunkard is please. I would like to get home to my sochi soon."

Nodding to that, she had given the command to the pig to find the medic Sannin. They later found the said Sannin at a bar, just like her habit dictates.

"Tsunade-sama! What are you doing?" Shizune shouted.

"What do ya want brat? Can't you see that I am enjoying myself here?" Tsunade grunted.

Shizune would have tried to retort, but instead Kushina intervenes by saying, "So, it seems that some things don't change considering how time flows. Glad to know that."

Tsunade stared at the idiot who would insult her like that, but then recomposes herself when she saw the stoic Kushina. "Hey there Kushina, how have you been? Working hard?"

Kushina shrugged nonchalantly. "Meh, not really. Sochi keeps me occupied most of the time _along with the other bigots and dumbasses who try to attack him or make me separate myself from him_."

"Yeah, speaking of which, want me to do a check-up on him for you?"

"I am sorry Tsunade, but I can't really do that now considering on how things have been lately," Kushina answered while narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, and why would that be?" Tsunade asked in turn.

"I don't know if you are the real Tsunade, though everything you have done this far suggests that you are, but then again, why the sudden request? How would I know that this isn't some part of a plot against me and Naruto-kun? I don't. And my trust in this village and its leaders have lead that doubt further," Kushina explained.

"Why would that be Kushina-sama?" Shizune asked.

"Ask around, and you will see what I mean."

Tsunade narrows her eyes. "Why are you being difficult Kushina? Just let me in the house so I can check up on the gaki."

Now, there were many things that would set off the current Kushina. One of which was the persistence of those that think they know what is best for HER son. Sure, she doesn't all of the medical expertise like Tsunade, but she was knowledgeable enough to know that she was doing everything right. Of course, there is the act of Tsunade actually BEING here in Konoha that causes her to suspect something is up.

She was about to give her answer to the slowly becoming irritating woman, but that was when something caught her eye in Tsunade's robes. It looked like she had tried to hide it from plain view, but Kushina can clearly see what looks like the outline of a scroll in the pocket of her robe.

It was too well hidden just for her to cast aside as baggage, so in turn, she decides to play a game of sorts. She would put on her acting skills she got from her days at the Academy, lure Tsunade close to her, and snatch that scroll.

When initiated, the plan was all too short and well executed. She had acted like she was a tired mother from all of the fighting and caring of her son. They fell right into her hands. Shizune of course, being the naïve young teenager said her praises of a woman for enduring so long. Tsunade, although it looked reluctant to the busty woman, had hugged the red head out of sympathy. That was when Kushina made her move.

As Tsunade had gripped her, Kushina had guided her hand right into the pocket. Feeling the scroll come into contact, she grips it, and yanks it out quickly. Tsunade was none the wiser to what she had done.

After releasing the hug, Tsunade said, "Well, come one Kushina. I want to see the little gaki in all his glory before he becomes a pain."

Of course, she had failed to keep the slight edge off of her tone, which again, Kushina took notice as suspect. As the woman and her apprentice were paying off the bill, Kushina examines the scroll and opens it quite easily. She saw that it was previously sealed off by a blood seal, which Tsunade had obviously broken prior to reading it.

Upon reading it, her face was unreadable. Nothing betrayed the feelings that were now raging inside her. Strike two.

"You ready Kushina? Let's be on-"

"I am sorry Tsunade, but there has been a change of plans," Kushina said abruptly.

Tsunade would have asked what she meant by that, but that was denied as she was met with the tip of Kushina's blade.

"Kushina-sama! What is going on here?" Shizune screeched.

"What is the meaning of this Kushina?" Tsunade growled out, though she couldn't hide the surprise look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but due to the contents of the letter you received from Hiruzen that I have just read here, I find myself in a rather odd predicament. Whether I should leave it be, or I should gut you like the traitorous woman you are. Hmmm," Kushina replied coldly.

As soon as she mentioned about the letter, Tsunade couldn't hide her shock even if she tried. She was caught redhanded.

"Kushina, you don't understand. I-"

"Oh, no need to explain Tsunade, I can see perfectly now. You are just merely doing this not out of the goodness of your empty heart, but out of greed and the idiocy of the foolish Hokage. I wonder what Mito-baa-chan would think of you betraying your own family in such a way," Kushina interrupted.

That was a low blow to Tsunade. Normally, her brash, impulsive personality would have out lashed and made her beat up anyone who would dare insult her in such a manner, but now, she thought otherwise. Kushina had youth, experience, and a whole lot more dangerous jutsu that would indeed kill her; and that isn't including her kenjutsu skills. All Tsunade had were her fists, and they were out of practice too.

Seeing her point was made to the faltering woman, Kushina swiftly pulls her blade away before walking off. "You know, I had once respected you Tsunade, but to see you fall so far makes me wonder about the future of the Senju. Mito would not only be ashamed of you, but I shudder on what to think of how Dan and Nawaki would react as well. Even Hashirama and Tobirama would be inclined to be disappointed in how you choose to act. As far as you are concerned, the Senju may as well be dead."

And with that, she walked off, leaving behind an extremely confused teenage girl and a shuddering Tsunade.

Kushina had now arrived back at her home. It was a place nothing special. It is just a standard two story house with a backyard and other rooms not needed for the current size of family.

She was about to enter, but then decides to stop for a moment. Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, she relents to who was watching her. She had figured that this was coming sooner or later.

"You three can come out please. It is no use trying to hide from me. You could never do so anyway."

Confirming to what she said, three people had appeared out from Kami knows where. The three of them looked nothing more than about 13-14 years of age. The first person had long purple hair that seemed to flow, brown eyes, small lips, and wore a standard Chunin outfit. On her back was a standard tanto issued to those training for ANBU. This was the Chunin, Yugao Uzuki.

The next person was her boyfriend, another Chunin, Hayate Gekko. He looked very sickly due to the bags under his eyes and the pale skin. He had dull brown eyes, scraggly brown hair, which was covered mostly by a bandana that had the Konoha hitae attached and a standard Chunin outfit with a katana hanging off his back.

The final person was another male Chunin, Genma Shirunai. He had semi-long brown hair for a male, which was covered by a bandana like Hayate. He also had a senbon hanging loosely from his mouth, a habit that Kushina had failed to break. He was also wearing a standard Chunin outfit with his tanto hanging off his right hip.

What was special about them though was that they were also Kushina's Genin students whenever she had taught them.

Yugao decides to take the lead. "Kushina-sensei, we have been worrying about you lately. We don't see you taking missions lately and have yet to do our usual spar with us."

"Nothing is wrong you three. You all should know that it will take a lot to hurt me," Kushina commented.

"We know Sensei, but that isn't all," Genma said. That statement made Kushina narrow her eyes.

_Please, tell me that my own students have the same mindset as these bigots. I've taught them better than this, and they have the gall to toss it away for something that wasn't my flesh and blood's fault?_

"Please. Enlighten me."

The Chunin seemed to flinch at the harsh command, but they complied nonetheless.

"Sensei *cough* we are worried that *cough* you are being controlled by *cough* the Kyuubi," Hayate started.

"You may think that you are immune to it, but Kyuubi could be working its claws into your mind while you are not aware. It would be beneficial for the village and you if you would leave for a while to recuperate," Yugao explained.

Kushina was silent. In her mind though, she could feel the incoming storm that was her anger. She had never shown it to her students, or to any of her old comrades. She would always keep a calm and cool head in all situations. But now wasn't the time. Her patience was cracking.

"So," Kushina started, "you seem to believe that you know what is best for me, even after all of the years that I have dealt with the biju and a jinchuriki. You also seem to have placed more trust in the village than me. Am I correct?"

"We are Konoha shinobi first before everything. You should know that considering who you were with most of the time," Genma said.

Kushina only sighed at that. Minato was deadly loyal to Konoha before his death. He may had thought that sealing Kyuubi into Naruto was the only option, he could have just as easily have the Shinigami take Kyuubi at its whole instead a part of it. it would have brought the same result.

And yet, he still chose to seal it into his own son. Son…did she think that Minato would treat Naruto like one? Would he be a father to him, or a leader to a village full of bigots who can't let go of a baseless grudge?

She would never know really. He was dead, sealed inside the Shinigami's stomach for all of eternity, no way of coming back whatsoever. She would not even be able to meet him in the next realm after death.

She shook her head out of those thoughts, wondering why she would go there. She then released a bitter chuckle, her inwardly knowing the answer to her question. Of course, the baka would be village first before family. It was how he was, but not how SHE was. She was an Uzumaki first and foremost, and they take care of their own, regardless of what background.

She turns around, and gazes at them with her amethyst eyes, analyzing them if they were to make a move. They looked not ready to do so, so she could as easily walk into the confines of her apartment and be protected by the barrier she had erected.

"And here, I thought that I have taught the three of you better than that. Well, that must be a failure on my part," Kushina sighed out.

"Eh? What are you talking about Sensei?" Yugao asked.

Kushina looked at all of them with pointedly, making them flinch at her piercing gaze. "You all were content with me being like my sochi, yet now you are acting like this. Care to tell me why this is so?"

"Sensei, you don't know how much damage the Kyuubi had caused that day. We are still recovering…" Genma started.

"And that gives you the right to bully and punish the jail that keeps him at bay, the same way that I had done so? Please, spare me your faulty reasoning. I can see that my words can't reach into the ignorance of Konoha," Kushina said coldly.

"Sensei…we were only thinking," Hayate started.

"No. Not. One. Word. Out of you. All of you. You all disappoint me so much. *sigh* Well, not like I can expect much from here anyway."

Kushina turned into the direction of her apartment and walked into the confines of the barrier. She stopped once just outside of the door,

"Go tell Hiruzen that your mission was a failure, again, and that he should pay attention to the restoration of Konoha and not what the conditions of living for a child, MY CHILD nonetheless like the leader he should. After all, Minato had done the same."

She left behind the stunned Chunin team, wondering how she was able to figure out who had sent them out. But let it be known that was the final straw.

Strike three, and Konoha is out.

(Hours later, nighttime)

Kushina had been cradling her son while sitting in a chair next to Naruto's crib. The little bundle in her arms had been giggling quite a lot today once she had gotten back. In fact, he seemed to be excited that she was back. Perhaps he knew the difference of Kage Bunshin and the original.

She chuckled at that though, as preposterous as it was, it was an entertaining thought bubble.

Seeing that she had to do her business, she got up, and set her baby into his crib. Naruto looked at her curiously, wondering what the woman was doing, but he soon got too tired enough for his feeble mind to care. He got to play around with her, and that was all that mattered.

Kushina smiled softly at the bundle that lay in his crib. Oh, how he was so energetic when she had returned up until she had set him to bed. He also seemed to be highly aware of what was around him, as he would try to inspect as many things with his eyes as he could. He was a natural explorer at most, another thought that made Kushina giggle.

Setting and tucking Naruto into his blanket, she breathed out a soft sigh in contentment. Oh, how she would enjoy this when she was done. Done with her tasks that would end with her and her son being away from all of the hate, the pain, and the sorrow. Away from it all, even that masked man as she doubted that he could be able to do what she was going to do.

She then gained a look of determination on her face. She had a lot to do, and a short amount of time to do so. She was going to go through it, and no one was going to stop her. Her faith in Konoha was low enough that if she could try and escape with her son, but that would be a tiresome effort on her part. She did not want to be running from Hunter Nin all of her life, and her son's as well. There was a better option than that.

She makes the all-known handsign and as she called out, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

After the smoke came and gone, there was about thirty physical copies of the famed Aka Shi, all with the same determined expression. Since there was no needing to be told what was going on, the clones had set off to do their assign jobs.

The real one though had set off to a different area of the apartment. Walking into the attic, she places her hand onto a random panel on the wall. Channeling chakra into it, a seal appears out of nowhere a couple of paces to her right. She then pricks her thumb hard enough for it to start bleeding, and smears the seal with her blood.

The seal glows in recognition of the blood and chakra before fading. A click was heard as the panel moved on its own, revealing a hidden compartment in the wall. She reaches in and takes hold of the item that was inside.

Doing the same action to the seal that was on it as she did on the wall; she opens the scroll and begins reading the contents of what it entailed. A smile of self-satisfaction formed on her face. This was what she was going to do. All that she needed to do was go to a proper location, more than likely an empty training ground, and set everything up. Including a barrier since she had figured that once Hiruzen would find out what she was up to, he would not allow it to happen on his watch.

She walks back into her room and gazes at the crib yet again, her determination to do what she was planning building in earnest. She had to do this. For the betterment of her son. No matter what.

(Date: Feb 22, 2012. 12:00 AM)

(Location: Training Ground 27)

Kushina had laid her son onto the soft grass ground as soft as she could, not wanting to disturb the little boy's slumber. She smiled softly and rubbed the little baby's soft, golden locks that signified the relationship of who his father was. Then there were the three whisker marks that adorned each side of his cheeks that resembled his relationship with his tenant.

Amending herself of the current thoughts, she looks around and sees that her cones were nearing the completion of the sealing circle. Looking down to her left on the ground, there were several large scrolls lying. They contained all of the funds of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans, thought the former wasn't much due to there never being no Namikaze clan in the first place, along with mini scrolls of clan treasures and jewelry. Another contained all of the furnishings of her ex-home, and another contained all of the jutsu and weapons that she and Minato had learned over the years. It even contained the scrolls for the Rasengan and Hiraishin, with Kunai included. She was fully set to go wherever she is going, her son in two of course.

Her gazing was put to a stop as she looked up, receiving the memories of some of her clones. The Sealing circle was finished, and the ritual can begin.

Taking in a deep breath, she and her clones formed the handsigns before she called out, "Kekkai: Chakra Chains!"

That was when golden chains popped out of the ground, encircling the perimeter of the sealing circle. The chains leapt, made an arc overhead, and inserted themselves into the ground opposite to them. All chains did this to where some of them were tightly overlapping each other. Seeing that enough were made, she pushes her chakra into the chains, letting the barrier form completely. Now she would have no interruptions.

She then walked on over to her son, kneeling next to him as she said, "I am almost done Naruto-kun. We are close to going to a new home. A new place where we can start anew, for the both of us. I love you."

She kisses her baby on the forehead, making the infant Naruto squirm a bit from the contact before falling back to sleep. Nodding to herself, Kushina resolved herself to get started with the ritual. And that was by channeling copious amounts of chakra, no doubt getting the attention of Hiruzen and most of the ninja.

And with the devil's luck that she had, people did turn up.

As the ritual began, she could feel the presences of multiple ninja coming her way. Not wanting to put up with them, she calls out more clones to help out with the channeling. After doing so, she popped in a chakra pill for the extra boost. She felt that she was going to need it very soon.

She turned slightly and saw that some ninja were already taking action against the barrier that Kushina had erected. Of course, none of them were even strong enough to make a dent in it. They would have to be Kage level AND a Fuinjutsu master. Luckily, the nearest Fuinjutsu master was far away from here as possible, not counting herself, more than likely peeping like the pervert he is. And the only notable Kage level were Hiruzen, who was WAY past his prime, the damned war hawk Danzo, who is in the same category as Hiruzen, and Tsunade, who by now would still be drinking off her misery.

Casting them off as annoyances, Kushina focuses back to the seal. With the amount of chakra being pumped into the seal, she could seal the seal diagram glowing slightly. She grinned slightly at this. Things were progressing faster than she thought it would be.

"SENSEI!" a person called out. It was probably one of her former students.

"KUSHINA-SAMA!" another one called out. That was Hatake if she remembered right. He was a former student of Minato and a diehard Minato fanboy at that.

She turned to see that her suspicions were correct. She saw her students and Minato's fanboy outside, banging on the barrier, screaming for her. She just shrugged them off before going back to channeling chakra into the seal. By now, the seal looked to be a little more than 50% until it was ready for activation. She was close.

"Kusina!" and aged voice called out.

Kushina only sighed at that. She knew that the old fart would come crawling to her once her plan was beginning. Not like he would be able to stop her. She turned to see that the said old man was wearing his battle armor from his days past, but had a look of desperation on his face. She also saw Danzo trying to behind him, clutching his cane angrily. It was a sight that brought a smirk to Kushina's face.

Her face though quickly returns to a harsh, cold, piercing glare as she asked, "What do you want Hiruzen?"

"Kushina, what on earth are you doing? Get out of there this instant! I command you as your Hokage!" Hiruzen shouted.

Kushina just laughed humorlessly. "Not a chance there. I already had started the ritual, so it has to be completed without it being stopped. I have to thank my barrier for that."

"What is it that you are planning Uzumaki?" Danzo bluntly asked while trying to find a way to break the barrier.

"Oh, nothing too complicated really," Kushina admitted nonchalantly, while looking at her fingernails with disinterest. "I am just doing an old Uzumaki Fuinjutsu ritual that allows someone, or a mother and her child to travel dimensions into different worlds."

"WHAT?" was what the majority of the Konoha nin shouted. That was followed by some denials of such a feat along with some more people baiting Kushina to stop and abandon her activities.

"Sensei! You can't do this! We need you! Please!" Yugao shouted.

"I would have reconsidered that if you and my _former students_ weren't trying to bait me away from Naruto-kun due to the machinations of a deranged old man, but sorry, not going to happen," Kushina retorted.

"Kushina, you must stop this! This isn't what Minato would want!" Hatake shouted while he tried to break the barrier with his Raikiri, which failed epically. He was hoping to save his sensei's lover while also getting an opportunity to kill the 'demon' that lay beside her. Obviously that wasn't going to happen today.

"Oh? And how do you know? Can you talk to him?" Kushina asked.

No direct answer was given, so Kushina just flipped him off as she said, "Yeah, you can't. He is dead, sealed inside the Shinigami's stomach for all of eternity. As much as I would love to see him again so I can beat the shit out of him, he is gone. And I moved on. Part of that brings me here."

"Kushina, you must reconsider what you're doing! Think of the consequences! Think of the village!" Hiruzen begged and pleaded as he fruitlessly tried to break the barrier.

"Why? Why must I do so? You all don't appreciate the fact that MY son, MINATO'S SON, is the very same Jinchuriki that holds the beast that could have annihilated Konoha like I once did. Hell, you all have the GALL to try and get ME to abandon my own flesh and blood! What the hell is going through your heads!

(She shakes her head before fixing a glare onto Hiruzen.)

I know that me going to another village is only delaying the inevitable conflict with you, Konoha, and that masked fake Uchiha that unleashed the Kyuubi onto the village. And I don't plan on having my own son fighting against him and others for the _good of the village_. As far as I am concerned, my son and I are getting our asses out of this cesspool!

And with that in your bigoted minds, Uzumaki Shinsei na Fuinjutsu: Sekai no Oudan!"

That marked the completion of the Fuinjutsu ritual, as the seal was glowing brightly before the power was unleashed. With a loud bang that woke Naruto up into a crying fit, which should be surprising since he had slept this far into the event, and a wormhole was formed. It was nothing more than a swirling mass of space forced open, a portal of sorts.

As a final wave to them, Kushina flips them off as she slings the scrolls onto her back with a strap and grabs her son. She then slowly rocks him back and forth, whispering sweet nothings to the crying blond. Naruto, seeing someone he recognized, just giggled at her.

She then sends a victorious look to what looked to be a fuming Danzo, Fuming and desperate Hiruzen, saddened former Genin team, and shocked people before she said, "Sayonara Fakkazu, have a nice long life in this hell! Uzumaki clan out!"

She then lunged forward, jumping into the portal. That was also when all of Kushina's clones had dispelled out of existence, and the barrier dropped. The elder ninja would have chosen to pursue Kushina then, but that was when the reaction happened. The portal closed itself abruptly, before letting out another loud bang. The energy swirls at high speeds, the force of the energy and gathering wind current sending many ninja flying away. The swirling energy then condenses into a small ball about the size of a beach ball before shooting upwards to the stars, and disappearing from view.

Hiruzen, feeling utterly defeated, could only drop top his knees and punch the ground. "Damn it Kushina! Damn it all!"

The other ninja who knew Kushina were very depressed by what had occurred today, and a select few of them were feeling more of it. After all, they were the ones who had pushed Kushina over the edge, and now they had to pay the price for it.

Out into the distance, a humanoid, grotesque plant-man rises from the ground. "**Leader-sama will not like this…all hope is lost without him.**"

"You don't have to tell me twice! That gaki was the only way for Tobi to gain power over all!" the other voice said, but it seemed to come from the same person.

"**I know. But we will have to tell him that his ambition is dead…I pity the poor fool who will end up being on the other end of his wrath.**"

And with that, the plan-man sunk back into the ground to report to its master about how the Moon Eye Plan was a failure due to the rightful protectiveness of a mother. It was now a lost cause.

(Distortion World)

Darkness. Chaos. Anarchy. Disorder. Distortion. That was the state of the world in between that Kushina and her son had found themselves in, though they did not know due to them being unconscious.

They only lay there, motionless, but still breathing. Well, not until Naruto starts to cry out of something unknown.

Hearing the cries of an unknown presence, the great beast that ruled this unruly realm traveled across to the source of the sound, only to find a small infant human and what it assumes is its mother. The mother was unconscious, but alive. The infant however was awake and crying.

The beast wondered how these humans were able to traverse into its world. It has witnessed many other humans wander into its realm before, but they were merely glances from the reflections in water. This however was different. They were actually here.

The beast pondered on what had happened, but that was brought to a halt when it had felt an unknown energy. From the both of them. The creature examined the mother first. She seemed to have plenty of it, but now it was depleted. More than likely the reason why she was unconscious. The energy felt strange, not like Aura at all, but similar.

The creature turns its gaze to the still crying infant and scanned and was yet again shocked. The young infant had multiple energies. Quite a quandary this human is. There was the same energy it had felt in the mother, but more potent and ever growing. Then it had felt something like it, only it was ominous, dark. Tainted. It was something that it could fix easily. In fact, it could since he immediately found the source of the tainted energy.

Though not like Aura as well, it seemed to be affecting the boy, inflicting harm upon it. Whatever this malicious energy was doing, the beast was determined to fix it. It could feel that the energy was locked away from within the child, probably by a lesser being, but again, it was nothing it couldn't handle.

When he released the energy from the strange markings on the infant's stomach, the beast immediately attacked whatever came out. It looked to be like a creature from the world it had originated; only it was corrupted. Tainted. Again, something it could fix.

The Taint barely had put up a fight against the mighty beast, but it was easily subdued. The beats then removed all of the Taintness in the energy from the Taint and placed it back into the infant who it saw could highly benefit from it.

That was when the creature had felt two more energies, but this time, they were all too familiar to it. This human had an impressive amount of Aura, and could indeed have the ability to access it and use it, like it would with the infant's other energies. Then, there was the other one, one that revolved around a specific kind of its lesser kind. It would be something that he would have to train on, but again, the beast saw it worthy to wield it.

So, with its powers, the beast distorted the infant's genes slightly, allowing the boy to access the two latent energies later on in the infant's life cycle. This young infant would be truly gifted. That was when the beast had decided on two more actions. First, it would need a companion of sorts. Something that would stand by it and it knew just what would fit.

Looking at the Taint, the beast used its powers to further distort the Taint to remove anything left of its previous life. It would no longer be malicious to its partner, or to anyone or any of his fellow kind. It than distorted the Taint into a kind that would resemble it the best, and make it into an oval shaped stone. The stone will incubate the Taint into its new form, so it can live a new life with its partner, without the Taintness corrupting or the infant.

Placing the stone onto the infant, the beast then receives a revelation. Not long ago, the beast's Creator had prophesized a coming of a Chosen One, one who would bring balance to between the Humans and its lower Kin. The Creator had thought it to be someone else maybe, but this was too much of a coincidence to the beast for it to let go. Perhaps this was Destiny working its claws. It would never know, or would try to know.

The beast then had decided that it would help out this infant by sending challenges to help it grow, to help it understand its other kin, and to become one of its kin. It was a harsh task, but the beast felt that the infant may be able to do so. But, it would need help as well. Using more of its powers, it gave the infant one last gift: the ability to communicate, something that the infant would surely need for in the future.

Feeling that its task was done, the beast then opens a portal of its own to transport the infant and its mother to the human world where its kin live and prosper. It lifted the infant, its partner, and the infant's mother into the mother to the outside world, while giving the infant one last blessing of its own, a nod, before placing the group outside of a town where the beast knows where the infant will prosper. Now, its task was complete. The beast closes the portal and then wonders off into the distance, to later on report to its Creator about what it had found.

(Route 1: Just outside of Pallet Town)

Professor Samuel Oak had seen many strange things during his lifetime. He had seen a lot of things that if he were to utter them, people would call him crazy. People would probably have him lose his respect as one of the world's most renowned Pokémon Researcher.

But today, was more the stranger. He had visited his old student, Delia Ketchum and her husband Daniel at their new home. They were newlyweds that had just gotten back from their honeymoon and were now settling in their new home. Oak had wanted to give them his personal congratulations once again for their happy marriage while also breaking in their new couch.

He had talked with extensively about their plans of the future and similar topics, which were mostly lighthearted and full of concern on Oak's part. After all, he viewed the both of them as his children since they had known each other for so long.

The both of them had told the elder professor that they had planned on staying at Pallet and get jobs to raise money for necessities, and for future children as well. They had planned on having children not until they have a few years of experience living together under their breath, which was a wise choice on their part. Jumping in head first was always a bad idea, but then again, Oak was raised in a different time.

Now though, what was previously a clear sky with no cloud in sight had turned dark with ominous clouds. He was perplexed by this as the weather forecast had said that there was to be no more storms for quite a while. And now they had this? It was troubling the professor slightly.

_Perhaps this is a Pokémon's doing?,_ he though in his head.

It was a highly likely possibility, as Pokémon tend to do such acts like this out of the blue for no apparent reason. It is events such as this that always made the professor wonder what else the glorious creatures are capable of.

He was brought tout of his musings though when he heard a loud bang sound out into the distance. When he looked over, he could see a light being shot down out of the sky and landing to where he thought would be one of the nearby lakes. He had thought on whether he should go on and see what had landed, or wait until the morning with backup.

His natural curiosity as being a Pokémon Professor took over him though as he began to run off, but not before grabbing a few spare Pokémon.

He had arrived at the lake shortly, but not before he saw something that he could not believe. At this specific lake, there was a waterfall that most of the Pokémon on his reserve love to hang around at, but now they were all assembled together, watching the spectacle that was going on before his very eyes.

"My word….what on…" was all that he could stammer out.

A portal was open at the waterfall, not around it, but literally on it, like the portal was literally there on the moving water. He tried to gaze to see what was on the other side, but he only saw darkness and what looked like multiple storms going on at once. Before he could make up any theories on this phenomenon, a terrifying roar was sounded. He looked to the portal again only see what looked like a giant Pokémon flying around it. He really couldn't get a good look at it in order to tell if it was a Pokémon he knew, or an entirely new one.

But it was negligent to what he saw next. The Pokémon floated close to the portal and was guiding something through the portal. Or whether, the Pokémon was guiding what looked like a young mother and her infant child through it. The mother was unconscious at the moment, looked beaten up, wore the strangest clothes he had ever seen, and had a certain flow to her crimson hair.

The infant however looked nothing like her at first glance since he had blond spikey hair, but upon closer examination, he saw that the young boy had the mother's face, and probably his eyes no doubt. The boy was also carrying a Pokémon egg too, probably given by that giant possible Legendary.

When he saw that the Legendary had placed them on solid ground, the beast retreated back to where it came while closing the portal. There was nothing left of it. Seeing that it was safe for the meantime, Oak ran on over to the two to check up on them. He was no expert in the medical field, but he was partially savvy in giving first aid and CPR, and that was good enough.

He checked to make sure that the infant was alright. He felt fine and was just probably sleeping, but he clutched onto the egg like it was his lifeline. Perhaps he should inspect it later, when they are both awake.

The mother on the other hand was more beat up, probably from what she was doing prior to her passing out. It must have been one hell of a ride if she was this tired. Once he had checked all of their vitals, and seeing that they were just fine, he was found with a problem. How and where was he going to take them?

Luckily for him, luck shined in him as he heard his student say, "Professor Oak! Are you around here? We saw the light shoot down to the ground and didn't see you at your lab. We –were-Oh My Arceus! What happened?"

"I do not know Delia, but it was perhaps one of the strangest things I have ever seen in my life, ever. I will explain though later. We need to take these two to the hospital. The mother here looks like she needs it."

"I'm here to help Professor. Just tell me what to do, "Daniel said as he entered into the clearing.

"Thank you young man. Call out your Machamp. He should be good enough for this," Oak ordered.

"Alright, go Machamp!" Daniel called out. He had thrown out a weird ball into the sky which opened while in midair. A beam of light was shot down and formed into a large humanoid figure with multiple and very muscular arms.

"Machamp!" the Pokémon called out.

"Machamp, I need your help with carrying this woman to the hospital. Quickly."

Receiving his orders, the muscle bound Pokémon picked up the sleeping red head woman wile Delia was carrying the baby in her arms. The baby though had just woken up and was looking at Delia strangely with his big cerulean eyes.

"Aw~, aren't you just the cutest little thing I have ever seen!" Delia cooed, which got Naruto giggling in return. Apparently, the lady looked friendly enough for him to like, so it was okay.

Oak was now carrying the Pokémon egg in his arms, cradling it like it was like young Naruto. He had never seen an egg like this before. It was mostly black with crimson red streaks adorning its side. The streaks look…chaotic and out of place, but also seemed to pull him in, almost hypnotizing. A strange quality in a Pokémon egg, but now was not the time to worry.

He ran off after his students, egg in two. Little did they know about that the potential destiny that they were starting for themselves in the new life of one Naruto Uzumaki, and no one was any the wiser.

_**AN: And that is that. Damn, this was by hard one of the ost complicated, but quickly written chapters I have written. I am proud of myself now. Now, there are certain things that have occurred. First, Kushina had survived and had taken Naruto's safety and childhood by the reigns. The action had caused her to be a proper mother and protect her flesh and blood like from ALL combatants, whether they would be friend or foe. There was also the transportation between worlds, which I had made it out like another story I had read a while back. I couldn't remember where and what the name was, but the author didn't really continue on the idea, much to my immense displeasure.**_

_**This also marks the end of Akatuki's, or should I say Tobi's scheming since I really don't believe that he can traverse universes, and let alone find out which one that Naruto and Kushina are at. So, that is the end of that. Tobi failed, epically. He may do something, but now that the two main characters are out, Konoha is done with this story. I may mention it a few times during the conversations with Kushina, but that will be it.**_

_**Now, another thing that has happened was the temporary placement in the Distortion World, where we all saw Giratina. Seeing the potential and multiple energies, the Legendary had blessed Naruto with gifts. The first, which is obvious, is the total purification of Kurama and the said fox's transformation into a Pokémon. Kurama will be a part of Naruto's team, but he will have no memories of him being a Biju, so he is starting completely new. Oh, and he will still have some of his old Biju jutsu, which will be of course downsized, but still powerful.**_

_**Naruto also has the potential to control Aura AND chakra, so yes, he can still use jutsu. I planned it this way so that he can use the Aura techniques along with his jutsu, if the need was there of course. There is also the ability of communication, which should be obvious as well, along with that unknown ability. The unknown power will be explained later as we go on.**_

_**Now, as you all saw, and can probably figure out, this story will follow the Anime. That means that Ash and Gary, along with the other Anime cast members will make their appearance. Also, Ash WILL be a LOT more competent than in anime canon. And first and foremost, he will age, anime be damned. Pairing will be harem, again, and no I am not changing it. I already have it figured out how to go on with this. I already have three slots filled, and will stop at around 5-7 in total. Suggestions are always welcomed of course, but the ones that I have already chosen will come whenever I get to that time, or region per say. And yes, Ash will get his own girl, or girls depending on requests and feelings, as well.**_

_**Now, for his Pokémon team, I already have three slots filled up so far, and they are his starters. One of them is Kurama of course, and there will be two more showing up as I go along. Again, Suggestions are welcomed, but no super powered team/Pokémon. I would like for Naruto to lose sometimes you know. I will include a Legendary or two or three, but that will be it.**_

_**Now, as always, **__**please review on my performance. And if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, and/or compliments, leave it in the reviews or send me a PM about it. Until then, ja ne!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE POKEMON SERIES! If I did, I would've put more action scene in Naruto and not make him such a wimp. Seriously Kishimoto, grow up from the damn Uchiha-teme and give Naruto a break. He seriously needs it, or at least give him a girlfriend. With the Pokémon series, well, there can some things done. Games can be as they are, just that I would like to play one where I can BE the Pokémon in the battles, and have it made like in the anime. Speaking of which, with the anime, Ash would have grown up, gotten more Pokémon, and lastly, gotten a girlfriend. After that, I would have had different heroes for EACH region after Ash, that way it mixes things up._

Speaking –"And here I thought this would be too easy"

Pokémon speech – "_Oi, oyabun, do you want me to use Solarbeam?_"

Thoughts – _Damn it_

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being speech – "**Foolish ningen"**

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being thoughts – _**You amuse me**_

Jutsu, techniques, etc. – Rasengan!

_**AN: And here I am again. I felt so good with the prologue to this story, so I had already started on this once I finished with it. Now, this one is a continuation of the previous one that will also feature some time skips. I will be sure to put on the dates each time I do so. So for now, enjoy.**_

Ch 2: The Start of Something New

Darkness. Sleep. Pain. That was all that Kushina could feel while in her unconscious state. She had no idea on whether that she and her son had made it, nor how many days, weeks, or even years have passed. But all she could feel now was pain. And exhaustion too.

After deciding to see that if she could, she wills her body to move in the outside world. She felt the slight movement of her body, which made her feel somewhat relaxed. She wasn't bound, but she felt that she was in a bed of sorts. It was very comfortable, and smelt clean. Too clean.

She slowly opens her eyes, only to regret that action immediately. The light was too bright for her to see anything clearly. It was a symptom of her being out for quite a while to her. But how long she did not know.

That was when suddenly; her eyes shot open as a thought had come into her head. Where was Naruto?

After she had adjusted to the lighting of the building, she rose very slowly, in order to ease the pain, from her resting position. From the constant beeping, the pure white room with barely anything in it, and the chlorine smell, she came to the conclusion that she was at the one place where she usually loathed being at: a hospital.

She examines her body and sees that she was indeed not bound to the bed like she had feared. She was just strapped to the IV. She was also wearing a standard hospital gown, yet another obvious clue to where she was at, but now wasn't the time to be worrying about her fashion statement. She had to locate her son.

She tries to get up at first, only for the pain to come back at full force. She gritted her teeth in pain, wondering how she was going to cope with this. Feeling utterly hopeless at the moment, she relents herself back to lying down on her bed. She hoped that her son was alright, but she couldn't do much while being in the current condition that she was in.

She would have continued on thinking similar depressing thoughts, but the door had been opened while something had chanted out, "Chansey!"

Wanting to see who came in, Kushina turns her head to the source of the voice, only for her eyes to bug out. Before her, there was the strangest looking creature in front of her bed. It literally looked like a walking egg, with an egg in a pouch. It was mostly a pinkish color with soulful black eyes that had a cheerful spark to them. Kushina couldn't help but feel slightly elated while staring into the eyes for a bit before staring at the rest of the body. The creature was also wearing what appeared to be a nurse's outfit.

The creature then chanted out a happy, "Chansey!"

Kushina couldn't respond because she couldn't do so, not that she would know how to at the moment. She was just too startled by what she was seeing before her. The creature then walked around, checking around Kushina's condition, just like a human nurse would do. It was too weird for Kushina to stand, so it just let the creature do its thing.

After doing its routine check up on its patient, the Pokémon lets out, "Chansey, chansey chan cha sey!"

"Eh…thank you…er…whatever you are," Kushina muttered, still on a bout of shock.

"Chansey!"

Realizing that this creature could maybe know, she asked anyway. "Ano, have you seen my baby, Naruto? He is a little blond bundle that I had."

Realizing something, the creature just nodded and left the room before Kushina could actually finish her questions. She just sighed in resignation, and hoped that what she saw was only a part of her imagination and a side effect of whatever drug they were having her take. She hoped that it was true.

She didn't know how long it had been, but the door had opened again to reveal a doctor walking in with a clipboard, a woman that had pink hair and was also dressed as a nurse. She had a caring smile as she carried in something that she had feared lost.

"Naruto!" Kushina called out.

The infant Naruto, recognizing the voice, starts to giggle and wrestle out of the nurse's grasp. He wanted to see the woman that he had recognized for so long and he wanted to do it now.

"Hold on there, she will see you," the nurse said while trying to hold onto Naruto.

She quickly gives Naruto to Kushina, who takes him with extreme care. After the infant gives the recognizable person a comforting, loving giggle, Kushina could only just smile at him and hug him as tight as she can to a child. She had feared the worst before, but now that would surely cease.

Releasing the hug and cradling Naruto, Kushina gives her thanks. "Arigatou, for taking care of my child. He means more than the world to me."

"I can see that," the nurse says with amusement in her voice.

"Chansey!" the Pokémon chanted.

"How are you feeling? Do you feel any pain whatsoever?" the doctor asked.

"Well, my body aches whenever I try to make any large movements, but not like when I am holding my sochi here. Why?"

The doctor looked over his chart, humming in thought. "Well, you really have no injuries save for the cuts, bruises, and some bruised ribs when you were admitted, but they were dealt with quickly. Your son had nothing as well. He was just cold. Quite the feisty little fella if what I heard was right."

"Oh, the little guy was very energetic about everything that he laid his eyes on, but he was just a darling little baby," the nurse confirmed.

"Chansey chan!" the Pokémon chanted.

"Eh…thank you. I hope that Naruto here wasn't too much to handle…" Kushina said sheepishly.

The nurse and the creature just shook their heads. "Oh no, he was just fine. And he kept the Pokémon quite busy too. They were all naturally curious about him…it was quite a sight to see."

Kushina really didn't understand on what she meant on that term. "I'm sorry and all, but…what are you talking about? What's a Pokémon?"

All three medic personnel gasped at that.

"You don't know anything about Pokémon? At all?" the nurse asked.

Kushina just shook her head in the negative.

"Hmm. I would love to have Nurse Joy here explain to you, but I feel that it would be best if I were to call in the expert about that. He was after all the one who had admitted you in as well. He will also be able to tell you how you arrived here. Will that be alright?" the doctor asked.

"Uh, sure, I guess," Kushina answered, unsure about whom she was meeting.

"Very well, I will contact him, but first, if you would, I would like for you to fill out an information sheet about your and your child's identities for future reference to us."

"Hai."

The nurse, now named Nurse Joy, then steps up as she said, "If you wouldn't mind, I will hold Naruto here while you do so. And I think that Chansey here wants to be all cute to him, isn't that right?"

Chansey just shouted out an affirmative. Kushina was hesitant to let her son go when she had just gotten him back, she knew that the nurse was more than qualified to handle an infant. She hands him over to the nurse while the doctor passes over a pad with some papers and a pen. Kushina didn't really know what a pen was, but didn't voice it really and just assumed it was like a pencil. She immediately got to work on filling as much as she could.

It was about an hour or two later when Kushina was alerted to the coming of the man and company who had saved her and her son somewhat by Nurse Joy. She seemed really excited about the man though, as she said that he was quite a famous researcher in the Pokémon field, and would be able to help out with what she needed to know.

Kushina could only just add absently before going back to breastfeeding her baby.

She hears the knocking on her door shortly after being told of the arrival, so she makes herself decent before shouting out, "Come in!"

The door opens to reveal three people coming in along with the Chansey creature, or Pokémon as Nurse Joy called it. The first person would be like what Hiruzen would be described as, except he was a little bit younger, had on a casual red shirt and brown khakis that was overlaid by a lab coat. It was a definite giveaway of his position as a researcher if what she heard was right.

The next two person were what she saw was a married couple, if the wedding rings she saw on their fingers were any indication. The woman was about her age, had a very calm disposition, warm brown eyes and hair, and wore a reddish pink blouse and a blue knee length skirt. Her husband had on a casual white button up shirt and black pants. He also had brown eyes and raven black hair, but for some reason had these weird zigzag marks on his cheeks, but it wasn't anything worth noting.

"Ohayo," Kushina greeted while Naruto just looked on curiously at the new people that came to visit.

"Ah, good morning ma'am," the old man greeted.

The couple followed in suit, sending their greetings while the young woman sent out a cooing greeting to Naruto. The blond baby boy just responded by giggling at her.

The old professor then started to talk. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Samuel Oak, Pokémon Professor and Expert. These two are my formal student, Delia Ketchum and her husband and former Pokémon Trainer, Daniel."

"Uh, my name is Kushina Uzumaki, and I am sure you probably met my son, Naruto here."

The baby just sent out a gurgling noise as a confirmation to that.

"Aw~, yes we have, and may I say that you have just the cutest little thing you got there Kushina. He was just precious whenever I came to visit him," Delia complemented.

"Ah, arigatou."

"Good. Now, I understand that you have some questions as to how exactly you got here with your son. Also, Nurse Joy has also said that you have no knowledge of Pokémon at all?" Oak asked.

Kushina just nodded in confirmation. "None whatsoever sir. In fact that…Chansey is the first…Pokémon I have ever seen." _In fact, I was hoping that the medicine I am on was the cause of seeing it, but I guess that isn't possible._

"Hmmm. Interesting. Perhaps whatever Pokémon had put you through there was from somewhere unknown to us," Oak murmured.

"Uh, Professor, perhaps you could enlighten us on what you mean by that," Daniel stated.

Delia was over to the side, listening to the conversation while babying the infant Naruto. The boy didn't know what the big people were talking about, but he for surely didn't care right now. He was having fun with this person!

The aged Professor then began to explain.

"Well, I suppose that I should start telling how I found you, young Naruto and the Pokémon egg. Well, two nights ago, a sudden freak storm had appeared at Pallet Town. Such an occurrence is quite rare around here, but not unheard of as some Pokémon are capable of messing with the weather.

It was quite the phenomena. While observing the storm, a beam of light was shot down in the distance. That was again unusual, so I decided to see what was happening. When I arrived, most, if not all of the Pokémon that were wondering out on my reserve were gathered there, as if they were called there. I would have questioned one of them on what was going on, but then again, another thing happened.

A wormhole opened up _in_ the waterfall. I couldn't see much of what was on the other side, only darkness and the occasional electrical discharge. I also saw something else there, but I couldn't get a good chance to look. I assume that it might be a possible Legendary none have ever seen before.

(Delia and Daniel gasped at that, Kushina just raised an eyebrow. She didn't know the importance of seeing an unknown legendary.)

Anyway, this mysterious Legendary sends out you two and had set you on the ground just outside of the waters. I was quite in shock still seeing the portal and then two humans coming out. Shortly after the two of you coming out, the portal closed before I could any more chances to see what lay beyond."

As he was telling his story, Kushina listened with extreme care. She still didn't understand some of the terms that the professor had spoken, but she was wise enough to just listen and not interrupt. As he had gone on, Kushina was also subconsciously being reassured about one fact.

She had succeeded. The sealing ritual that she had performed was an ancient Fuinjutsu that had been passed down through the Uzumaki royal family for generations before she had been received it. It was a gift from her Great-grandfather prior to her leaving for Konoha. He only had given her the warning to use it when 'you are in most dire need to escape.'

She could barely contain the victorious, shit eating grin off of her face after Oak had given her how exactly she got here. Sure, it wasn't a direct result of the ritual, but still, she and her son were no longer at the Elemental Countries. She had done it.

"So, I believe that I have said my piece. Now Kushina, would you be able to tell us-"

Oak was interrupted when Kushina just couldn't contain her excitement any long as she had shouted, "YATTA! Hell yeah, it worked more perfectly than I had hoped! Take that you Konoha-temes! The Uzumaki had once again pulled through!"

Complete silence was met after the sudden outburst from the red head mother. Naruto, being none the wiser of what had just happened, just gurgled.

"Uh, Mrs. Uzumaki, what was the reason for that?" Daniel asked.

Realizing what she had just done, Kushina could only scratch the back of her head sheepishly. "Oh, sorry about that 'ttebane. I have just realized something…"

Kushina couldn't really elaborate on what she was about to say. She was sure that these people wouldn't know anything about chakra if at all possible, or the thought that she and her son were from another world. It was a farfetched tale that would probably end up with her in a psychiatric ward, away from her son.

"Perhaps it would be good of you to explain as to where you and your son came from," Oak said in an analyzing manner.

Kushina didn't know how to respond to that. "Eh, I wouldn't know really. But, I…guess I can try 'ttebane. But, will you believe me?"

The question was full of doubt and hope, doubt of the people's minds, and hope that they would say the right answer. The professor nods, allowing her to release a breath she didn't know she held.

"Well, I guess I should say that Naruto and I are not from here, wherever this is, or this country…or this world. You see…"

(Timeskip: May 16, 2012) (_**AN: I am going by the modern calendar as I don't know how the rate of time flows in the Pokémon world.**_)

A year had passed since Kushina and Naruto have entered the world of Pokémon, and boy have they had their moments adjusting to the newfound calm lifestyle. Well, mostly for the former, for the latter was still too young to understand.

Kushina, being quite too used to being attacked or having to defend her son's life had to deal with trusting some people with her, mostly her son's life. The change of pace at her new life was killer to her mind, but she had nonetheless got used to the times of peace.

She had even said that such a time here would be called blasphemous by her old world, right before it being taken over and slaughtered.

During her stay at the hospital, she had learned many things about the new world that they were at. First off, she was in the Pallet Main Hospital, stationed at the small city of Pallet Town, which was also located in the Kanto region.

Another fact she learned was that the Pokémon world was HUGE. There were multiple continents that were scattered across the map she gazed at when Delia had been teaching her about the geography. Besides Kanto, there was Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. They were the main regions that were obviously the bigger continents. There were also smaller regions like Orre, Almia, Oblivia, Fiore, and the Orange Islands that were scattered across, but again, the world was HUGE.

Save for that, there were not only the humans that she was very well familiar with, but there were these creatures that had inhabited the world called Pokémon. From what she surmised, they were the equivalent of a summon animal called forth by contracts, but with some major differences.

First, the energy that was the source of life WASN'T chakra, a fact that had Kushina in shock. The energy in this world was called Aura, which was used by the Pokémon to do these attacks, or from what she saw in some videos were some minor jutsu. There were some, but few Pokémon that could manipulate Aura like chakra directly. In fact, some people can use it in the same manner, but they are even rarer.

Second, these Pokémon were not limited to the common animal that she was familiar with. According to old man Oak, there were at least over 600 species of Pokémon, and they were still counting. There were variations of some of the animals she could recognize, like a Politoed would be like the Gamma summons, and Ekans would be like the Hebi summons. Among those species, they are also split into 'types' of Pokémon, which were the elements to her.

Common examples would be like a Fire type, which is one that obviously manipulates fire, and a Water Type, one that manipulates water, and so on. There were types though that confused Kushina a little bit, like a Psychic type would be more or less matter manipulation, telekinesis, and psychokinesis, and the Dragon Type, which is self-explanatory there.

Above all, she was stunned at the massive amount of living animals that have the potential to kill humans, but instead lived with them, or more or less keep to their own.

Then the culture lessons came. This was where she really got to know and trust the Ketchum and Oak families. Though Professor Oak was knowledgeable about the Pokémon, it was the newlyweds and their friends' job to educate Kushina about what all there is to do in their world.

There were of course jobs that involved Pokémon, but there were other more mundane, which Kushina was considering settling with. She had enough of excitement for her lifetime. Though, she had a sneaking suspicion that Naruto had wanted to become a Pokémon Trainer, if his excited giggles while discussing the topic were any indication.

She had gone on well with the families and they were very helpful with everything. After her explanation of how she had ended up in their world, Delia had taken it upon herself to act as her number one advisor in everything along with being the nanny for Naruto whenever Kushina couldn't do much, not that Naruto would mind. Daniel wasn't much, but he had promised that he would help educate Naruto in everything that he can about being a Trainer, something that had Kushina slightly miffed about the thought of her baby leaving.

Then there was the Oak family, or more or less Professor's daughter and son-in-law, Rachael and Michael Oak. They were more or less on the Pokémon and finance spectrum of helping since Rachael was the researcher and teacher whenever her father couldn't be there, or her husband helping along with her finances. Still, they were very good people.

By the time she had gotten out of the hospital, she was knowledgeable to live in the Pokémon world. Though, there were two technical problems. She and Naruto had no place to live and had no yen, or zenny technically to her name. That problem was hushed down by the Ketchums letting her and her baby stay in their new house while she got her stuff together.

The first thing she did was help Professor Oak in discussing the differences and theories of her world and the Pokémon world with the inclusion of other professors. They were surely interested in the fact that there were two people from a place where no Pokémon existed at all. Oh, and there was her chakra as well, but they seldom discussed it.

There was also the topic of the mystery Pokémon egg that had arrived along with Naruto. They couldn't figure out for the life of them what kind of Pokémon was inside. Not like they usually can tell anyways. Even Professor Elm, the expert on evolutions and the breeding of Pokémon, couldn't tell what lay inside the egg. All they could do now was wait until it hatched into whatever it would be.

Through it all, the professors were paying her off quite well through donations to get them a house for a proper living environment along with starting an account for Kushina's future finances.

She had also taken up a job as well to keep up on earning the cash. As of now, Kushina Uzumaki is now the proud owner of not just any shop, but a gardening shop. Boy, would the Yamanaka clan get a kick out of it. It turned out, whenever she had the spare time, she would tend to gardens, and she enjoyed it. She had quite the green thumb according to Delia.

The store wasn't much, but through various donations brought on by the professors and some other residents in Pallet Town, the store itself would put the Yamanaka shop to shame. It was still the same size, but there were more varieties there. Plus, she had also started to grow berries to sell off. None of the plants she had planted had made any progress, but, then again, this stuff takes time. Plus, she had help from another greenhouse that needed help in distributing the plants and berries it had. She was content with helping out with research.

Now though, today was a momentous occasion for one thing. The Uzumaki family were finally getting there house, but not to the knowledge of the said family themselves.

It was a bright and sunny day, pretty typical of Pallet Town. Kushina was sitting at a desk, tapping away with a bored expression. It was yet another boring day at the Oak Laboratory Facility. Samuel was out doing some research on a Pokémon that wouldn't stop breeding, Delia was still decorating her house after living in it for quite a while, Daniel was helping out though reluctantly, and the younger Oak family was out on vacation, or so she thought.

Things had been going quiet lately, and Kushina was bored to death. She didn't really have anything to do. She had set clones to work on the greenhouse by her shop and she herself was all alone, save her son of course.

The said son was in his crib that Kushina had brought in with her via scroll whenever she would go to places where she would stay for a while. It was more of a reassurance to herself just in case that any enemy ninja would come out of nowhere and take him. Sure the paranoia was unfounded, but that was just Kushina being Kushina.

"Vulpix Vul!"

Hearing the call, Kushina looks down to see her own personal Pokémon standing by her legs on the ground, a normal looking 6-tailed Vulpix. She had picked up the Pokémon while she was managing one of her gardens in the greenhouse. The little vixen had wondered on in and had been nibbling at her berry spouts.

Of course, Kushina was peeved at the Pokémon and had tried to make it go away, but it would always come back. After that day, the little vixen would show quite a bit of a stubborn streak by appearing almost every day just to nibble at her plants. It was an irritating effort to keep the little bugger out. One day though that changed.

It had been a busy day at her store, and the customers were kinda trying on her nerves. Enough to where she had accidentally left Naruto in the store after she had locked up. After realizing her fault later that night, she ran at Hiraishin speed straight back to the store to pick up her son, while praying to Kami and Arceus that her son was okay and not injured.

When she had opened the door, low and behold, the same Vulpix that had been terrorizing her plants was there, playing around with her son. She had been thankful to the vixen since then and had allowed her to stay at the greenhouse. Of course, when he had heard, Professor Oak wanted to make sure it was official and had let Kushina capture it in a Pokéball. It was needless to say that the Vulpix was now her partner.

Back to the present, Kushina just makes a come on motion. The vixen complies immediately by jumping onto Kushina's lap. The woman could only shake her head in amusement while petting the vixen's coat.

"Vulpix~!" the Pokémon moaned.

"Oh, shut it you," Kushina admonished.

Vulpix just huffed in its own way. Hearing the giggling from the distance, Kushina looks to her side and smiles at her son who was trying to reach out to a wandering Eevee. The said kit just chants out its name in wonderment before trying to paw Naruto. Seeing that he was getting attention, Naruto only tries harder to touch the cute doggy in his childish mind.

Feeling indulging, Kushina obliges to her son's wanting and lifts the Pokémon into the crib. At first, the Eevee was startled until it knew where it was going. Once inside, the kit just sniffed at Naruto, who in turn was also gazing curiously at the Pokémon. Kushina giggled as she watched her baby's baby cerulean eyes just wander around, eyeing the new friend it had just received.

Seeing that the human was fine, the Eevee lets an "Eevee e eve-e!"

Naruto responds by letting out his own gurgles and baby giggles. Just then, the kit Pokémon ounces playfully onto Naruto, and basically just rubs itself on him. Naruto readily accepts the contact by hugging tight.

Before Kushina could let out a sigh of contentment, she heard someone say, "Awe. Isn't Naruto just the cutest with that Eevee?"

"He sure is Delia. Hey, it even looks like the two are holding conversations with each other," Kushina answered.

The young brunette woman entered the office while cooing out, "Aw~, look at you! You're so precious! Yes you are!"

Naruto was none the wiser to the new person as he was playing with his new friend.

"So, what brings you here Delia? I thought you had your errands to do at your home?" Kushina asked.

"Oh, something special Kushina," was her reply.

"Oh?"

"Let's just say that we got something for you and your little bundle of joy," Delia said slyly.

"Really?" Kushina asked slowly. "What on earth would you give me now?"

"Oh, it is nothing special Kushina."

Kushina didn't believe a word out of her mouth. Normally, if this were to happen back at Konoha, she would be slowly reaching for her katana and drawing it out slowly as an act of intimidation. But then those were times when her son was practically threatened on a daily basis. Now though, since she trusted the friends she had gotten to know over the past year, it was more or less just a friendly jest.

"Does it require me and sochi?" Kushina prodded.

Delia nods her head in acknowledgement. "Yep. I have something to show you both.  
Now, why don't you so your stuff and collect your son."

Kushina just shrugged in acceptance. This was as far as she was going to be able to go without seeming to be her old self. She didn't want that at least.

Kushina then turned back to the crib to see her son now petting the Eevee and cooing at it. In fact, he seemed to be trying to talk to the small creature. She just scoffed at that. She had been told that Pokémon can't speak like the summon animals back at her world can. There were those that can, but they were mainly of the Psychic type, and even that was rare. Oh, how little she knew.

The Eevee seemed to detect the presence coming onto it, so it perked up and stared at Kushina. "I am sorry little one, but I have to take my son with me."

Eevee seemed to understand what was said and was saddened at losing its friend so soon. But Naruto, being the ever charismatic human, just reassured in his own way that only a one year old can. He just petted him on the head and let out some cooing noises, in a way that the Eevee seemed to understand.

"Eevee vee eve!" the Pokémon beamed.

Naruto only hugs the Pokémon again before asking his mother to pick him up. Seeing that her son was ready in his way, Kushina had picked up the Eevee first and had set him down onto the floor. Next she picked up her son and hefted him onto her body.

"Yosh, I'm ready. Let's go," Kushina said while her son waved goodbye to his new friend. The fox Pokémon returned it in kind before scurrying off.

"Come on, I am sure that the both of you would love what I have to show you," Delia said. "It has been a project of mine for QUITE a while."

"I'm sure Delia," Kushina remarked with an eye roll. "You and your husband have been doing that lately. What's up with that anyway?"

"Just little projects here and there. Nothing important," Delia remarked with a knowing smile.

Kushina just sighed in exasperation. "You know, you will have to tell me someday."

"All in good time Kushina."

"Ugh."

They had arrived at the Ketchum residence via Delia's car shortly. Kushina knew that there wasn't anything new going on at the house since it was where she and her son had been living for the past year. She had been talking to her fellow housemates about getting an apartment set for her so that they can get out of their hair, but Delia had been adamant about her and Naruto staying right where they were. Daniel just went along like the whipped husband he was.

Though, she had noted that the atmosphere had been different lately. Delia had been quite anxious about something and Daniel had been out on work supposedly more than often. It was the same for Rachael and Michael as well. In fact, her boss Oak had been a tad bit distant. Kushina had figured that something was up, but had kept quiet as it was nothing against her and her son.

Sitting in their respective seats, Naruto just looked around as much as his one year old eyes can and Kushina's Vulpix just laid there lazily like usual.

Delia got out of her seat and asked, "Now Kushina, this is a part of the thing I have to show you, but you have to put on this blindfold in order to make it a surprise. Please?"

Kushina would have refused outright there, but Delia had added in her sad eyes just as an added measure. She cursed herself for teaching her that one day in order to get her husband to do things that he didn't really like. She had loved to use it against her, the traitor.

"Fine," Kushina sighed in resignation. She might as well get it over with.

Delia beamed in triumphant at that before handing her the piece of cloth. Taking the cloth in hand, Kushina slowly tied it around her eyes, covering them from whatever surprise that Delia had planned for her.

"Alright, now just take my hand and I will guide you. And don't worry about Naruto here. Vulpix looks like she is fine carrying him," Delia said as she looked on amused at the sight of Naruto piggybacking on the Vixen. Though he was not heavy, Vulpix had a look of exasperation and amusement in her eyes.

"Okay. I trust you on this Vulpix. Let's go Delia."

And with that, Delia was leading Kushina with Vulpix in tow, carrying the giggling youth. The walk to wherever Kushina was lead to took an eternity for her. Since she couldn't really see, she could have tried to expand her sense through her chakra to help, but Delia would have probably noticed. She was always more aware of things than a normal human.

So she relented to being led around against her will to whatever was going to come, while silently praying to Kami that it wouldn't be a trap.

Making their stop, Delia then says, "Okay, we are here~! Now, I am going to remove your blindfold, and you are going to be surprised~!"

She could hear Naruto giggling and clapping at what he was seeing or hearing, not that she could tell really. But she knew that this blindfold gag was becoming really annoying. At least it was practically over.

She felt Delia circling around her and adjusting the blindfold. Waiting a few more agonizing, irritating moments, the blindfold came off. Kushina tried to open her eyes immediately, but failed due to the bright light shining in her eyes. She closes them out of reflex and slowly opens them.

Her eyes adjusted to being exposed to sunlight, she looked on to where Delia's voice came from, only for her eyes to widen at the sight. She could see that all of the friends she had made thus far, gathered together and standing before a house she had never seen before. The house was a two story house that seemed to cover a good amount of square footage. It had white bricks and a crimson roof, and a porch right before the door to the inside.

She could tell that there was more at the backyard, but the current location kinda forbade such an action. Regardless, Kushina was shell shocked at what this could mean.

"Ara…is this…this…for…"Kushina stammers out.

She feels Delia pulling into a hug as she said, "Yes dear, this is the 'project' that my husband and I were working on. We were able to draft in some help and funds from the townsfolk and other Professors, as they wanted a special way of thanking you for your work."

Kushina could barely utter a response as tears were starting to form. She is then pulled into another hug as Rachael said, "There, there Kushina. Come on, let's inspect your house. I hope that it will be to your liking."

Kushina only nods in comprehension as she slowly took her baby out of Daniel's hands. Heaving him onto her person, she slowly walks to the door, takes a breath, and opens it. Upon entrance, she could see that they and whoever was doing the work here was doing everything according to Kushina's story. The walls were painted an aquamarine blue color, sort of like her old room back in Uzushio with plenty of furnishings to go by. The deep blue furnishings with mahogany floor paneling added a somewhat authentic feeling to it as well.

As she wandered around the house, she came upon what looked like a nursery that had everything a young toddler would need from toys to children's' books to an extremely colorful room. It was a bright blue with gold and red pinstripes painted on the walls that also had carvings of various Pokémon on them. Her gaze turned to the small crib that was certainly handmade judging by how smooth and bran new it was.

Bringing herself to tears as she does so, Kushina slowly sets Naruto into his apparent new crib. Naruto seemed to be confused at first, but then notices the new toys that were being laid inside his new place as well, then all thoughts that a one year old have went right out the window at that instance. He started to play with the new toys he had gained.

"There you are Naruto-kun. Hope you like them 'ttebane," Kushina said as she let loose out a few tears.

Professor Oak, who had followed Kushina in, only places a hand on her shoulder. "I know Naruto would love his new toys. Now come, I am sure he doesn't like to see his mother sad."

She would have said something then, but then Naruto makes his own sounds, like he was calling her. She turned to look at him, only for her to be hit slightly by a concerned looking Naruto. Watching with wide eyes, Kushina saw what looked like her son giving her a pouting look.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say Young Naruto here doesn't like seeing you like this, if his face were to say anything. I think that he may be more conscious of what we say more than anything," Oak said with a touch of mirth in his voice.

Kushina only chuckled before kissing Naruto's forehead. "You know Oak-jiji, it wouldn't surprise me. Naruto-kun looks like he may be a bit too smart for his own good."

Naruto only just patted her forehead before smiling goofily and returning to his toys. Oak could only laugh at the somewhat confused Kushina. "See, like I told you, Naruto here probably knows how to still his own mother. Why, I would predict he would be quite the Pokémon expert when his time comes for his journey."

Kushina only sighed at that. "Yeah, don't remind me. I feel like a Baa-chan now."

Back downstairs, Kushina had been talking with the other adults about what to expect for the small plot of land. It was conveniently placed within a short walking distance from the Ketchum and Oak residences, and a 20 minute walking distance from Professor Oak's laboratory, and another 10 minute walk to the Uzumaki Flowery, Kushina's workplace.

The backyard was even suited to have a rather small Pokémon practice field, for when Naruto would practice any future battles to come. Save for that, there was also a forest nearby, since Kushina had hinted on passing down her ninjutsu to Naruto. That said, it was better for everyone and the Uzumaki family that they would have their own private practice area for such training.

"Arigatou Daniel, Michael for everything that you have worked for. I…I never felt this happy about...well coming home and all."

Daniel gave his new neighbor a friendly hug. "It is no problem Kushina. It was no problem at all."

"Yeah, lighten up Kushy-girl. This is kinda like a birthday present. Be happy!" Michael said as he patted Kushina on the back.

"'Kushy-girl'? " Kushina growled out as she clenched her fist. "Are you seriously calling me that?"

Michael only looked on confusedly, but with also a glint in his eyes. "Why, what's wrong with the nickname Kushy-girl? It is only a pet na-"

*WHAM!*

Michael never got to finish that sentence as he was met face first with the floor, Kushina holding her fist high with an angry anime face. "You will NOT call me such names Dattebane! Or so help me Kami and Arceus, I will make sure that you will have only ONE child! Get it, Dattebane!"

Michael only nodded as did Daniel, not wanting in on the fiery woman's wrath. Kushina instantly lightens up into a cheery expression as she said, "Good boys. You will be tamed yet! Now, I got to talk to the girls and Oak-jiji. Ja ne!"

She then walked off, hands behind her back, leaving Daniel to aide his fallen friend.

It was later on that night that we could see Kushina cradling a sleepy Naruto. She was humming a soft lullaby to him, aiding him into the abyss of slumber. The day had been quite eventful, and she was ever thankful for the friends that she had made over the year.

She had endured hardships, bullying, life and death battles and war, heartbreaking moments and betrayal, but she had pulled through for the bundle that was in her arms. He was her world, her life, her everything, and she would do anything for him. Well, nothing evil and all, but only enough to endure his survival and thriving. And with that, she had abandoned, or more or less left behind her past, and came upon a new world. It was a new life for her and her son, something that few would ever get.

She had a feeling deep in her stomach that there may be a chance that Naruto might…no, not might, not think, but know. She KNOWS that Naruto will thrive here in this world, gain friends, and experience a life that Kushina never had. And she would be damned sure that she would provide everything that a mother like her could.

This was not only the end of her official life in Konoha. With her new house, new friends, new partner (Her Pokémon lets out a 'Vupilx! Vul!' in acknowledgement somehow.), new everything, she would live her life as full as she could, not only for her, but for her son. This was the start of something new: the start of the Uzumaki clan's life in the Pokémon world, and may it be blessed by Kami herself and Arceus.

_**AN: And that is that. Sort of a slow start so far, but it is merely in the development stages. I have to buildup how the Uzumaki life is prior to Naruto's journey. That way I won't leave any plot holes, hopefully. Now, several things have happened here. There is the introduction of Kushina into the Pokémon world. I tried to make it as close to a normal human's reaction as I could. Well, not by much, but it was close to me.**_

_**I have also introduce several characters. There is Daniel, Delia's husband. He won't be making much appearances during the duration of this fic, but he will be here for the time being until Naruto leaves for his journey. I have always wondered who the hell was Ash's father in canon, so I thought that maybe he wouldn't have turned out to be such an idiot if he were to have a father figure with him. So, here you go. Rachael and Michael Oak is Professor Oak's daughter and sonin-law respectively, as I also wanted to introduce who the hell Gary's parents were. I mean, sure, Oak had mentioned all of the time that Gary was his grandson, even in the original games. Therefore, I have wondered who the hell were his parents as well. So, here you go.**_

_**Now, there is the topic of the time skip. I contemplated on doing on to where Naruto was four years old, but I thought that was a bit much. Instead, I decided on a one year skip, as that would have been long enough for Kushina to adjust to the new world, and hopefully gain some friends and money. The issue of the house was something that had come to mind, so I thought that why not give the Uzumaki family a house of their own? That small blip came to mind, and voila! New house for Kushina and Naruto. Kushina's job during the day is a florist like the Yamanaka family. In past fanfics, there have been mentions that Naruto's hobby is gardening. So, I have to wonder who he got it from. Minato seemed to be the likely candidate, but I felt that Kushina, being a woman and all, may have passed down that shot of feminine qualities down to Naruto. It was a coin toss. If you are wondering, Kushina gets her supplies from that big ass greenhouse that Ash and the gang visited during the Kanto saga. It was like a HUGE dome filled of plants.**_

_**Now, I have also put in a personal Pokémon for Kushina, and of course I had picked a Vulpix for her. I mean, she was the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi before, right? I know most of you want Naruto to have one, but NO! TOO OVERDONE! Kushi-chan gets the vixen and you will like it! And of course it will evolve into a Ninetails. Bakas. I just want to get that out of the way. And yes, that Eevee you saw earlier is part of Naruto's team as well.**_

_**Now, I must also point out Naruto's obvious intelligence. Given his 'upgrades' from Giratina, Naruto will of course be SMARTER. I will NOT have a stupid, idiotic canon Naruto running around, as that will cause WAY too many headaches for me to write. I prefer it that way, but he will still retain the Uzumaki brashness and stubbornness. Have no fear.**_

_**Now, next chapter will start of a few years later. Probably around the age of 5 for Naruto. He will be starting his ninja training, and also be discovering his abilities through meetings. It will also mark Naruto taking his role as the main character. No more spotlight for Kushina, sorry folks.**_

_**And now, the final bit of the AN. I would like to thank everyone who has lent out such a huge amount of support for this story. Your suggestions have been recognized and heard, and will be taken into consideration. Keep them coming, though keep it light on Pokémon requests. I already have that down pretty much. Pairing suggestions are good though, but PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE explain WHY the hell I should include the select girl/woman you pick to be in Ash's harem, and I want a LEGIT reason. Same thing goes for Ash as well, but it may turn out to be a single pairing for him.**_

_**Now, as always, **__**please review on my performance. And if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, and/or compliments, leave it in the reviews or send me a PM about it. Until then, ja ne!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE POKEMON SERIES! If I did, I would've put more action scene in Naruto and not make him such a wimp. Seriously Kishimoto, grow up from the damn Uchiha-teme and give Naruto a break. He seriously needs it, or at least give him a girlfriend. With the Pokémon series, well, there can some things done. Games can be as they are, just that I would like to play one where I can BE the Pokémon in the battles, and have it made like in the anime. Speaking of which, with the anime, Ash would have grown up, gotten more Pokémon, and lastly, gotten a girlfriend. After that, I would have had different heroes for EACH region after Ash, that way it mixes things up._

Speaking –"And here I thought this would be too easy"

Pokémon speech – "_Oi, oyabun, do you want me to use Solarbeam?_"

Thoughts – _Damn it_

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being speech – "**Foolish ningen"**

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being thoughts – _**You amuse me**_

Jutsu, techniques, etc. – Rasengan!

_**AN: Kami and Arceus, I am on a roll here people! Now, like I said in the previous chapter's AN, this one will take place a good amount of years away from the previous one, so Naruto will f course be older, and taking the reigns as the main character. You will also see the extent of what Naruto's abilities are as well. That is the gist of it, so please enjoy.**_

Ch 3: Discoveries

(Timeskip: Date: June 16, 2016) (Location: Uzumaki Residence)

"Naruto-kun, where are you?" a woman's voice shouted out. "It's time for lunch!"

The woman looked around her backyard porch, waiting for a response. Hearing nothing, she just sighs in exasperation for her son. He was a good kid, a pure soul really, but he was just a bit TOO adventurous for her liking. And what was worst was that he was getting better at hiding from her.

Naruto! Lunch time!" The woman yelled again.

Once again, hearing nothing, you could tell that a tick mark was forming on her forehead and on her fist. Her son was supposed to be here by now, and he was just being irritating. Reigning in her Uzumaki temper, she had to do it one more time before she would snap and hunt the gaki down.

"Naruto, get your scrawny ass down here before I go and hunt you down! It is lunch time! And if I don't see you in the next 5 minutes, so help me Kami-!"

"Matte! Matte!"

Kushina Uzumaki turned to her left to see her son running hard from the forest. Apparently he had been going around in it. Again. She would have called out to him to hurry it up, but then feels a chakra surge coming from him. Steeling herself to stop whatever her son was doing, he only saw his figure coming closer right before going into the air.

It would seem he was trying to do a chakra enhanced jump. He seemed to be doing pretty good from where she stood, but how he landed told her otherwise. He had landed properly at most, but then he leaned forward, causing the momentum he had to progress forward, and have him taste the ground.

"Itai~," was the only word Naruto could moan out as he rubbed his face.

"You leaned forward when you were supposed to just crouch down Naruto-kun," Kushina lectured. "Leaning forward like that will only have you eat dirt."

"I know Kaa-san," Naruto muttered as he rose from the ground. "I just want to try and keep walking AFTER I landed. Is that so hard to do?"

Kushina could only chuckle at her son's frustration. "Yare, yare, you will live. It isn't a skill that you can master easily. Now come on. Lunch is ready."

They both walked into the house after discarding their shoes at the front door. They soon entered the kitchen where Kushina had set up some plates filled with sandwiches, cookies, and a glass of milk for Naruto. The said boy cheered in excitement for his food before sitting in his seat and indulging himself.

Kushina only shook her head as she took her own seat across from him. The two ate quietly, just enjoying each other's company. Kushina could see her son take a few bites out of a sandwich slice before grabbing another one and eating it.

Setting her food down, Kushina asked something that was on her mind since she saw her son running from the forest. "Sochi, what have you been doing out in the forest?"

"Eh, nothing really. I have just been watching and observing some Pokémon. Why?"

"Are you being safe at least? You are only 5 you know," Kushina said worriedly.

Naruto just waves her off with a goofy smile. "I know Kaa-san. I don't go far enough into the forest for me to get lost. And the Pokémon usually keep to themselves."

Kushina only sighed. "I know sochi, but I worry about you whenever you go out there without me going with you. What if you did get lost, or get attacked by some wild Pokémon. I would not be there to help you."

Naruto just nodded as he said, "I know Kaa-san. That is why I always mark my path as I travel down the pathways. And if by some mere chance I do get lost, I can always get some Pokémon to help me!"

That sentence made Kushina look at Naruto warily. "And how do you suppose you do that sochi? I don't think that you can talk to Pokémon…can you?"

"Ano…I don't think I can, but I will try at least! You never know!" Naruto said while being flustered by that question.

"*sigh* Naruto-kun, you can't just go all gung-ho into these kind of things. A shinobi must always plan ahead of missions before his or her departure," Kushina sighed out.

Naruto just looked down. "I know…I know Kaa-san. But…I just feel at home there. I feel…connected there. With the forest and Pokémon, they make me feel like I can be alive I don't know why."

Kushina shakes her head before she ruffles Naruto's hair. "I see that sochi, but you need to be more careful about it. You worry me, Dattebane."

Naruto just nodded before he had interpreted what he had just heard. "Kaa-san…you said it again."

Kushina only blinked a few times before smacking herself in the forehead. "Ugh, Kami damn it! I did it again! Kuso, why must have that tick?"

"I don't see what the problem with it is Kaa-san. I think it is cute," Naruto said cheekily.

"Ara, ara? Sochi thinks my tick is funny, ne?" Kushina asked while she gained a terrifying glint in her eyes, making Naruto shiver. "Oh, why not you allow me to channel that thickness when I make your scrawny ass run 15 laps!"

"Aw! Really?" Naruto whined.

Kushina only smirked in triumphant. "You bet, and we will start now. Come on."

Naruto only grumbles under his breath as he trudges along with his mother back outside. As they got to a good distance away from the house, Kushina tosses her Pokéball in the air, summoning the family pet. In a flash of light, the vixen Pokémon stretches out its kinks while letting out a yawn in its own name.

"Hey Vulpix, enjoy your nap?" Kushina asked.

"Vulpix!" the Pokémon chanted.

Naruto blinks a few times after the pets had said that, as if he had heard something strange. He shakes his head before picking his ears, wondering what he had heard. It sounded like a voice in his head, feminine at that.

Turning to her son, she points to the general area to where she wanted her son to start. He grudgingly starts his laps, knowing it was better to accept it with a grain of salt than arguing and getting a worse punishment. He seemed to be doing well, and had noticed that his mother wasn't really paying attention.

He purposefully slows down a bit to keep at a slower pace, only for him to feel a sudden burst of heat come onto his butt.

"ITAI!"

Naruto leapt into the air, clutching his behind in pain. As he landed, rubbing his behind in condolence, he glares at the source of where the heat had come from. The said Pokémon just looked at him with an innocent expression. He curses the vixen under his breath, only for him to get yet another burst of Ember on his person.

Kushina only shook her head at her son's antics. She knew that having the family pet doing such an act would be considered borderline child abuse to some people, but it was a part of his ninja training. Plus, it was a good exercise overall. And he seemed to get better reflexes from dodging the small flames to boot.

It wasn't until the sun had pretty much set against the horizon when Kushina had decided that enough was enough. Calling in her son, he came back to the house, clothes charcoaled and partially burnt from a mirthful Vulpix, and a mind full of negative thoughts aimed towards the said vixen.

They had eaten their dinner and Naruto had quickly taken his bath after that, so it was a calm night. Not to Naruto though in a manner of speaking.

In his room, after he had said goodnight to his mother, he had been in deep thought about what he had heard earlier in the day. His mind was telling him that he was only being delusional and that he was just hearing things that just didn't exist. His gut and heart told him otherwise.

They were telling him to listen more closely to it, and perhaps study it. That last part was from his brain. Naruto had figured that he was a little bit too smart than what a normal 5, close to 6 year old should be. In fact, he had been engaging in conversations with practically anyone that would listen, and that included Pokémon.

He had always had a strange fondness to the strange, yet beautiful and powerful creatures, like he was connected to all of them through his body and mind. His mother and Oak-jiji had assured him that it was him just being friendly to the Pokémon, but he thought otherwise, and so did Delia-oba-san.

Whenever he would visit her, she seemed to dote on him whenever she could, listening in on whatever he wanted to talk about, and adding in her two cents to it. Through his advanced 5 year old mind, he had figured that Delia may be more in tuned to what Naruto was experiencing than she would care to admit. She always seemed to say that he may be too smart for his own good in a joking manner. He did notice the serious glint in her eye, though he didn't know what kind it was for in the first place.

He only shook his head, thinking that he may as well pay more attention to his surroundings like a proper shinobi should. He may be able to figure out what was wrong with him, and hopefully see that he wasn't crazy.

(Date: June 30, 2016, Oak Laboratory: Pokémon Reserve and Research Field)

It had been a good two weeks since Naruto had heard that voice in his head during the punishment implemented by his mother. He had tried to convince himself that it was all in his imagination. That is was not real, only in his head, but fate wasn't playing with that hope.

Opting to listen more closely, he had begun to hear whispers of sorts. They were faint, but there nonetheless. They seemed to be kind of everywhere wherever he would go to. Whenever he would go to Viridian City, the whispers would be slightly louder. The one time when he went to Celadon City was another place here they were louder, but to the point where Naruto was driven to near insanity.

There were also whispers at the forest whenever he would go explore or train there and at Oak-jiji's reserve. In fact, he had noticed that they would appear whenever he was near the vicinity of Pokémon. The incident with his mother's Kaa-san two weeks ago could have been proof of that. So, in turn, he decided to go see if they were near the Pokémon, which brings us to where we are now.

After saying his goodbyes to his mother after she left for work, Naruto had wondered to the reserve to test his suspicions.

Entering the laboratory, he sees one of Oak's assistants, Carl there, working with n Oddish. He seemed to be poking and prodding the poor, distressed grass Pokémon I ways that made it look uncomfortable. He had figured that he as new to this research business since he didn't know how to properly handle the Pokémon.

"Uh, excuse me sir, but it looks like you are hurting that Oddish," Naruto pointed out in a childish voice. One of his talents was that he could instantly 'mask himself' into a new persona on the dot, like that of an anxious, ignorant child who knew no better.

The aide looks down at Naruto with a questioning expression, wondering what he meant by it. Naruto twitched a little bit as he heard something again pass through his ears. He blinked a few times before shaking his head subtly.

"Sir, the Oddish looks like it is hurting. Maybe you shouldn't tug on his leafs so hard."

The aide just stared at him, which slightly unnerved Naruto. Nodding slowly, the aide tried it how Naruto said to, and the Oddish he had been told to examine. The Oddish itself had stiffened at the aide's touch before relaxing into it and cooing out its name.

Seeing results, the aide turns to Naruto as he said, "Thank you young man. You have helped me with this troublesome task. The professor had wanted me to learn how to properly examine a Grass type for before moving on with my lessons, and I just couldn't seem to get this one to hold still."

"Eh heh, it is no problem really. Oak-jiji lets me stay here all the time whenever Kaa-san goes to her plants place. I just know how to handle the Pokémon from all of the times then," Naruto said as he scratches his head.

"Ah, so you must be Naruto right? It's nice to meet you. I am John Carlson, but my friends like to call me Silver for some reason," Silver greeted.

Naruto then took a good look at the aide, and now new friend named Silver. He didn't really fit the color that the name suggests as he looked relatively normal. He was about 20 years old, wore a green button up and black khaki pants that were overlapped by a lab coat. Silver had crimson red hair that looked to be a bit spikey and was a long for him too. It didn't cover his eyes, but it went down to the lower part of his neck on the back. He also had brown eyes that seemed to have a silvery glint to them.

"Maybe it has something to do with your eyes?" Naruto suggests.

Silver thinks on it before saying, "Oh, I see. And what do you mean by that?"

Naruto points to his own eyes as a way to mimic him as he said, "You have a strange coloring glint in your eyes. It looks like I am looking at that color in your eyes."

"Hmm, I should take a look at me eyes to see that," Silver murmured. "But thanks for telling me. It has been killing me for years wondering where in the name of Arceus they came up with it."

Naruto just grins at that. Silver then excuses himself back to his examination with the Oddish, as he didn't want to upset his boss. Naruto just decides to go away for the meantime, but he couldn't help but think that maybe he had heard of or seen Silver from somewhere.

Going outside, the blond boy looks around outside to see if he can see any Pokémon out in the reserve, or at least contact Oak-jiji about what he wanted to test. He soon sees the said old man observing some wondering Tauros. Naruto then smiles a bit as he decides to scare his surrogate grandfather a bit.

"Hey, Professor Oak-jiji! I have something to ask you!"

Oak jumps up out of fright while the Tauros he was observing were now spooked and wondering off. Oak only sighs in resignation to the end of his observations, even though they were technically finished.

Turning, he smiles a bit at the giggling form of Naruto. "Ah, Naruto, what brings you here today?"

"Kaa-san had to work at her plants place today, and I wanted to visit the Pokémon too!" Naruto beamed.

Oak just laughs at the boy's enthusiasm. "Ah, so Kushina is working today? Fine, you can look around, but be careful. It would be dreadful for young Eevee to find that you have disappeared for too long."

Naruto then panics a bit as he had forgotten about his friend, only to remember her now. "NANI? Eevee? Where is she? I got to find her!"

Oak only laughs more as he watched the blond run around in circles, looking for the companion that had been with him since he was in diapers. Ah, Oak shivered a bit in fright as he had a flashback of when he had to babysit the little devil child when he was in diapers, and had to change the said diapers. Oh, how he loved not being able to do that anymore. He got plenty of that with Rachael when she was a child.

Before Naruto could go on a little longer in panic, he was tackled to the ground by a little brown blur that he could have sworn hear it call him 'big brother'. Looking up, he smiled at the sight of his Eevee wagging its tail keeping up a face of absolute joy.

"Heh, it's good to see you Eevee. How have you been?" Naruto asked as he petted his friend.

"Eevee eev vee vee ve-eev!" Eevee said.

Naruto blinked again, once again hearing the voice louder coming into his mind. It sounded like it was coming right from the Pokémon that was sitting on his stomach. It was WAY too coincidental for him to ignore any longer. He had to see if he can do it. But first…

Seeing that Oak had left Naruto and Eevee to their own, Naruto sets Eevee down as he said, "Alright, first we are going to see if we can play practice with some Pokémon, and then I have something I have to test. Are you ready?"

Eevee wondered what her big brother had wanted to test, but she would trust him as she always did. Plus, she would be able to play practice with some of the bigger Pokémon this time! It was excellent training for her, and a sort of preparation for her whenever she would go with her brother on his journey. Though, she had to admit that he seemed a bit out of it.

In fact, her brother seemed to be more…thoughtful about some things and had also looked to be paying more attention to whatever Pokémon surrounded them. And he also seemed more responsive to whatever she would say to him. Though it was a far off dream, she had always wanted her big brother to be able to understand her and all of her brethren. Maybe it wasn't that much of a far off dream now.

Seeing that he was waiting for a response, Eevee had just said, "Eevee!"

"Yosh! Let's go!" Naruto said as he bounded off onto the tree branches with his Eevee following in pursuit, on the branches as well.

Ever since he had learned that he could do these kinds of things from her mother, Naruto had been practicing doing any kind of activities that had to do with ninja since it was a part of his mother's life. One of the first things he had wanted to do was hop on trees, as it seemed to be a faster way of traveling. Even his mother had to agree.

When he had turned 5 the previous year, his mother had taken him and Eevee by accident to practice the said exercise along with tree climbing. Even though his sister couldn't really climb trees like he and his mother could, he had learned and saw firsthand that she could very well vault from tree branch to branch, much like a ninja. Though he had never really mentioned it to his mother then, he and Eevee had been practicing that since, and it had only gotten easier for the both of them.

Naruto really didn't know how such a small Pokémon could do such a thing, but he knew that his sister wasn't an ordinary Eevee. In fact, it was actually bigger than a normal Eevee would be at her age, and probably much more powerful.

Eventually, the two leapt off of their tree hopping and into a clearing where there was a small group of Pokémon sparring. In front, he saw a Venusaur using a Vine Whip on its opponent, which was a Hitmonlee. The Venusaur had roared out its named as it lashed out as many vines as it can to bash the kicking Pokémon.

The Hitmonlee seemed to avoid most of them, but also have also taken some hits from some stray vines. The Pokémon lands and lashes out with a High Jump Kick. The Venusaur surprisingly doesn't move and takes the hit with no problem, right before it brushed the Hitmonlee like it was a mere fly.

Before the fighting Pokémon could do anything more, the Grass giant seemed to have had enough of whatever it had been doing and had launched a Solarbeam right at the Pokémon. The Hitmonlee was easily disposed of with that, as it had been launched out of the clearing.

Sensing some more visitors, the Venusaur turned to see a Naruto and his Eevee staring at it in awe. Normally, it would have unnerved the grass giant a bit, but it seemed to only chuckle a bit as it could empathize with the sights of youth.

"Veeee-nu-suar!" the Pokémon roared.

"Eev eve Eevee ve!" the Eevee shouted, trying to match its elder's bravado.

Naruto then absently said, "I can agree with that." He then shakes his head, wondering how he had just responded like that. It was as if he had heard them speak in normal human's terms. Naruto then beamed at the Venusaur. "Wow, I've never seen such a fight like that before! That was so cool!"

The Venusaur just grunted a bit, like it was saying 'it was no problem on my part'.

Naruto then gained an inquisitive look before asking, "Eto, Mister Venusaur, I was wondering if you could do the same thing you did with that Hitmonlee with me and Eevee, if you would?"

If it could, the Venusaur would have raised an eyebrow at that, as it had never heard such a request before, even from its trainer. Hell, he had not even heard of a human wanting to do the same training along with his Pokémon. It was a questionable thing to do, but the child seemed to be genuine about it.

"Saur!" the Pokémon said in recognition.

Nodding to his answer, and again wondering if what he heard was even normal, he and Eevee take a stance. The Venusaur then pulled out 4 vines out of its flower and then lashes them out at a somewhat fast speed, but to Naruto and his partner, it was like their normal training.

They dodged the lashing whips quite easily for the next 10 minutes, with Naruto using the occasional Kawarimi if he needed it. The Venusaur was a bit stunned at what he had seen a human do, but didn't stop its onslaught. In fact, he had increased on the speed, power, and the quantity of the vines. This was something different, and he liked it.

Eevee was handling things in her own way by dashing left and right. She did get hit a few times since she didn't have anything like Naruto did at her disposal, but she took it as an endurance measure, along with motivation to dodge more efficiently.

After he saw that his partner was having trouble, Naruto yelled out, "Eevee! Dodge by using Quick Attack!"

"Eevee!" the Pokémon said as its young body began to glow a white aura before it dashed off at high speeds. The glow seemed to lag behind a bit as the small fox dashed and moved around at faster speeds, dodging the vine much better than before.

The two then went on as such for hours, not that Naruto could tell the time really as he had no experience in telling time via the Sun, r had a watch. He usually went by his stomach. Anyway, the two could be seen on the still with a now panting Venusaur, exhausted Eevee, and a laying down Naruto. The latter two were tired from their improvised game that turned into a training session with a trainer's Venusaur, but man would it do wonders to them in the future.

The Venusaur had to admit that this human and the young Eevee had much potential inside them. The mere fact that the both of them were keeping up with its Vine Whip when he had started to use all it could use with about 60% power packing, and they STILL went on no matter how many hits of that power had made contact. The human was an endurance freak of nature; something that he had to admit would be good for him.

Getting up from his place, Naruto said, "Oi, Eevee, you ready to go back to the lab? I am sure Oak-jiji is probably wondering where we are by now."

The said Pokémon got up slowly, tiredly, and a bit painfully as it had said its name a few times. It was all Naruto had to hear, even though he had heard the words more clearly.

Naruto had turned to start walking away with his Eevee in tow, but then his ninja sense came in. It was something that he had developed while training with his mother, but this time it came in a different way. He clutches his head as a sudden pain had appeared, and leans forward slightly.

He could hear his Eevee calling out in a worried tone while the Venusaur could be watching with great caution. That was when the images came into his head. He saw what appeared to be him running towards a small figure. It was bipedal by the looks of it, but it seemed to be hurting slightly.

When he got close enough, he saw what looked like a charging giant coming towards them, which filled Naruto with fear. That fear though was not for himself, but instead for whatever he was running to. It looked like a Pokémon, but it was nothing he had saw before. Taking that fear as motivation, Naruto willed his vision self to leap forward, all the while his eyes were glowing.

Naruto was then pulled out of the images with the headache now at its fullest power. He screamed out in pain for what seemed to be an eternity, and he knew not what the cause was.

But Venusaur saw something that hit had not seen before for a while. The human child was glowing blue. It had recognized that power immediately, as all Pokémon knew that was being shown through the child. He saw the Eevee wanting to go to its brother if what he heard was right and had to hold her back from charging in. He did not want to see them hurt due to whatever was happening.

Now, Naruto's glowing form had seemed to reach its peak, all while he was still screaming in pain. Both Eevee and Venusaur then saw several of the trees glowing the same color as him, and were lifting off the ground. They could see that Naruto was doing a certain move that its fellow Psychic types could do.

Finally, Naruto had had enough of the pain and just wanted to will it all out of his system. It was too unbearable for him to endure any longer. He stands as tall as he could, and pushes out the pain. On the outside, the two watching Pokémon, along with other ones that had come to watch the strange phenomenon, saw the trees had been lifted far enough from the ground to where they were practically flying. Then, all of a sudden, they saw Naruto push his arms out, sending the trees flying.

They had to be caught or destroyed by some of the Pokémon, as they didn't want them to land on any of the other reserve inhabitants.

Feeling sweet relief from his pain, Naruto collapses onto his knees and hands, panting hard and pupils dilated. Naruto felt like he was going to throw up everything that he had eaten today and from the previous 3 days, and like he was going to explode form the power input that lashed out from within. He only had one thought in his mind.

_What the…what was that?_

Struggling to do so, Naruto slowly rises from his position. He staggered a bit back and forth, like he had lost his equilibrium for just standing. In fact, he may as well be back to being 2 when he took his first steps. He was that much out of balance.

Steadying himself against a nearby tree, Naruto tries to think on what had happened just then. He had never felt like this before, not even when he used up all of his chakra. It was a new experience to him. To add to that, he felt like there was something else flowing inside him. Hell, he felt it ALL around him.

It was like…it was life. It was the very space that filled the void and the time that flowed and aged everything into oblivion. It felt like he was right at home, which brought a sudden smile on his face.

That sense of calmness though was brought to an abrupt halt as he heard a young girl's voice call out, "_Big Brother, watch out!_"

Going with instinct, Naruto moves quickly to the right, just as soon as a high speed and powerful kick was delivered to a tree. Rolling out of the way, Naruto looks to his apparent attacker to see what had nearly hit him. His eyes widened slightly as he saw the same Hitmonlee that was sparring with the Venusaur. It looked like it was injured from its missed attack, but fine nevertheless. And it seemed pissed for some other reason too.

He would have asked what was going on with the kicking Pokémon, but he then heard a deep, throaty voice said, "_Hitmonlee, what are you doing? What was your reason for attacking the child?_"

The Hitmonlee then said, "_That human had unleashed a power that it was not meant to have. I must dispose of it before it would use it against us!_"

"_My big brother would never do such a thing! He is always kind to all of us!_" a small girl's voice shouted.

"_You don't know the horrors of these humans little girl! They will corrupt you and use you for their own needs! And I will not allow that to happen on my watch!_"

Before the Hitmonlee could enact its vendetta against Naruto, it was stopped in mid-flight by another Pokémon that had appeared. It looked very feminine since it had a very curvy figure. She had somewhat long green hair that covered one of her red eyes, a predominantly green body that was covered by a flowing white dress that merged with her skin. It also had a red broach on its chest as well.

She was holding the Hitmonlee at bay by channeling something that Naruto felt like was some sort of energy at the Pokémon. And it was doing so by having it float in the air.

"_You will not harm this child young fighter. Leave now,_" the Pokémon commanded.

"_Pfft, I will not do so Gardevoir. You know not of what danger will bring to our kind, and I will not allow such a thing to exist any longer than it should!_" the Hitmonlee retorted.

Just then, a large orange lizard with a yellow underbelly, sharp claws had landed quite hard, making the ground quake a bit from the sudden weight drop. "_Oh, and you know what danger the child brings? Idiot, you have no right to pass such judgments on one so young!"_ the giant lizard roared.

"_You just can't see it Charizard. You all can't see that the boy is dangerous!_" the Hitmonlee ranted.

Finally, after having enough of being talked about when he was practically right there, Naruto screamed out, "OI! I am right here Dattebayo! Don't talk about me when I am standing right here!"

That got all of the Pokémons' attention as they all stared at the still shaking form of Naruto.

After a few tense moments of silence, Naruto's Eevee walks up tentatively as she asked, "_Big brother, can…can you hear me?_"

Naruto looked at her strangely, wondering why she had asked that. "Uh, yeah I can hear you perfectly. It sounds like you are talking the same way as me."

Eevee then seemed to have her eyes watered with tears, making Naruto panic. That panic was then put to rest as he saw her jump at him while shouting, "_Yay! Big brother can hear me!_"

Naruto catches his partner just as she landed on him, cuddling into his chest. ANruto blinks absently a few times, wondering where that came from. Eevee would only act like that whenever she would accomplish something quite noteworthy to the two of them, or when he would see her for the first time each visit.

Then the thought came into his head. He could understand the Pokémon.

"Nani? What is going on here!" Naruto screamed out.

The Gardevoir seemed to be the one to take charge at the moment because she was walking…okay, floating towards Naruto before she leaned down to his eye level. The said blond actually blushed a bit at the closeness of the VERY FEMININE Pokémon.

The Gardevoir had taken notice that and just chuckled. "_Fear not young one, I am only going to look at something. But you will have to let me do it. I will not harm you I any way, do you understand?_"

Naruto only nodded. The Gardevoir then places her hands on top of Naruto and chants out a mystical song. Naruto couldn't help but be mesmerized at the beautiful voice of the pretty lady…Pokémon…thing that was a bit too close for his comfort.

He then hears his Eevee say, "_Don't worry big brother, she is very kind to all of us, including me. I am sure that she won't lay a finger on you, with the intention of harming you of course._"

"Oaky Eevee, but I still don't understand what is happening with me. Is this Gardevoir finding out what is wrong with me?" Naruto asked.

Eevee seemed to take offence at that statement. "_Do you not like talking with us?_"

"It's not like that! Not at all! I love being able to talk to Pokémon, especially you! I just…don't know what to think of it," Naruto responded in panic.

She seemed to accept that answer as she had quelled the tears from her eyes and cuddled against Naruto. The said boy just sighs in relief, as he really didn't want to deal with a crying Pokémon now.

He then feels the Gardevoir pulled her hand away as she said, "_Hmmm, I can see many things in you young one. But nothing bad, not at all. In fact, you are a very gifted child_."

"_Is everything alright with the child Ma'am?_" the Venusaur asked.

"_Yes, in fact, I cannot see anything bad about this at all. I sense the presence of a Taint that was in him, but it has been diluted greatly. I sense the work of Lord Giratina in this,_" the Gardevoir reported.

That seemed to shock all of the Pokémon, and confusing Naruto further, as he had no idea what a Giratina is.

"_You mean he received the blessings of the Distortion Realm and Lord Giratina himself?_" the Charizard asked.

The Gardevoir only nods. "_Yes, he has the blessing to become a great Psychic, probably on that young girl's level, if not greater. I also sense that he is able to tap into the power of Aura, which is a great feat in itself if done properly._"

"_By Arceus…does that mean that this boy is…_" the Venusaur didn't finish the question as he was too stupefied to really do so.

"_Whether this boy is the Chosen One matters not, as he has been given great gifts that must be treated with the utmost urgency and caution_," A Pidgeot said while it was perched on a branch next to the Venusaur.

"_I agree with you madam. The young child here must be trained to utilize his powers properly, or else it could spell disaster for all,_" the Gardevoir said.

"_NO!_" the Hitmonlee screamed, gaining everyone's attention. "_We cannot let that human live! It is an abomination to our nature and its _kind_, and I will not stand for it! Whether you like it or not, this human will die!_"

The Hitmonlee then springs into action by springing forward and jumping into a Jump Kick. Eevee was more than prepared to defend her brother by jumping out of his startled arms and was preparing for an interception. Naruto himself was really too scared to move a muscle, as all of the talking about him and these powers and a Chosen One had made his brain shut down. By the time he realized that he and his partner were being attacked by the rogue Hitmonlee, it was too late from his perspective

But gaining strength of wanting to protect his surrogate sister, he wills himself to fall on top of Eevee slightly, covering her without her knowledge. Naruto then waits for the imminent impact. He waits for a few seconds, minutes, agonizing hours, he wouldn't know. Alas, the pain never came, or maybe it already did.

He slowly opens his eyes to see what had become of him, but he was once again startled at what he saw. The Hitmonlee who was hell bent on attacking him was now bounded by vines from the Venusaur, glowing energy circles that from what he felt were from the Gardevoir, and by hand through the arms of a massive Nidoking. The latter had apparently pulled the rogue kicking Pokémon into a Full Nelson.

He then heard the Nidoking roar out, "_You will NOT harm the human, _boy_! I fail to see what you see, but I see potential in the young one. You, unfortunately, do not._"

The Hitmonlee tried to wiggle free from the Nidoking's grapple, but it was powerless to the massive Poison type, and the Venusaur's vines, and the Gardevoir's psychic binding. "_No! You don't understand! That _thing _is an abomination, a Taint that must be quelled! I WILL kill that thing!_"

"_No, you will not lay a finger or foot on him. The child will remain safe under ALL of our guards. You, on the other hand, will be _dealt with._ We cannot have anyone harm what could be the Chosen One of Arceus himself. Even if he were to be one of our comrades,_" the Charizard growled out.

Hearing that last bit got Naruto's immediate attention.

_Wait, WHAT? Chosen One of Arceus? I…I don't know anything about any Arceus, but I am sure that anything that has to do with me HAS to be discussed WITH ME! But first I need to figure out what is wrong with me._

He was brought out of his musings when he heard his Eevee say, "_Big brother you are not hurt are you? I can have one of our healers fix anything that meanie did to you._"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at his partner. She was really concerned about his well-being. Well, the fact that he can still hear her talk like a human unnerves him, but at least he could find a slight happiness inside himself at the worrisome Eevee.

"I am fine Eevee. Just tired is all and a bit miffed about them talking about me when I am right here," Naruto responded. He then rises from his protective embrace and watches what he thought was a Fearow carry off that mean Hitmonlee off to somewhere. He couldn't really care about where that baka would be sent to, just so long as it was away from here.

Naruto then turns to the Gardevoir and asks, "Eto, can you explain what is going on here? I am REALLY confused about what had just happened to me, and hearing you talk about all this Chosen One business is only increasing that. So, please, humor me."

The Gardevoir only lets out a melodious giggle, which Naruto could have mistaken as a song. "_You are already experiencing changes young one, which is good. _(Naruto's eye twitches a bit at that off handed comment.) _Alas, something great has been blessed upon you, but also, a great burden, by one of our elder kind._"

"Gifted? Me? What is so special about me? What did I do that caused that Hitmonlee to try to…?" Naruto couldn't really finish that question as he was still uneasy about that Pokémon's open hostility against him.

"_Be at ease young one, as he will no longer harm you in any manner. He has been taken away to one of our advanced healers so that they will…deal with his attitude concerning you. As for what is 'so special' about you as you put it, why, you are blessed by Lord Giratina, the Ruler of the Distortion Realm. It is something that is unheard of from any of our kind, and must be treated with diligence_," the Gardevoir answered.

"….nani?" was the only word that Naruto could muster out.

"_To put it simply child,_" the Charizard begins, "_You have been given abilities that many of you humans would only dream of and try to copy. The fact that you could communicate with us is only a moot point to the potential you wield, and the destiny you have before you._"

"Destiny? Abilities? Just give to me straight please. All your mumble jumbo is just confusing me more," Naruto grumbled.

"_Oh big brother,_" Eevee said in a somewhat sad manner while she shook her head.

"_Child, what exactly did you see and feel a few minutes ago?_" the Pidgeot asked.

Naruto blinks in thought. "Well…I felt like my head was going to explode…and my body felt like it was in lava. There was also that…that…vision I saw."

"_Was it a premonition?_" the Gardevoir asked.

"A Premo-what?" Naruto asked.

"_She meant if you saw something from the future. A…vision of sorts_," the Venusaur explained.

Thinking on it, Naruto said, "Ano, I think I DID see something. I saw…someone, I think it was me, was running towards something. I think it was a Pokémon. I felt panic too, like I was fearful for the Pokémon. When I tried to see what I was being fearful of, I could only see a large dust cloud coming towards it. I…may be trying to save it?"

All of the Pokémon nodded while Eevee was trying to talk to her brother, trying to keep him calm.

Finally calm, Naruto asks, "So, what does what I saw have to do with anything? What is wrong with me?"

"_Nothing is wrong child; you only saw what would be a future. This is one of the abilities that comes with being a Psychic,_" the Gardevoir said.

"Psychic, me? And this Giratina gave me that ability?" Naruto asked.

The Gardevoir nods again while the Venusaur said, "_That is correct. We also sense that you have the ability to use Aura. I feel that is also Lord Giratina's work there._"

Again, Naruto didn't know what they were talking about, so the Gardevoir said, "_Aura is the energy that surrounds us and makes up every living thing. All Pokémon have Aura within in them, and it allows us to uses our attacks and abilities. Humans however do not as they were not made that way by Lord Arceus. There has been the occasional human or group of them that can use it, but they will have to go through many years of training in order for them to even properly use them at a minor capacity._"

_Aura…it kind of sound like chakra in a way,_ Naruto thought to himself.

So he asks, "So is Aura like chakra?"

"_Cha-ku-ra? I have never heard of it,_" the Charizard remarked.

"_Me neither_," the Nidoking added.

"_I think none of us have heard of it/ Perhaps you can explain child?_" the Venusaur asked.

"I think I can try, or at least show you, but please for the love for Kami call me Naruto. You all calling me child and young one will make me think that I am in trouble with Kaa-san," Naruto said, earning him the chuckling of everyone while Eevee shook her head yet again.

"_Which one are you going to show them big brother?_" Eevee asked excitedly. She was always eager to see her big brother's amazing tricks with that strange energy.

"I'll go with something simple," Naruto said as he started to do the handsigns.

"_Watch this elders, I think that this is one of my favorites that big brother does,_" Eevee remarked to the elder Pokémon, earning her curious glances from them.

Feeling that he was ready to try it, Naruto takes a breath, releases it, and then goes through the sequence as he said, "Inu-I-Hitsuji, Henge!"

A loud pop sound can be heard, startling the Pokémon who didn't know. The Gardevoir looked with a contemplative as she had felt the energy surge that had come out form within the young chi-Naruto as she corrected herself. It felt like Aura, but it wasn't.

As the smoke cleared, all of the Pokémon were prepared for practically anything that they could think was possible for a human, only for the majority of their jaws to drop and their eyes to bug out. Out of the smoke, Naruto wasn't there. Instead was Professor Oak himself.

The disguised Naruto then said, "Why hello my friends. Would you like some food?"

Eevee couldn't contain herself as she began to laugh hard at the gaping elder Pokémon. True, she was the same when she had saw Naruto do the same act in front of her a while back, but to see it on the others' faces was just too much for the little one.

After the amusing silence went through, the Venusaur shook himself out of its shock as is asked, "_What is this? It is like what a Ditto can do._"

"Au contraire, it is exactly like a Ditto's Transformation. You see, what I do is that I coat myself in a coat of chakra into a different form that I have in mind. I can turn into other humans, object, why I could probably transform into one of you," Naruto remarked.

"_That was pretty impressive kid. Can you do other stuff with this…chakra?_" the Nidoking asked.

Naruto nodded as he released his henge and said with an edge of excitement, "Oh yeah, all kinds of stuff like that jutsu I showed you. When my Kaa-san showed me, she would use jutsu like when you use Flamethrower (He points to the Charizard.) and when a Water type would use a Water Gun or Water Pulse. And there is so much more! She is so amazing! And I am learning too to become a ninja like her Dattebayo!"

"It's _amazing to think that this chakra could allow humans to use attacks like ours. It is a truly perplexing thing, but it also comes with danger if certain humans were to learn of it,_" the Pidgeot said.

"_And you said that your…kaa-san is teaching you about how to use this properly?_" the Gardevoir asked.

Seeing the questioning look, he figured that they were probably confused on what he meant. "My kaa-san is my mother. It is just the language that we had used back where she came from."

The Gardevoir nods in understanding. "_Very well. If she is your birth mother, I trust that she must be very knowledgeable about this._"

"_What do you propose on how we deal with him? I can guarantee that he must be taught on how to control his psychic and Aura powers properly,_" a Luxray asked.

"_I can train him in his psychokinesis and him maintaining his premonitions easily, since we have plenty of time to do so. I can also enlist an Alakazam or a Gallade to further train him in using them in combat situations if necessary._

_The problem is his Aura training. We have no Medicham here on the reserve, nor is there any Lucario, Riolu, or Togekiss. We will still help him as much as we can on it, but only with their help can he go far into it, unless there is a human who can use Aura quite efficiently_," the Gardevoir explained.

"_And I along with some other tough Pokémon could handle the more…physical part of his training. After all, we can't have the Chosen One here be a weakling whenever he leaves for his journey. The Eevee would need it too since she is attached to him,_" the Nidoking said while wearing a sadistic grin on his face, which brought shivers of fear down both Naruto's and Eevee's spines.

(Back in Konoha, a familiar purple haired sadist/snake-user-interrogator sneezed right before she jumped up, fisting the air in celebration as she felt like some poor gaki was going to be put through hell, scaring her friends in the process.)

"_Don't be too hard on them. We need them to be able to act like a somewhat normal human ya know,_" the Luxray commented.

The Nidoking only shrugged indifferently, which didn't make Naruto and Eevee any more reassured of their sanity. Then the Venusaur said, "_I believe that my trainer could be of assistance to you Naruto._"

That got everyone's attention pointed directly at the same giant plant Pokémon.

"really? Your trainer could help me learn about Aura?" Naruto asked.

"_I believe so, though she hasn't used it in many years. She may not be as good as a Lucario or a Medicham, but during my journey with her, she was indeed one of the better Aura users in the world, though few seldom knew about it. One of them including her husband_," the Venusaur as it had gained a somewhat distant look in his eyes.

"_Will Naruto know your trainer by any chance_?" the Gardevoir asked.

That was when the Venusaur smirked as he said, "_Oh, Naruto here should know here pretty well, since all she talks about is either you or her offspring whenever she would come visit me or her other Pokémon._"

"_Who is it then Mister Venusaur?_" Eevee asked.

"Yeah, what she said. Who is your trainer?" Naruto asked excitedly and impatiently?"

Still smirking, the Venusaur said, "_Well Naruto, my trainer is…_"

_**AN: Cliché cliffhanger! Now, Naruto has foud out what exactly is special about him. there are several things that have occurred here save for Naruto discovering his powers blessed by Giratina.**_

_**First, on the issue of the Pokémons' reactions, I wanted to make them more human than they seem to act. I mean, if they are capable of bonding with trainers enough to where they could be like a pseudo-family, then I am sure that the Pokémon could have the same mentalities like a human's. That said, I anted to introduce a good reaction, and a bad reaction. This is to put in so that not EVERY Pokémon likes humans, and ot the ppoint to where they have some sort of bigotry going on. In factm it goes to the point to where if they were to see humans doing feats that they only believe that Pokémon should do…well, you all saw the results of that. This way I can have story elements in the future to where Naruto WILL have to battle Pokémon who believe that Naruto shouldn't even exist, as well as some humans.**_

_**Now, with Naruto's abilities, he has three things, well technically four if I am counting the egg, that Giratina has blessed Naruto with. There is his access to Aura, which will be dealt with later on, and yes, it will have to do with that vision Naruto got. He will receive minor training though from the Venusaur's trainer, which should be sort of obvious in a manner of speaking. Then, there is Naruto's psychokinesis. Naruto's prowess in this field will be trained by that Gardevoir along with maybe a Gallade or Alakazam, and will also be on the level of Sabrina's. Which is to say that it is pretty powerful if I remember the anime right. Now, there is lastly the power of Communication as I had Giratina put it, or in other words, the ability to talk to Pokémon. Now, Naruto will still be able to hear a Pokémon's normal call, but it will be seldom heard really. Just think of it as a normal human's voice that Naruto can turn into the…sound effects that you get when you hear the adults speak in a Charlie Brown flick. Yeah…like that.**_

_**Now, on the issue of the egg, as people have asked me about it. I guess it is my bad on not mentioning it. For the meantime, it is being incubated, and yes, it can be this long since the Pokémon that Kurama will be is sort of on the powerful side, and will need time in order to be fully processed. Perhaps on par with the pseudo-legendries like Dratini. The reason why is that because one, Naruto is too young to care for an egg, and Kushina is too busy with either handling Naruto or being at work. And two, it is MUCH more responsible to know that a professor is taking care of it.**_

_**I believe I have said my case on these points, so again, thank you for the kind reviews and questions thus far, and keep doing so. Keep pairing suggestions coming too, but PLEASE give me a legit reason as to WHY. I am NOT going in blindly. And I also have my Pokémon list done pretty much no need for that.**_

_**Now, as always, **__**please review on my performance. And if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, and/or compliments, leave it in the reviews or send me a PM about it. Until then, ja ne!**_

_**PS: I need like 2 more reviews before I make over 200 reviews for Naruto: Ninja Summoner of Spira, as I have made it to where it is over 100k words and over 100k hits on it…so yeah…please do that as well, pretty please and thank you very much. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE POKEMON SERIES! If I did, I would've put more action scene in Naruto and not make him such a wimp. Seriously Kishimoto, grow up from the damn Uchiha-teme and give Naruto a break. He seriously needs it, or at least give him a girlfriend. With the Pokémon series, well, there can some things done. Games can be as they are, just that I would like to play one where I can BE the Pokémon in the battles, and have it made like in the anime. Speaking of which, with the anime, Ash would have grown up, gotten more Pokémon, and lastly, gotten a girlfriend. After that, I would have had different heroes for EACH region after Ash, that way it mixes things up._

Speaking –"And here I thought this would be too easy"

Pokémon speech – "_Oi, oyabun, do you want me to use Solarbeam?_"

Thoughts – _Damn it_

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being speech – "**Foolish ningen"**

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being thoughts – _**You amuse me**_

Jutsu, techniques, etc. – Rasengan!

_**AN: And here I am again! Taking up right where I left off, this will contain who will be training Naruto in the fundamentals of Aura. And just as a warning, it may not be who you think it is. Just watch and enjoy.**_

Ch 4: The Usefulness of Aura

(Date: August 4, 2016) (Time: 11:45 AM)

"…Kami, I didn't know that training would be THIS hard for Aura!" Naruto complained as he panted on the ground.

It had been a few good days since he had met the trainer that the Venusaur had told him about, and boy was he really surprised that this person was an Aura user. Not only that, but the trainer was a hard ass person, making his own mother's training sessions pale in comparison.

"Gah, I wish I knew what I was getting myself into!" Naruto said as he tried to get up.

"Blasty, use Hydro Pump!" an older female voice called out.

"Naruto, watch out!" a younger female voice called out in return.

"_Come on boy, show me that you can keep up!_" the Pokémon known as Blasty said as he launched water out of its cannons.

"DAMMIT ALL!" Naruto cursed as he tried to block the incoming water with an Aura Shield. The shield was able to hold for a little while before the water broke through, sending Naruto to the ground again.

He coughed up the water that he had accidentally inhaled while glaring at the Blastoise that had drenched him. He could see that the older Pokémon was smirking at Naruto's misery, which pissed him off to no end. Before he could do anything else though, he sees the Blastoise launch another barrage of water.

Deciding to screw it all, he uses Kawarimi with a log, and letting it get blasted to pieces. Using the temporary distraction, he charges chakra into his legs, and leaps onto the Shell Pokémon. He hardly knew what hit him, since he could barely feel the kick in the first place.

After landing, he then puts on his own smirk directed to the Pokémon as he said, "HAH! Take that!"

The Blastoise just grunted in response as he hears the older voice calls out, "Alright, that's enough for today! Narut is using his mother's techniques so the training session is over!"

"KAMI! FINALLY!" Naruto screamed in relief as he fell to the ground, panting.

He then hears the smaller female voice, now next to him, say, "Naruto, are you alright? I try to tell my sister not to go hard on you, but she wouldn't listen. I-"

"It's all good Leaf, Naruto said a calm smile. "I've been put through worse with my own mother."

"What! Your mother does worse!" the now identified Leaf screams out in horror. She was the same age as Naruto, sporting shoulder length brown hair and green eyes, and wearing a kiddie style sun dress. "How can your own mother do that to you! Doesn't she know that she is causing you pain?!"

"She does. She makes me use it as a motivation to get better," Naruto muttered as he grimaces about some of the more harsh training sessions with her.

"Well, maybe I should take some lessons from her then. It's make you a better man," the older female voice said.

"NO! I will not let you do any more harm to him!" Leaf said as she went up, blocking her so-called sister from her friend. "Can't you see he has had enough Green?"

(_**AN: BAM! Sorry folks, but it is Not Delia. Too cliché.**_)

"Yeah, yeah, I get the message," the now identified Green said nonchalantly. "But he can't get better if I don't push him. Maybe certain someone just wants him to stay all soft and cuddly, hm?"

Leaf only blushes as she stuttered, "D-don't say such things!"

The older sister only laughed at her younger sister as Leaf glared at her for mentioning her childhood crush like that. She had to thank Arceus that Naruto wasn't all that aware of the feelings of the female, or she would be so embarrassed. That, and there was the fact that he was being lifted off carelessly by Blasty, earning the Pokémon some not-so-clever insults from said boy.

Green Smith only flips her brown hair, smirking at them. She was wearing her usual outfit which consisted of a long black, traveling dress, black boots, and two golden rings on her wrists. Her emerald eyes were glowing with mirth as she watched her little sister get mad at her mentioning her 'secret' and her 'student' arguing with her Blasty. It was a most comical sight to her.

Flipping her hair again, Green then says, "Blasty, let the kid down. He looks like he'll have a heart attack."

The Pokémon responds by dropping Naruto unceremoniously on the ground, earning him more insults from Naruto as he rose from the ground.

"Naruto, are you OK?" Leaf asks as she runs up to him.

"Yeah, just peachy," Naruto grumbled. "I wonder half the time why I put up with this kind of crap when I can just use my chakra and be done with it."

"It's because you need to learn how to use Aura on the dime kid," Green answered bluntly. "You can't always rely on your chakra as you call it. I prefer it this way then the slow and steady way."

"That's because you get to torture innocent kids like me and Leaf here," Naruto retorted.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Green grinned impishly.

"Green, you're a MEANIE!" Leaf called out. "My sister isn't supposed to be like this!"

"Oh? And how am I supposed to teach you brats?" Green asked nonchalantly. "It's not like you can travel to Hoenn or Sinnoh to find any Aura practitioners at your leisure."

"Maybe if we had a Lucario or a Medicham," Naruto grumbled. And it was good reason too. He had been waiting for when his vision from earlier would come true since he started training, but he had been lately been found with nothing.

The Lady Gardevoir at the Oak Reserve had said that at times these visions won't be fulfilled until maybe months to years. And as we know Naruto, as much as he was smart, he had next to no patience. It probably was due to his Uzumaki genes kicking in there.

Green then said, snapping Naruto ou8t of his thoughts, "Alright brats come on. Mom should have lunch ready for us by now."

And as if on cue, Naruto's and Leaf's stomachs grumbled in recognition. Naruto only just scratched the back of his head sheepishly while the latter blushed in embarrassment. It was hard for her to impress her friend if she were to be so un-lady like. She did not for her to be like her older sister in no way in that manner too, since Naruto argued with her a LOT.

As the group went on to the Smith residence, Naruto went through his mind on how far he had progressed. Since his discovery of his 'talents', he had enlisted the help of a LOT of people AND Pokémon. For his psycho-kinesis as Lady Gardevoir called it, she herself had been helping him with the basics. And most of that included…or should he say mandated meditation.

Not that he minded it in the slightest since he already does it for his chakra control, but instead of looking for his chakra, he would focus on his mind. Let it be known that his mind wasn't all that powerful and lacked the control too, so it was quite a common sight for things to start floating and spinning around whenever he would do the exercises. And the things DID include Pokémon too. He had been scared to death when he had ended the exercise one time and seeing some wandering small Pokémon fall to the ground.

He had asked about the combat purposes of it, but Lady Gardevoir had said that he would only start that until he was fully ready to handle the training. In other words, he had to get his control down.

Save for the physical exercises that he got via his mother and Green, he had also been getting some training through Brutus, the one Nidoking that had saved him that day. The muscle giant had quite put him through the ringer with his 'training', which mostly consisted of spars with some Fighting types. So far, he had won against a Machop, Tyrogue, and a Hitmontop. He didn't know who the next fighter was, but that insane grin on Brutus's face only made him shiver in fright.

Finally, there was the Aura training with Green. The training with her at the start was like his chakra exercises, though he would often confuse the two energies with each other. And then there were the practical exercises, which was what he had just done. He would have to do a spar or task with only using his Aura. Today was him trying to summon up an Aura Shield, which he failed miserably. The last time was him trying to summon the Aura to use as an intimidation.

Not that he minded Green as a teacher since she was more or a 'do it' teacher than theory, but she was more of a hard ass than her own mother for Kami's sake! The only condolence that he can deal with was that he would be with his friend Leaf. He had met the young brunette a year ago during a visit to Oak's lab, and the two had been friends since.

Contrast to Naruto's bright and outgoing personality, Leaf was more of a thinker and soft person, much unlike her sister. There was also the fact that she was also very smart too. He had often caught her reading a book whenever she would be bored or not training her Aura. He didn't care for books that much, but at least his friend had something to occupy her time. He had either his Eevee to play with or his mother to help out with at her flower shop.

He had also noticed that his mother had taken a shine to Leaf. Whenever she would visit his home, Kushina would make sure that she was comfortable and well-fed. He would thought that maybe it was because she had wanted a daughter along with him to keep her busy, but unknown to him, it was her Uzumaki cunning making sure that Leaf STICKS to Naruto. Not that he would know.

And then there was Green, the older sibling of Leaf and his teach and the ways of Aura. She was more like him with her outgoing personality, but with a touch of sadism added into the mix. His mother would often compare her to a chunin she had known back at her old home, which made him shiver in fright if the two were to ever meet. But regardless of her wanting to maim him via training, she really did care for him. Not that she would ever show it, but sh3e would always make sure that the practical exercises were safe enough for him to be just exhausted and nothing more.

There was also the fact that she was very protective of her family, and by proxy him due to her past. She doesn't talk about it too much, but she did mention that Silver, the man he had met at Oak's lab, and she had been through quite an adventure back in her younger years.

He had to chuckle to himself as he remembered the first day he had officially met her and got her to start training him.

(Flashback: June 31, 2016)

"_Is this the right place brother_?" Eevee asked as she and Naruto arrived at the Smith's residence, much to the latter's shock.

"Kami I hope so Eevee. It was a pain in the butt to get here," Naruto answered as he looked around for anyone to be outside the house. "That Venusaur DID say that Leaf's older sister would be the one who we turn to for this. I haven't even met her yet!"

"_Do you think that maybe she just wasn't here at all? She IS a trainer,_" Eevee asked as she sniffed for anything familiar.

"I…guess you got me there," Naruto muttered to the side. "But anyway, what kind of person do you think that Green is?"

"_I wouldn't know brighter. I tried to get some information out of them, but they wouldn't budge an inch. I guess we would find out soon…_" Eevee answered.

Naruto only nodded to his Pokémon before he went up to the door, and pressed the doorbell. He backs up upon hearing the familiar 'ding-dong', waiting for either Leaf or her parents to answer.

That came soon as the door opened, revealing an older woman wearing a casual 'mother-at-home' outfit, who then said, "Oh, Naruto! How good of you to come visit us! Leaf would be happy to see her friend. Come in! Come in!"

"Thank you Mrs. Smith," Naruto thanked as he and Eevee entered the house.

"Do you want anything to drink or snack on?" Mrs. Smith asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"No thanks ma'am. Is Leaf here?"

"Oh, she is indeed! I'll go get her!" Mrs. Smith cheered as she left to get his friend.

After the woman had left, Eevee then muttered, "_Why is it that that woman is so strange and so outgoing? It creeps me out._"

Naruto only answers by petting her as he said, "I know Eevee. I know."

He would have sat down on the couch there to wait for Leaf to come down, but then an older female's voice asks, "Who are you kid?"

"Well then who are you?!" Naruto childishly retorted as he turned, facing an older version of Leaf, yet younger than Mrs. Smith.

"Oh? It seems we got ourselves a little spunky kid here. Tell me, what you would want with my dear little sister?" the older girl asked with a mysterious smile.

"It's none of your business lady!" Naruto shouted.

"Never mind then" the older girl shrugged, like she didn't really care about it. "But anyway, would you be interested in some…items from _beyond the border_?"

"Eh?" Naruto questioned intelligently while his Eevee looked on, just as confused.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Nothing that you would be interested in," the older girl shrugged again.

Now Naruto was pulled in. "What? What is it? I wanna see it!"

"Are you sure? If you see it, then you would have to give me any money you got, Savvy?" she grinned impishly.

Naruto would have answered in the affirmative, but then Leaf bursts into the living room shouting, "GREEN! Naruto doesn't want your junk! Get away from him!"

"Wait, what is going on Leaf-agh!" Naruto grunted as Leaf attaches herself to him, glaring at the older, yet still grinning woman in the process.

"You keep you mitts out of MY Naruto Fiend! GO!" Leaf shouted.

"Awe~. Leaf, what do you have to that for?" Green pouted childishly.

That comment just only made Leaf intensify her glare directed at her sister, while holding onto Naruto. Said blond boy was looking back forth between the two girls, wondering how on earth there were two of them by the look of it. He was also slowly losing his ability to breathe.

Pointing with a smirk, Green then said, "Uh, Leaf, you're killing your friend there. You MIGHT want to let him go soon."

Looking to her friend, she confirms her older sister's statement since Naruto's face was becoming a shade of blue. Panicking, she releases him while saying, "Naruto! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to!"

"Eh*cough cough*its fine Leaf. I*cough cough gasp* have survived worse," Naruto managed to utter while trying to regain his breath.

"But I feel terrible for I Naruto! You were choking because of me!" Leaf cried out. "And what do you mean you survived worse?! Is your mommy making you work hard again?"

"Eh…its nothing really Leaf. Just the family business and all," Naruto said quickly, hoping to avoid any more uncomfortable questions.

Leaf seemed to have bought it as she instead asked, now calm and devoid of teas, "So Naruto, why did you come by our house today?"

"Well I-"

Naruto was then interrupted by Mrs. Smith coming in, carrying some milk and cookies as she said, "Oh Naruto, leaf! I brought in some milk and cookies for you~

"Thanks mom!" Leaf thanked as she dove into the cookies.

_Kami, Leaf sure does have her mood swings…_Naruto thought inwardly as eh nibbled on his own cookies.

Mrs. Smith then turns to Green and asks, "Dear, would you like anything? It has been SO LONG since you have last been at home."

"It's fine mom. I had lunch before I got here," Green answered with a small smile.

"Alright then. I'll be in the backyard tending the garden. Shout if you need me~!"

"Sure mom/Alright mommy!" Leaf and Green shouted.

Getting back into the conversation, Naruto asked pointedly at Green, "So, you're Green…"

"Yeah, and what kid?" Green asked nonchalantly; now back into her previous persona.

"Why is it that I have never heard or seen you in the past times that I have been here?" Naruto asked.

"Meh, I was out," Green answered with a shrug.

_That wasn't much to go on._

"And you never asked Naruto. I thought that maybe mommy or your mommy had told you about Green," Leaf answered as she was now petting Eevee.

_Well…she does have a point there. But I'm 6! How the heck am I supposed to ask questions like that?!_

"_You know brother, you could always ask these things to your mother?_" Eevee added, though it was only heard as its callings to Leaf and Green.

"Quiet Eevee," Naruto pouted, before sitting his face into a serious one. "Green, I actually came here to ask something of you?"

"Oh? Pour Moi? And what do you require of me?"

Pushing down his irritation at the older girl, Naruto pushes his Aura out like Lady Gardevoir had taught him while he says, "Teach me how to use Aura."

"Whoa, what is that Naruto?" Leaf asked in awe at the blue aura that surrounded him.

Green though was staring at the boy with a calculative stature. She had felt something from him in times past when he was still a baby, but she only put it as nothing. Now though she knew that she was wrong in doing that. She had heard of the Uzumaki's that had entered Pallet Town in quite the unique fashion that would make some Pokémon enthusiasts envious. Kushina is as of now a proud owner of the Uzumaki Flowery, a somewhat new store where she would sell things from flower arrangements to various berries that Trainers would use for Poffins, Pokéblocks, and many more. Hell, she had visited the store herself time to time to get some of the woman's berries.

She had put Kushina as a warm, but closed person. It would probably have to do with what her life at wherever she was from. But then there was also that strange vibe that she would give off. Green had thought of it as Aura, but whenever she would try to make it resonate with her own, she got no response. That was more than an answer enough to denounce Kushina as an Aura Practitioner. She instead had something else, something like Aura, but different.

And then there were the rumors that were coming up lately surrounding the woman and her son, who was the boy in front of her now. There had been explosions, Pokémon being riled up for no reason, and many other strange incidents near the Uzumaki residence tnad the forest that was near them. Since she didn't know the Uzumaki's well enough, she would put it off as nothing that should concern her.

But she did consider the Uzumaki's a bunch of weirdoes. And finally there was Naruto. She had heard of the boy who had befriended her little sister from said girl's mouth and her parents whenever she talked to them. She knew that she would meet him sooner or later, but then there were the…comments she got from her Pokémon that told her otherwise.

Like any experienced trainer, she could understand her Pokémon well enough to get the gist of what they were saying. The fact that she is an Aura Practitioner only increased that. She couldn't literally understand her Pokémon, as much as she would want to, but she could tell that they wanted her to meet the boy soon. Why, they would never say, only that it would be one of the more pivotal moments in her trainer career or something like that.

Now though, during her first conversation with him, she perceived him as just a normal boy who had a friend with that Eevee he brought with him and her little sister. And there was the touch of gullibility, but that was normal for kids that age. Now though, with the amount of Aura he was putting out, Green knew that she would have to be the one training him in Aura. It was quite obvious. But she had to know how exactly he knew about Aura and how he knew she was one herself.

Flipping some hair out of her face, Green asks, "Hmmm. So you got the talent kid, but tell me, how exactly did you know to look for me?"

"Eh? You can do that stuff too Green?" Leaf asked shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I have my own reasons Leaf, drop it for now," Green answered curtly. She then leans forward from her seat, placing her elbows on her legs and interlacing her fingers, and lastly, placing a stare at Naruto.

The said boy fidgeted a bit wondering how to answer that. He had thought that he would be able to talk with her in a more private setting. Now there won't be a chance to do that, but he felt that he could trust Leaf with what he could say. After all, if there were as many Aura Practitioners as that Venusaur had said, and then the amount of secrecy around them would be just as big. With that in mind, there will be less people who would believe anything said from a child his and Leaf's ages.

He glances at his Eevee, who looked just as confused while she was perched on Leaf's lap. She too did not really know what exactly to do in this situation. Oh, how he wished he had Lady Gardevoir here to help him through this.

He scratches the back of his head out of his nervousness as he said, "Well, would it be alright if you two would keep what I say a secret? I…uh…don't want this to go out or anything but I…I trust you Leaf. You (he points to Green.) not so much, but you ARE going to be my teacher, so I might as well tell you what I know thus far."

"That depends on what exactly you will say kid," Green said neutrally while Leaf just looked between the two, blinking owlishly and confusedly on what was going on.

Eevee had gotten what Naruto was going to say, so she makes her way to Naruto's side, taking her seat on his lap. Naruto then takes a deep breath as he began to explain what happened the previous day.

(End Flashback)

Naruto had never felt so nervous in his life while he told his story to Leaf her older sister. Of course, after he had finished, Leaf was in deep awe at what had happened and had asked what all he will learn to do. That led to him demonstrating his complete comprehension of Pokémon speech by him having a discussion with his Eevee.

Not satisfied completely by the demonstration, Green calls out her Clefy, a Clefable, and sees the incoming discussion. She had to admit that she learned some interesting things about the Clefairy/Clefable species than she would never had thought of before. And the thing was that he had put on no illusion of acting. It was all pure conversation between Clefy and the bond boy.

It was then that Green had accepted Naruto's request, much to his and Leaf's shock. But, being her sly, con-woman self, she adds in her own flair to it by having it where she would have to talk with his mother about it. Naruto had sweated about it for a bit, since he had himself yet to tell his own mother about it. And he could just imagine her reaction to it.

When that came, Kushina had acted weird to him at first. She had acted like it was nothing special and just a part of him. Of course, that was just a front made for Naruto just to keep him in the dark. After agreeing to how exactly the young woman was going to train her son, Kushina had let Green go with a farewell to her. That was when the shit hit the fan.

Kushina had berated her son for not telling her about it as soon as it had happened. And then there was her yelling at him for having the gall to keep it a secret from her and had made him tell her everything about that day. After that had been told, Kushina could only facepalm herself as she muttered about killing someone named Murphy. Naruto had no idea on who she was talking about, but he knew better than to ask her about it when she was in angry.

Unknown to Naruto, Kushina had linked this directly to the Kyuubi acting up and giving him abilities like they would normally do. Though this made her worry about him being open to the biju's influence and had made herself check the seal just for safety. She had found no change in the seal shockingly that night, much to Naruto's ignorance. She chalked it up as something that came out of the Kyuubi's youki, or maybe something else entirely.

Naruto then had thought that he had got off a little bit too easy then. There was only the yelling and the worrying that his mother portrayed before everything went on as normal, which was way too suspicious to him. He was proved right come the next morning, and his mother had worked him into the ground hard.

Getting back to reality, Naruto had left the Smith residence quickly, wanting to get home as fast as his pain filled legs could carry. Green had given him a short evaluation of what he did well and what he did badly, in her own words of course. The translated version would be that she had commended him for learning the Aura Shield quicker than she did, but felt that there was still plenty room for improvement, especially since Naruto would keep on switching to chakra out of instinct.

_Well, how else am I supposed to learn?!_ Naruto complained inwardly. _I have been learning about chakra for much longer than Aura, so of course I am going to want to use that more than Aura! But NO~, Green has to be a butthead about it and make me work harder! Kami, why did I sign up for this?_

As Naruto neared his home, he stops suddenly, feeling something was amiss. He looks around, extending his sense as best as he can due to the limited training he had in that field. He turns suddenly to his left, hearing a rustle in the bushes and trees. Seeing no movement, Naruto waits for a few moments, just in case something was to come out.

Green had told him that sooner or later, Pokémon would probably sense his Aura from his person, since it has become useful to him. That meant, calling from her own experience when she said it, that there was a chance that he could be attacked by a Pokémon sensing the Aura, thinking it to be one from another Pokémon.

He waited for a few moments, though it seemed like an eternity to him. Nothing came out. He sighed in resignation, thinking that he was just being paranoid. Turing back on the path, Naruto runs on up ahead to his house, where his mother will be waiting with hopefully dinner already prepared.

But to his ignorance, back at where he was looking at, a lone Pokémon sat perched on a tree branch, observing the running boy. It had felt the Aura within him, which was a first for it. It had head from its fellow brethren that sometimes, though was a rarity, that one of them had a chance to come across a human who had the ability to use Aura. If that were to happen, they were to pursue them in hopes of joining up with him.

Now, it had planned to do this, but the hesitation that pulled into the depths of the Pokémon's consciousness stopped it from moving. It cringed, remembering the cruel things that its…well, former it should say kind had done to it, just because of its different colored fur and its power. Though the elder of its pack had tried to cease the bullying down to a minimum, it wasn't enough for the Pokémon to handle.

So, in turn, it did the only logical thing that it could do. It ran. And it ran hard, away from its oppression that it suffered by its own kind. Now, the Pokémon was stronger than the ones that were the same age as it, so it knew how to survive against the cruel world. It hadn't expected much, since it was mainly a loner through and through. It had expected that it would live like this for the rest of its life, but apparently, Arceus had took pity on it, and had blessed him with the potential of being paired with an Aura using human. It couldn't believe tis own luck.

Now though, it would have to wait, and survive just a little while longer. When the human boy would leave for whatever he was doing, it would follow, and hopefully make contact with him. It had to do this, as it was all he could do. It was its last hope.

(Date: August 6, 2016) (Location: Oak Laboratory/Reserve)

"So why are we going to visit Oak-jiji Kaa-san?" Naruto asked as sat next to his mother in the family car. He had been told about how they were going to the lab for a visit, though Naruto had a feeling that his mother had wanted to spy on whatever training he was doing with the Pokémon here. He never did tell her how exactly he was being trained through his body and psycho-kinesis, as he wanted to keep it a secret that he as learning from Brutus and Lady Gardevoir.

"OH, I haven't talked to the old man in a while Naruto-kun, so I thought that it would do me good to pay a visit while the store is closed for the day. And I am sure that you would like to play around with his grandson, right?" she answered as she made a turn on an intersection.

"But Gary is such a prep. Always so smug and thinks he knows everything," Naruto grumbled. "And if Ash is there with him too, OH KAMI! Those two are unbearable!"

"Awe. Naruto-kun, they are just trying to impress you. They look up to you," Kushina chortled.

"Yeah, I'll believe that whenever those two would stop yelling at each other for every. LITTLE. THING," Naruto harrumphed.

The drive continued on in silence from the two Uzumaki's while the radio was talking about talking about a book or something. Upon arriving at the Oak Laboratory, Naruto somewhat recognizes the cars belonging to the Ketchum and Oak families, making him facepalm and groan at the same time. Of course Kami would deem it funny for her to watch him put up with those two brats. He could take solace though in the fact that he also recognized the Smith's car, meaning that Leaf was here too.

Once entering the lab, Naruto notices his friend and yells out, "Hey Silver! How's it going?"

The red head just smiled at the blond child as he said, "Meh, I've been handling it as much as I can, but enough about me. I heard that my good friend Green has been driving you into the ground eh?"

"EH?!" Naruto shouted. "D-d-don't believe the words of that meanie! I have been doing just fine!"

"Not what I remembered from yesterday kid," the sad brunette said while stepping into the room, while watching Silver laugh at Naruto's paled face.

"There, there kid, just teasing ya," Green said nonchalantly. "But it's time for you to scoot on out of here, as I would like to catch up with my friend here. Plus I don't think you would like seeing those two brats trying to wow my sister."

That did not sit with Naruto well as he gain several tick marks on his head before dashing away. Like his evil teacher had said, the two Gakis, Ash and Gary, were arguing about Kami knows what, leaving a disgruntled Leaf off with his surrogate sister, Eevee.

Eevee perks up and smiles at seeing her brother arriving at the area, which had Leaf focus her attention to Naruto. She immediately smiled at Naruto's figure, glad to see her crush was here and well. But it wouldn't do any harm to check on him just to be sure.

Running up to him and leaving the two immature boys to whatever it is they were doing, Leaf asks, "Hey Naruto, glad you're here! Are hurt though? My sister was a meanie to you yesterday."

"Nah, I'm fine Leaf. I heal fast," Naruto admonished sheepishly. "But enough about me. Are the two Gaki's bothering you?"

"Unfortunately," Leaf sighed. "They were trying to see who I liked the best by doing such childish competitions that would only end with them ether failing or fighting on who was better."

"_Yeah, and they did fail badly. I couldn't hold myself from laughing at their attempt to climb the trees_," Eevee added through snickering. "_I think that they were trying to imitate you which just made it more funny!_"

Naruto could only sigh in exasperation while he stared on at the two brats. Gary was only a little more than two years younger than him. He sported brown eyes, brown spikey hair, black shorts, purple t-shirt, and plain tennis shoes. There was also that weird necklace that he would always wear, but Naruto would usually just ignore it, putting it as a Good Luck charm of sorts. He also had this pompous attitude that his mother said reminded him of certain Uchiha she happened to _dislike_, in her words, though it only came due to his parents spoiling him rotten. At least his aunt, Daisy Oak treated him like a normal child and punished him whenever he would do something bad.

Ash would be the epitome of a brash Inuzuka or Uzumaki boy according to her mother's words. Being three years younger than him, it would be understood, but this kid just took it too far sometimes, that Naruto would facepalm himself out of exasperation. He had inherited his raven colored hair and eyes from Mr. Ketchum, along with his brashness and cluelessness to the world. He also had those weird zigzag birthmarks on his cheeks, but put it as nothing more than decoration. He was wearing a bright yellow t-shirt that had a long white stripe going vertically through it, and there were his blue jean shorts, typical for a kid his age, and his tennis shoes.

The kid may have his brashness from his father, but he had also developed a weird caring and foolhardy devotion to any and all Pokémon. He had hoped that he would grow out of it as he aged, but then there were those times where he had to save his idiotic butt from being crushed to death by a roaming Onix just because he wanted to feed it, and that one time he had to get some Goldeen and Seaking to pull him from the lake because he wanted to have fun with some Seel. How he had ended up in the middle of the lake that day, he would never know.

But, the two would become a pain in Naruto's butt whenever the two kids would come together, even when he and/or Leaf was around. The two would go on and on and on about who was better at what, who liked what the most, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. Kami he hated it. And then they would try to impress Naruto through trying to capture some Pokémon for them to keep, like how he did with his Eevee so long ago. One time it went a bit too far without his knowing, and the two boys had been chased around by a swarm of Beedril, just because they had wanted to net in some Weedle and Kakuna. Yeah, bad idea on their part, but they were just kids, as the adults would say.

Of course, Naruto would say otherwise since it would be him EVERY KAMI FREAKING (Said in his childish mind since he doesn't know curse words) TIME that had to save their asses. Now though had been a calm day for him and Leaf, which was a blessing to the both of them and Eevee included, since she had to put in some of her aid from time to time.

Turning to Leaf, Naruto asks, "So, do you want to meet Lady Gardevoir? I am sure that she would be around the usual spot."

"Oh, REALLY?" Leaf asked starry eyed. "I would LOVE to meet her! I have heard SO MUCH about them, and, and, and had wanted to hear them sing too!"

"_She seems a little bit excited, ne big brother,_" Eevee chortled.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto grumped. "But we need to move quietly so that we don't tip the Gakis off. Hopefully they won't do anything stupid and try to follow us."

After nodding to that fact, Naruto lets his friend climb onto his back, much to her blushing pleasure. She had felt reasonably light due to Naruto due to the fact that she was the same age as him, and that Brutus had been drilling him in strength and endurance building. Carrying Leaf was nothing to him compared to the multitude of branches and logs that that Poison Type giant would make him carry.

They would leave as quick as they could, leaving the two brats in their arguing wake. The group didn't take that long to reach the clearing where Naruto would meet Lady Gardevoir for his Psychic training. Though he did had a look of amusement and ire on his face since he saw the startled look on Leaf's face. Before landing, he and Eevee had to endure some pretty loud screams from the said girl. She hadn't traveled like this, so of course she was excited. But then there was the shock of the fact that his sister Eevee was following them, at the same pace, on top of the trees that threw her through a loop.

And then there were the numerous amounts of Pokémon that they had passed while on their journey. Leaf had been looking and pointing around at anything that caught her eye with an expression that screamed awe and curiosity, wondering what kind of Pokémon they were and stuff like that.

_Man, though I never heard a girl talk so fast,_ Naruto complained inwardly.

Leaf then asks, "So where is Lady Gardevoir? Shouldn't she be here?"

"Sometimes she is, but there are times when she would not be here," Naruto answered as he sat down into a meditative position. "Since she isn't, I usually just start with some meditating. We always start like that."

"That sounds boring~," Leaf whined. "I wanted to meet the Lady Gardevoir!"

"Trust me, once she sense me channel my psychic energy, she'll come. Just be aware, she likes to teleport to here silently."

"Pfft. Like she could sneak up on me," Leaf scoffed.

"Naruto would have made a comment there, but he was already going through his mental exercises. He just shook his head as he took in his deep breaths and releasing them. With each breath that he exhaled, he concentrated on the channeling his psyche to his surroundings.

He begins to feel some pull backs, indicating that he had attached his psyche to some low weight objects. Taking in and releasing another breath, he imagines the objects he had latched on to begin to react. Picturing the command within his mind, he holds out his left hand, slowly lifting it up. The objects responded in kind quickly enough.

He had to keep down the incoming smirk when he heard Leaf gasp and start shouting at what was happening around her. Biting down the smirk down, Naruto puts his left hand down, making the objects he had latched onto down in the process. He then does the same thing with his right hand, though he did it quicker than the previous time.

Feeling the stress coming, he releases his psyche on the objects, making them fall to the ground suddenly. He could hear Leaf shriek out of fright, probably since one of the objects was probably close, if not above her. He would have laughed, but then chose to keep it for later teasing.

He then feels a familiar presence, making him smile. Rising from his seat, he says to his teacher, "Hey Lady Gardevoir. Where were you?"

Leaf tried to look around to find his other teacher, but then jumps when she hears the said Pokémon say behind her, "_I have been attending with some issues regarding some Tauros and their feeding habits. But how do you fare young Naruto?_"

"I've been doing fine thanks. Oh, I was able to summon a corporeal Aura Shield yesterday," Naruto grinned.

"_That is good that you are progressing in your training. I trust that Green hasn't been too hard?"_

"Meh, she can be hard on me, but she is pretty much on the same level as Kaa-san," Naruto answered.

Gardevoir nods before gesturing to the gaping Leaf. "_And might this be? She looks similar to Green._"

"Oh, that's Leaf. She's the younger sister to Green."

Gardevoir nods before kneeing down to Leaf's level. "_Hello young Leaf. And how do you fare to day?_"

Unfortunately, Leaf couldn't understand what she was saying, but she was still shocked at the Gardevoir's sudden appearance. She then turns and demands, "Naruto! What is she saying?! What can I say?!"

Ha ha, she is asking how you are Leaf," Naruto laughed.

"Eh…um…I….I am alright ma'am," Leaf stuttered.

Gardevoir only grinned softly at the young girl. "_You need not fear young Leaf. I am a valuable confidant to your friend here._"

Seeing Leaf's confused face, Naruto says, "Lady Gardevoir is saying that you shouldn't be scared of her and that she is friendly."

Nodding to that, she then begins to go into a tirade of questions which made Naruto and Gardevoir chuckle and shake their heads out of amusement. The young girl finally had lost her breath after going on and on about questions and requests aimed at Lady Gardevoir for about anything the girl could come up with.

Taking a deep breath after losing it from her fast talking, Naruto says, "Easy Leaf, there is no need for you to ask every Kami made question that comes to mind. She isn't going anywhere."

She pouted childishly at Naruto before turning back to the Pokémon. "Can you sing for me? I have heard so much about how Gardevoirs have so beautiful voices."

Gardevoir, seeing no wrong in doing it, just nods before she rose from her spot. Never hearing it himself, Naruto takes his seat next to a tree. Leaf sits next to him as well, unconsciously leaning into Naruto instead if of the tree. The Pokémon had a mental chuckle at the intimate position that the two children were in, but thought it as nothing more than two very young friends being close.

Taking in a deep breath, she hums out some test notes to a song that she had heard in her youth. It had been sung in another language that she nor her mother heard of, but had considered it as a traditional song nonetheless to her species.

Taking another breath, she begins the song. Let it be known that due to Naruto's ability, that he could hear the translation of whatever language she was singing. Leaf on the other hand could only hear the murmurs of the Gardevoir's name and some other hums.

"_En nashao…bu no ben shun..du te shu tuo…kewarou sa lei. En nashao…bu no ben shun..du te shu tuo…kewarou sa lei._"

The Gardevoir then continued on, changing the lyrics just as she had done before with her mother. The two children listening were so mesmerized by the mythical lyrics of the Pokémon that they didn't notice that there were other Pokémon coming into the clearing, hearing the singing of the Lady Gardevoir, which to them was a treat.

"_En nashao…bu no ben shun..du te shu tuo…kewarou sa lei. En nashao…bu no ben shun..du te shu tuo…kewarou sa lei._"

The singing had then escalated into a glorious melody so powerful, that the Gardevoir had begun to channel her psychic energies to her surroundings. Naruto, though still not used to dealing with it, had picked up the power build up. He looks around, and sees that none of their fellow audience members were paying any mind to it. Putting as part of the show, Naruto puts his eyes back to his teacher, though he somewhat ignores Leaf snuggling up to him.

AS the song went on, the psychic energy had begun to orchestrate itself to the leaves and plants. Naruto didn't know how it was possible, but the pick-up of the winds was making sounds in similar tones to Lady Gardevoir. In fact, he could pick up several wind tones becoming an accompaniment to the song.

The song went on as it did, bringing joy to those listening to it, but as they say, all god things must come to an end.

Lady Gardevoir snaps out of her reverie suddenly along with Naruto, sensing something was amiss with nature or something. Leaf would have voiced the question that was coming to her mind, but a loud explosion was made in the distance.

Naruto looks to see where the boom came from, but then he hears a Pidgey say, "_Madam Gardevoir, we have an urgent emergency! The group of Tauros have been provoked by two young human boys. They are rampaging on the fields!_"

Naruto didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know who exactly the small bird Pokémon was talking about, resulting in a facepalm on Naruto's face as he groaned.

A concerned and scared Leaf ten asks, "What is it Naruto? What's going on?"

"Ugh, those two Gakis had apparently tried to follow us and have now somehow pissed off a pack of Tauros," Naruto answered.

"WHAT!" Leaf screeched in fright. "What were those two thinking?! They will get crushed!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Leaf, have Eevee take you back to the lab and tell the adults what is going on, Meanwhile, me and Gardevoir-sensei will go and see what we can do about the situation," Naruto commanded, oddly sounding like he was much older than he should be.

"But Naruto, what if you get hurt?! We both should go back and get the adults," Leaf pleaded.

"As smart as that would be, we don't have the time. I wish Kaa-san had taught me that jutsu as it would be SO useful right now!" Naruto sighed before he had grumbled that last sentence. "But Leaf, I care more for YOUR safety than mine. Please, do this for me."

Taking in what he said, Leaf reluctantly nods slowly before she said, "Alright, I'll go, but you better come back alive, or I will make you sorry!"

"_I'll be sure to get her to the lab safely. Be careful brother!_" Eevee said as she and Leaf ran off back to the lab.

Turning to Lady Gardevoir, Naruto asks, "So, will I be forced to use my Aura or something?"

"_I can't be too sure on it Naruto, but we must make haste. Arceus help those two boys are injured,_" Lady Gardevoir said solemnly.

_And if they aren't Kami and Arceus be my witness, I will make sure that they will get injured,_ Naruto swore on the inside while he took his teacher's hand. Lady Gardevoir then uses her powers to make her eyes glow before teleporting them to the fields. Unknown to them, the same Pokémon from earlier had taken this as an opportunity to show its potential master that it would be a valuable partner and teacher in the ways of Aura.

_**AN: And that is done. Sorry about the lack of updates lately. With College and all, updating will be kind of hard to do, but rest assured, I promise that I will at least try to post an update once every week, or two weeks if need be.**_

_**Now, I won't say much here as I am too tired to type anything else, and that I have class at 8 in the freaking Friday morning. Bleh! I will answer questions that will no doubt come up due to some of the things that I have shown here.**_

_**Now, as always, **__**please review on my performance. And if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, and/or compliments, leave it in the reviews or send me a PM about it. Until then, ja ne!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE POKEMON SERIES! If I did, I would've put more action scene in Naruto and not make him such a wimp. Seriously Kishimoto, grow up from the damn Uchiha-teme and give Naruto a break. He seriously needs it, or at least give him a girlfriend. With the Pokémon series, well, there can some things done. Games can be as they are, just that I would like to play one where I can BE the Pokémon in the battles, and have it made like in the anime. Speaking of which, with the anime, Ash would have grown up, gotten more Pokémon, and lastly, gotten a girlfriend. After that, I would have had different heroes for EACH region after Ash, that way it mixes things up._

Speaking –"And here I thought this would be too easy"

Pokémon speech – "_Oi, oyabun, do you want me to use Solarbeam?_"

Thoughts – _Damn it_

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being speech – "**Foolish ningen"**

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being thoughts – _**You amuse me**_

Jutsu, techniques, etc. – Rasengan!

_**AN: and continuing where we left off from, Naruto will get a new partner today! That is al. enjoy.**_

Ch 5: Guess Who's Back in Black?

(Recap)

Naruto looks to see where the boom came from, but then he hears a Pidgey say, "_Madam Gardevoir, we have an urgent emergency! The group of Tauros have been provoked by two young human boys. They are rampaging on the fields!_"

Naruto didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know who exactly the small bird Pokémon was talking about, resulting in a facepalm on Naruto's face as he groaned.

A concerned and scared Leaf ten asks, "What is it Naruto? What's going on?"

"Ugh, those two Gakis had apparently tried to follow us and have now somehow pissed off a pack of Tauros," Naruto answered.

"WHAT!" Leaf screeched in fright. "What were those two thinking?! They will get crushed!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Leaf, have Eevee take you back to the lab and tell the adults what is going on, Meanwhile, me and Gardevoir-sensei will go and see what we can do about the situation," Naruto commanded, oddly sounding like he was much older than he should be.

"But Naruto, what if you get hurt?! We both should go back and get the adults," Leaf pleaded.

"As smart as that would be, we don't have the time. I wish Kaa-san had taught me that jutsu as it would be SO useful right now!" Naruto sighed before he had grumbled that last sentence. "But Leaf, I care more for YOUR safety than mine. Please, do this for me."

Taking in what he said, Leaf reluctantly nods slowly before she said, "Alright, I'll go, but you better come back alive, or I will make you sorry!"

"_I'll be sure to get her to the lab safely. Be careful brother!_" Eevee said as she and Leaf ran off back to the lab.

Turning to Lady Gardevoir, Naruto asks, "So, will I be forced to use my Aura or something?"

"_I can't be too sure on it Naruto, but we must make haste. Arceus help those two boys are injured,_" Lady Gardevoir said solemnly.

_And if they aren't Kami and Arceus be my witness, I will make sure that they will get injured,_ Naruto swore on the inside while he took his teacher's hand. Lady Gardevoir then uses her powers to make her eyes glow before teleporting them to the fields. Unknown to them, the same Pokémon from earlier had taken this as an opportunity to show its potential master that it would be a valuable partner and teacher in the ways of Aura.

(End Recap)

As soon as they had appeared in the field, Naruto had immediately seen the rampaging Tauros. Looking around, he doesn't see the two idiots yet. He feared the worse, but a sharp. High pitched scream had out that to rest.

Looking at the source, he sees Ash and Gary high up in a tree, screaming their heads off. And that was justified since the Tauros were thrashing on the tree. It was a possibility that the tree wouldn't last on while being under the pressure. The tree did look a bit young.

He calls out, "Oi, you guys okay up there?!"

He was met with the screams from them that sounded what a boy should not sound like, but that may have been due to their high pitched voices that came with the age. Though, the situation might be linked to that as well.

He nods, turns to Lady Gardevoir as he asks, "What do we do? I don't think that we can handle them?"

"_I will try and calm them with my songs. You, Naruto, will use your limited telekinesis and Aura powers to try and divert the Tauros that I can't persuade into another direction,_" she explained.

_**(Insert music: Pokémon Anime OST – Kanto Gym (Intense Action))**_

_**(**__** watch?v=xDOtEeI8sOQ&list=PLDE91DDD0EC54D130&index=12&feature=plpp_video**__**)**_

Naruto nods and springs into action. He starts by running towards a boulder that had been tossed aside by the rampaging Pokémon. Concentrating as hard as he can, and as fast as he can, he sees the boulder glow blue with energy. He then lifts both of his hands, making the boulder itself rise into the air. He would have felt pride come in then and there, but the weight was just a bit too much for him to handle.

Using all of the will he could muster he levitates the rock towards the tree where the brats were, whom were still screaming like girls. He drops it in front of the tree just in time for it to block a Tauros, who had conveniently hit it just as it had landed.

Our hero didn't spend that time dawdling though. Turning to another boulder, he picks it up with much more ease to place it next to the first boulder. He does this a few more times, forming a somewhat makeshift barrier surrounding the tree. It seemed to have put the boys at ease, but Naruto knew that it was far from over.

His danger senses kicked in, making him look and a charging Tauros. And it was coming at him, screaming something that he couldn't understand. He does a dodge roll to his left, avoiding the charging bull. He then had to do the same thing a few more times.

After doing it for what seemed like the 5th or 6th time, Naruto sees that the same Pokémon was coming in a little bit faster than he could react. So, going with his instincts, he pulls out his Aura.

The shield came almost immediately, stopping the Tauros in its tracks. Je then feels like he was being pushed back a few more times, letting him know that a few more Tauros had joined in on the struggle. Grunting in concentrating along with the incoming headache, Naruto tries to push back.

He feels the bulls being pushed back, which was indeed a plus on his side. Kami, if Green and Brutus were to see him now, they would cheer for him. Or, at least that was what would have happened in Naruto's mind.

He opens his closed eyes, allowing him to see about 5 Tauros trying to push back on his Aura Shield. He felt a tired, pain filled smirk come about, but then his eyes widen at the next problem. Well…make that BIG problem.

A little ways off, there was a larger than normal Tauros dragging its hoof on the ground. And it looked pissed, like in the times when he had caught his mother ranting on about her deceased husband, her past life, and the reoccurring teasing from her neighbors. Along with the occasional times when he would do something stupid, which wasn't that often surprisingly.

He knew though, random thoughts aside, that if what he thinks is the leader of the group of Tauros were to charge, he would be able to meet Kami herself a bit too soon. Just as the bigger Pokémon makes to charge, he sees something different happen. Out of nowhere, a darker Aura Sphere is shot at the Pokémon, resulting in an explosion.

Then a second one was launched at the Tauros in front of him, which he could count as a blessing from Arceus and Kami. After the smoke had cleared, he could see that the Tauros that he was holding off were now knocked out with the swirly eyes. But the bigger one was not, which meant trouble.

Looking from where he thought the Aura Sphere came from, his eyes widen at the sight in the distance. As if it were sent by Arceus itself, there was a Riolu of all things there, panting slightly from it firing those two attacks. But it looked very different than from what he saw in pictures, the TV, and Oak's journals.

Where it was supposed to be black, it was normal. In fact, its 'claw' apparel was there too, though it looked slightly longer and sharper than it should. But the major physical difference was from where it should have been a deep dark blue or a shade of green if it were a Shiny, it was silver. Then then its eyes were not their normal red color; they were instead gold color.

The Riolu runs up to the tired Naruto before he asks, "_Excuse me sir, but are you alright? I saw you feeling weary from that __Aura Shield__, and uh, thought that I could help._"

Naruto only smiles at the somewhat bashful creature. "No…uh-I should be thanking you. You really saved me there."

The Riolu only blushed. "_Please sir, I was only doing what was right. I am no one special at all._"

Naruto would have made a retort to that bullcrap statement, but the angered, no, infuriated 'mooing' of the Tauros was heard. With the two of them looking at it, it had risen off of the ground, and was snorting through its nose. It then does that hoof thing again, only it dug more deeper into the ground.

"Uh, hey, you wouldn't happen to have enough energy to do another one of those Aura Sphere, ne?" Naruto asked slowly as he backed up.

The Riolu was just shivering in fright, but it still gave his answer. "_I can sir, but only for one, maybe two if I were lucky. I could do my _special move_…but-uh…_"

Naruto notices his new partner's reluctance and only says, "Its fine, you don't have to say anything. Just hit him with the strongest attack you got when I get this thing. Got it?"

The Pokémon nods to his possible new master's orders and leaps away to prepare. Our hero then makes an offensive gesture to the bull, knowing that he would have to run like hell afterwards. And he did so.

By showing the Tauros his middle fingers like his mother would do sometimes whenever she would watch some of the more intense matches, the Pokémon immediately moos in rage before it charges. The dodge was simple enough since the Pokémon by now was in a blind rage. Hell, he could have said 'Olé!' just for the hell of it.

After dodging three more charges, Naruto calls up one of the boulders that he had placed near the tree where the boys were still at. He didn't register their looks of shock and awe that the troublesome two were showing.

As soon as he sees the Tauros start to turn around slowly, he channels all of his will into tossing the boulder. The Pokémon never saw it coming. It made contact with its right side, which seemed to make some manner of damage done to the bull.

Naruto then looks and sees the Riolu having just finished gathering what Aura he could. Then, with all his might, he throws it at the Tauros. Once again, with it being immobile due to the large boulder that Naruto had thrown at it, it didn't have the chance to dodge or uses its strength to bash it away. The glowing ball makes contact, and immediately explodes.

The two wait, side by side, muscles tense and ready to move. As the smoke cleared slowly, they could see that their paranoia was fruitful since the Tauros was still standing, though it looked dead tired.

Before the two youngsters could make a move, Lady Gardevoir appears next to the Pokémon and simply taps its head. The result was instantaneous as the bull Pokémon fell down onto the ground, asleep.

_**(End Music)**_

Naruto just stares at the sleeping Pokémon with a blank expression a few silent minutes before turning to his mentor. "You could've done that…at any time…could you?"

Lady Gardevoir only smiled. "_I was busy guiding the other Tauros to another area. But, I will say that I am very proud of your telekinesis work. You managed to even do a battle form of it._"

Naruto didn't really accept the answer from his mentor, but knew when to keep his mouth shut. Uzumaki he may be in blood, but he did inherit his dad's social reading skills and all that. He wasn't going to set himself for harsher training this time!

"Okay. I guess I should say thanks and all…"

Lady Gardevoir then turns to the Riolu, who looked bashful and shy. "_And I have you to thank for as well. Without your aid, I am not sure how different the results of today's event will be._"

"_Oh-uh-thank you ma'am. It means a lot, but really, I did nothing special. I just helped out when I can,_" the Riolu replied.

"_You need not be modest young one. You did help my student and myself a lot today. Not only that, but you helped save those two young boys as well._"

The Riolu only blushed more at the gentle admonishing before it thought of something. Turning to Naruto, he asks, "_Uh, excuse me, but do you think that I can be of more assistance to you?_"

Naruto just smiled. "Uh, I don't know what you mean, but sure. You can come and live with me. Heck, maybe you can teach me a thing or two about Aura that my teacher can't!"

"_R-really? I can?_"

"Of course!" Naruto cheered, not noticing the look of desperation in the Pokémon's eyes. But Lady Gardevoir could, but she had decided to not pursue on that. It was partly due to the strange color of its coat along with its ability to use Aura Sphere, a feat that can only be done by its evolved form.

The Riolu though just hugs Naruto's legs as he cries out, "_Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea how long I have been searching for a home!_ (Naruto just giggles childishly, not thinking on that statement like he should.) _But, I must ask. What did those two humans over there to make the Tauros mad?_"

That brought our hero up to speed on the two idiots. He then narrows his eyes as he said, "I don't know, but I am going to find out."

Naruto then walks off to the tree, wanting to vent on the boys for doing whatever it is they did. The Riolu just stares on at what his new maser was doing, and Lady Gardevoir just smiled ruefully. As much as he seemed to despise being with them, her charge really did care for the two young boys.

And by reprimanding the two of them in his own unique fashion, he showed it.

While that was going on, an amused Green asks, "Huh, the kid did well. I didn't think that he would make some Aura Shields like that. And his psychic abilities is decent, though this is the first time I have seen him use it. What do you think, Silver?"

Green looks at her partner in crime as he was staring at Naruto with a critical eye. There was a moment of silence between them before he said, "He has grown indeed Green. I have seen him use his psychic skill whenever he would train with that Gardevoir. I am not much of a psychic to be able to tell his progress there, but he has got some power in that mind of his. He could though use a bit more discipline when training with the Nidoking."

"He's training with a Nidoking? Whose is it?" Green asks, shocked at now knowing that her student was being trained.

Silver only shrugged in response. "I don't know, haven't gotten the time to get a good look at him. But he makes both yours and Kushina's training exercises look tame. But I think he likes it more since by from the few that I have seen; the Nidoking doesn't make him repeat exercises. If he messes something up, the Pokémon just comes up with something more brutal as punishment."

"Huh," Green hummed in thought. She then turns to the said red head mother of our hero as she asks, ""What do you think Kushina?"

Kushina just looked on at the scene of where Naruto had bashed in the heads of Ash and Gary. She just smiled softly at the scene. "Well, sochi has indeed grown up a bit. I never really knew the extent of his training, just me and you, Green. I didn't know that he was really training with a Gardevoir and Nidoking of all things."

She then looks down in sadness. "I wonder why he doesn't tell me these things though. It makes me wonder if he thinks ill of me as a mother."

"Maybe he just doesn't want you to worry about him," Silver suggested. "As young as he is, he is very mature in some manners, and very observant. He probably knows a few things that he probably shouldn't know, and that in turn would make him think that you worry about him all the time. And in order to not have his mother worry…"

"He will keep some things secret. I know," Kushina finished. She then smiles again. "To that though, he reminds me of Minato-kun. He always did put other people before himself."

She then smirks playfully at Green. "And he is already a lady killer, if you know what I mean."

Green looks on before her hand lands on her face in frustration. "Ugh, don't remind me. The girl is fixated on him."

And like she had said, at the scene, Leaf had just arrived and was hugging Naruto a bit too tightly, crying her heart out. The boy's Eevee was there too, latched on the boy's shoulder, crying too. And the said boy was bushing quite red from the contact that the young girl was giving him.

The mother just smiled on, wondering how the years will go by. With a son like him, she would soon come to agree with that statement. The years will go by.

(Time skip)

(Date: November 20, 2020)

"And so class, that is why you need to have the sufficient amount of antidote with you," a teacher explains. "It is imperative for you to always keep some extra ones close to your person in case one of your Pokémon were to get poisoned and that there isn't a Pokémon Center in the area. It could be the balance between your Pokémon-"

The teacher was then interrupted by the bell ringing, signaling that the school day had ended. She only sighs before making a happy face. "Alright class, today is the last day before break. Now, while I want you to enjoy your time off and enjoy your family, I want you all to at least look at chapter 7 before you get back."

"YES MRS. STWEARD!" was the young children's replies.

"Okay then. Oh, and I also have the papers for your assigned projects. This will be a good time to…'broaden your horizons' to say. Each of you will have something different to do, so there will be no assigned groups. *cue the groans* Now, now, I will not be having any of that. Trust me, you will like this one. That is all I have to say. Class dismissed!"

And with that, the students of the school began gathering their items and such. They also had gone up to the teacher and picked up their assigned projects.

This is where we find our hero, who had just exited the classroom, project sheet in hand. He just stares at it, wondering how in Arceus's name was he going to do the project that he had been assigned. Sure, he was all for learning new things, as he was the top of the class and all, but he knew very well about how limited his resources can be.

Naruto only sighs out, "Great. How am I going to start on this?"

As he descended the stairs, the ten year old boy just laments on the topic. "Pen pal, huh? I don't think that there is any kind of bird Pokémon strong enough to fly all the way to Sinnoh of all places. Maybe Mrs. Steward has written something in here to help me."

He then goes through the packet, hoping to find a clue on what to do. He does find a note written there for him, but it just said talk to the professor. Great, a vague answer. Kami, he hated whenever his teachers would give him those kinds.

Just as he exits the Pallet Town School building, he hears a familiar to him call out, "Hey! Naruto! Over here!"

Looking to the source, Naruto grins slightly at a similarly dressed boy with black spikey hair and brown eyes. This was Alex Strong, AKA Red as he likes to call himself. Reason being had to revolve around the legendary Pokémon Master that had the same name here, and he thought that if he were to call himself the same, then he would be just as great.

Not likely, in Naruto's opinion, since such a feat would probably require him to be a genius in the field, which he was not. He was only a B to C grade student, so about average. He did have a heart of gold for Pokémon though.

Walking up to his friend, Naruto says, "Hey man, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just looked at my project from Mrs. Steward. I got research on some of the more vague and new types along with interviewing someone on the battling prowess of them. My kind of style!"

"What did you get though Naruto?" he asked in turn.

"Oddly enough, I got a Pen Pal project. Have to talk with someone from Sinnoh about the different kinds of Pokémon there, along with the differences in the Gyms and Contests," Naruto answered.

Alex looked honestly shocked. "Really? You got that? That's a cake project! You're freaking connect to OAK of all people! He can get you hooked up!"

"That was what I was thinking at first, but when looking deeper, it said that I have to talk to a trainer or a fellow student about my age over there. And knowing our teacher-"

"It would be the latter then," Alex finished. "She is always talking about 'looking over the sky' and all that. Lady is a few bolts loose from a Magnemite if you ask me."

Naruto only shrugs it off. "I don't mind really. I mean, after we do the Indigo Plateau, I am looking to see what kinds of other competitions at the other regions."

"Yeah, and if you have someone who lives at Sinnoh, you can get inside information on the Gym Leaders and the Sinnoh League there! GENIUS!"

"I know I am. Thank you for reminding me," Naruto smirked smugly.

Alex just huffed in annoyance at being reminded of his friend's genius status. They then see a familiar female run up to them.

"Naruto! Alex! Wait up!"

"Hey, Mira-chan!" Naruto called, leading to the girl obtaining a blush on her face.

"Mira! I told you! Call me Red!" Alex screamed.

"Meh, maybe when you actually beat him in a battle and not on your games," Leaf shrugged. She then glares at him, making the boy sweat. "And I keep telling you, only Naruto can call me by my real name! You, on the other hand, as I keep telling you, will call me Leaf. Got that!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good boy," Leaf grinned. She then turns to Naruto, asking, "So, what kind of project did you get Naruto?"

"Pen Pal with someone at Sinnoh. I have to Oak-jiji about it. What about you Mira-chan?"

"Well…," she mutters as she examines her packet. "My project is to study on the Eeveelutions and the two newly discovered ones at Sinnoh: Glaceon and Leafeon."

"No Mira-chan, you cannot use my Eevee for it," Naruto said immediately since he knew what his closest friend was going to ask.

Leaf just pouted. "Mou~, I wasn't going to ask that!"

"But you were later on, since I know that you enjoy cuddling her a bit too much."

If only, Leaf's pout just increased to where she had a kissing face, which was somewhat comical for him to look at. Alex had to fight down the laughter in his throat as his two friends do their banter. As long as he knew the two, they would always have these kinds of friendly arguments just for the fun of it.

There was no bad blood or anything. In fact, it was more of a friendly competition between the two. Well, to Naruto really, since he tended to keep on getting ahead of the girl. The girl though was doing it so that she could hopefully get the said blond boy to set his eyes on her due to their similar interests.

It didn't take a rocket scientist for Alex to figure out that Leaf had her eyes set on Naruto. He is known to be athletic, wicked smart, calm, cool, ever friendly to people AND Pokémon, and already having two Pokémon under his belt, with another one on the way since he had that egg. It was no wonder why he was 'the guy' that girls would talk about with their friends and at sleepovers. That didn't mean that he was the envy of every guy in their grade, and higher and lower grades too.

And Leaf had made sure that she would be the one who gets him, by even having him call her by her real name a little bit before school had started, along with her scaring off any other girls that would try and take her man. He didn't know the story, but from what he had heard from Mrs. Smith and Mrs. Uzumaki, they had a somewhat special moment between them. He had tried to ask them, but he would always be met with Leaf bashing him in the head while wearing a crimson blush on her face, or with him being run into the ground by a blushing Naruto. He had made it a personal mission to find out what had happened between them.

As the trio walked down on the sidewalk, they had to stop when a small figure appears before them. Kneeling before them, was a familiar unusual Shiny Pokémon that had been with Naruto for a good number of years.

Rising to his feet, he says, "_Nii-san, Kushina-kaa-san has called for you to come to the professor's place. She will meet you there._"

"Sure, thanks for the info Toushi," Naruto thanked.

After having worked together with the Pokémon since that day, the two had been nigh inseparable, much like how he and Eevee are. Naruto had questioned why the Pokémon had been like how he was, but the Riolu had been tight lipped about it. From his talks with Oak, it was probably a traumatic experience that more than likely had something to do with the Riolu's strange coat and unique move set. Naruto knew that he would tell him about it sooner or later, but chose then not to push it.

The relationship between the two was awkward since the young Pokémon would keep on calling Naruto 'Master' and all of the other terms related to it. And our hero had hated it. It had taken him over a year to break the Pokémon's streak on that. The newly named Toushi by then would always call Naruto 'Nii-san' since he was like an older brother to him. Unfortunately, Eevee didn't take to well to the name that she didn't get to call him first.

Save for that, they were wicked fighters, hence the name that had been given to the Riolu. Not only was he helping Naruto by giving him a good sparring and training partner, he was also, in Naruto's opinion, a MUCH better teacher than Green.

While the Pokémon was a doer kind of teacher, he didn't have him go through those damned torturous exercises each time. He still went to the girl for the occasional lesson from her, but he was just as satisfied with learning from, and later on with his little brother.

Naruto turns to his friends as he asks, "Do any of you want to see Oak-jiji? I figure that maybe Kaa-san had something to do with this project."

"Nah, not this time. I better get home to my parents and let them know about this project. See ya later Naruto, Leaf!" Alex said as he ran on off to his house.

Naruto then looks at his childhood friend as she blushes under his gaze. "Uh-ah-Y-yes Naruto. Of course I'll come."

"Great!" Naruto smiled. "Want me to carry you? We can get there faster."

Her blush only increased. "I-I-I-I-I don't know. Maybe-yea-no-maybe-"

Naruto didn't really wait for an answer as he had already picked her up, bridal style. He snickered lightly at the startled scream. As much as he knew that she liked being carried by him, she was pretty much a scaredy Meowth when it comes to his speed. He then nods to Toushi who begins to run off to the Oak laboratory. Naruto follows in pursuit by tree jumping.

They arrive at the lab in good time, much to Leaf's chagrin. What? She liked being up close and personal with her crush's hot, tone, muscular body. She would always say that it was a crime for someone as young as him to be THAT developed. Then again, she couldn't say the same thing since she had felt her chest expanding. She would have to talk with her older sister and her mother about that later.

As the two enter the building, Naruto sees a familiar red head and says, "Hey Silver-nii! What's up?"

Silver just grinned and shrugged. "Nothing much. Research, boring research as always."

"You know Silver, you could always just go on random journeys like my sister does," Leaf suggested.

"Meh. Not into traveling as of late. As boring as this stuff is, I am content with it."

"You just don't want to be with my sister, do you?" Leaf grinned. "I can understand. She can be a handful."

"Speaking of which, where is she by the way?" Silver asked.

While the two talked, Naruto walks into the main office room where Professor Oak. He in turn says, "Oak-jiji, you look like you got your load of paperwork on you today."

The middle aged man only sighs in exasperation. "Oh, you have no idea. It seems like the stacks just keep on increasing by the minute."

He then rises from his seat, giving his surrogate grandson a smile. "Now, what can I do for you today Naruto? It's been a while since I have seen you."

"It's only been a week Jiji," Naruto grumped. "But I'm here for two things. First, I got a project from Steward-sensei today, and a note said to talk to you about it. And then Kaa-san had said to meet her over here for something."

"Yes, your mother did say that she had something she wanted to talk about with me," Oak hummed in thought. "But what about this project?"

Naruto just shows him the packet. "Here, this is the packet I got, I have to do some sort of Pen Pal thing with a trainer at Sinnoh, or with someone who lives there."

Oak adjusts his reading glasses as he reads through the packet. "Ah, yes, I believe that this is what your mother had wanted me to talk to you about."

"Really?" Naruto asked, stunned to know that his mother was the one who requested him for this project. "Why would she do that?"

"Well, I can answer you that now sochi," Kushina said as she entered the room with a calm smile. "It's just a little plan I have."

"This won't end up with me being killed or maimed in anyway, right?" Naruto deadpanned.

"NANI?! What would give you that kind of idea? I'll have you know that it is in no way harmful to your being," Kushina admonished.

Naruto didn't believe that one bit. "Then what about the time when we went on that camping trip, and you thought that it would be a good idea for me to swim in a lake full of Gyarados, and the time when you had me spend the night in a cave infested with Zubat and Golbat, and the time when-"

"Urusai!" Kushina shouted while she whacked Naruto on his head. "I'll have you know that those were just miscalculations."

_Miscalculations my ass,_ Naruto grumped inwardly.

He then looks back at his amused surrogate grandfather. "So, Jiji, how am I doing this thing?"

"Ah, I can show you indeed. It is one of Silph Co.'s newest inventions. I have a friend who is in the top bracket of the Kanto branch who had asked me about who would be the most responsible person to test it out," Oak explained.

"And that is…." Naruto led on, wanting to know what exactly he was testing. To think though that Silph had wanted him to test something.

Oak then hold out a box to Naruto. "It's a laptop Naruto. A portable computer!"

Naruto just looks at the old man with a deadpan expression. "Jiji. They already have that. At Sinnoh and Unova I believe. The International Police force more than likely has them too."

"And that is the thing Naruto," Kushina stated. "Silph Co. wants you to use this as not only you go to place for information, but to also test out the network connectivity between Kanto and Sinnoh."

"Do you even know half the stuff you are saying Kaa-san?" Naruto asked dryly.

"Not really," Kushina answered with a cheek. "But the fact remains that as part of your project, you need to talk with someone at Sinnoh. And what better way to do it than on the go! Hell, it even has its own Wifi server built into it. That way, you can also take it with you when you go on your journey!"

"Huh. Intriguing," Naruto muttered to himself as he examines the laptop he had opened during Kushina's reasoning. "It looks good, but I will have to see later on. How, though, am I going to establish a connection with anyone at Sinnoh?"

"I have already taken care of that Naruto," Oak answered. "I talked with Professor Rowan about this, and by luck, he knows someone who you can talk to. A student at one of their Pokémon schools at Twinleaf Town is doing the exact same thing as you are. He has taken the liberty of even setting up…uh-how you kids say it? Chatty room, yes, a chatty room for the both of you to talk through."

"Chat room Jiji," Naruto muttered in exasperation before looking at him quizzically. "So Rowan did that huh? Well, I guess I'm set for that. Anything else?"

"That is all I believe. Kushina?" Oak asked.

Kushina just shakes her head no. "Nope. You mostly got it down there Samuel. But you may want to give Naruto the web address so that he can access the site."

"Ah! Yes, I should!" Oak exclaims as he picks up a paper and hands it to Naruto. "This here is instructions on how to log in to the site. The chat should be open at around 8:30 tonight. I want you to go ahead and talk to your partner from there."

"Alright…I guess," Naruto answered as he reads the paper.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Hours later, we see Naruto sitting on his bed, staring at his new laptop. Really, he was just fine with the desktop system he has on his desk, but with this, things may come a little more easier. But that was just him being lazy about not getting up to go to his desktop.

On his bedside was the Pokémon egg he had since his arrival in Pallet Town. When he had turned 8, Oak had given him the egg since he had deemed him responsible enough to carry the egg without too much of a hassle. Kushina was against it at first, but he had found that it was one of those maternal things they have whenever they see their children grow up.

It had still been silent with no near signs of it hatching soon, and Naruto was getting pretty tired of it. He had waited forever to know what was inside the egg.

_Well, I can't really do anything about it. I would be messing with Mother Nature if I were to try and hatch the thing myself and all._

That was when he hears his little sister ask, "_Big Brother, isn't it time for you to talk with your new friend? I am wondering on what kinds of things she will tell us._"

"I was getting to that Eevee," Naruto said as he started up his laptop.

"_Do you think that who we will be talking to will be nice?_" Toushi asks as he sits on the bed.

"Hopefully, otherwise I will just have to find someone else to talk to," Naruto answered. "I don't know about the other people on the internet, but I am not one prone to accept any kind of bullying, even on the web. If whoever this person is just a bully, good riddance."

"_I guess that is a way to put it then,_" Eevee commented.

Naruto logs onto the site and proceeds to follow the directions. "Let's see, put in my log-in thing…check. Set up password…check. Now, what should I put in as my nickname?"

"_Why would you need a nickname? Wouldn't it be better for you to introduce you as yourself?_" Toushi asks.

"_Well, it says here that he can't Toushi,_" Eevee answered for Naruto as she read the paper. "_It says it is a security thing that he has to do. Plus, it puts up an air of mystery between them since they won't know who each other are._"

"_...I don't like it that way,_" Toushi stated bluntly.

"I do too man, but I got to," Naruto sighed as he opens the room. "Check out my name I put in."

Eevee looks at the screen before gaining she raises an invisible eyebrow. "_Pallet's Ninja? Why that?_"

"For obvious reasons for me, but not to my partner here," was Naruto's response. "It should be around the time for me to see my pen pal person on screen."

And like magic, the conversation started.

_**(AN: I am not sure on how to do the online chat thing on Word, so bear with me on this)**_

**Pallet's Ninja** – Hello? I guess you are my contact in Sinnoh, right?

**TC Sinnoh** – Yeah! I'm so excited for this! It is so nice to meet you!

**Pallet's Ninja** – Same here. Any idea on how we start on this?

**TC Sinnoh** – Eh…I was hoping that you would know. I am not too good at this kind of stuff. Sorry!

**Pallet's Ninja** – It's fine. Well, how about we…uh…start by giving our basic info. You know, likes, dislikes, dreams, Pokémon if you have any, stuff like that.

**TC Sinnoh** – OH! :o I can do that! I'll go first then. I am a 10 year old (Just turned into it a couple days ago. :D) girl studying at the Twinleaf Pokémon Academy. I like clothes, shopping, cute Pokémon, and watching Pokémon Contests! I…eh, don't really have any dislikes. Well, I don't like it when I someone sees me without me fixing my hair. Oh! And I also don't like a certain boy in my class! :( Oh! And my dream is to become the Top Coordinator in Sinnoh! As for Pokémon…sadly, I don't have any. My mom has a Glameow though.

**Pallet's Ninja** – Cool. Well, I am 10 as well, except that I am a boy, and I go to school at the Pallet Pokémon Academy. I like reading, training, playing with my Pokémon, and visiting Oak's Lab. I don't like it when people look down on others for no reason, Pokémon abusers, and when my mother's Vulpix torches me in order to do some work. :(. My dream is just to explore the world, collecting some Pokémon, and compete in some Leagues and Contests so that I can one day beat Red. Or to at least have a chance to battle him. I have two Pokémon as of now. I have an Eevee and a Riolu. I also have an egg that hopefully will hatch soon. Crossing fingers, and hoping for hat day.

**TC Sinnoh** – OH. MY. Arceus! :O That is SO COOL! :D I am SO~ jealous of you! UGH! I am not even allowed to get a Pokémon until I leave for my own journey! And that isn't even until I turn 15! :(

**Pallet's Ninja** – Huh. Wonder why it is so late. Over here at Kanto, we are allowed to start our journey if we want to when we are 12. And even then we are allowed to have a pet Pokémon that we can take with us on our journey.

**TC Sinnoh** – ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THAT IS SO NOT FAIR! X(

**Pallet's Ninja** – Well, it's the rules. Can't do anything about it really. Maybe when the time comes, you and I can explore Sinnoh together.

**TC Sinnoh** – :D I. Would. LOVE that! It'd be SO much fun! I can do the contests, while you can do the Gyms!

**Pallet's Ninja** – We can support each other that way too! And I would also have some experience to pass down to you since I am going to be watching some of the contests here at Kanto.

**TC Sinnoh** – Thanks! :D That will help a LOT since I got a LOT to live up to. Plus, I don't think I can really take being on the road all alone and all. Sounds scary.

**Pallet's Ninja** – It may sound like that, but I have been doing training through my mother and Professor Oak, along with some other family friends about on how to survive out in the wild. It really isn't all that bad. Plus, you'll have me with you when the time comes, so I'll be sure to protect you.

**TC Sinnoh** – Dah! You're making me blush! / Stop that!

**Pallet's Ninja** – I live to please. :p

**TC Sinnoh** – Oh, I'll get back at you for that! Count on it!

**Pallet's Ninja** – Challenge accepted. :P

**TC Sinnoh** – *sigh* As much as I like to keep this up with you, I got to go to help with my mom with some shopping. She just called me over for it. Ugh, and we were having fun!

**Pallet's Ninja** – Its fine. Gotta obey your parents and all. I should get off as well, since my mom will probably be on me to go to bed soon. When should we talk again? This is only the first chat, and I like this already.

**TC Sinnoh** – Me too! I am SO excited for this! Hey, why not tomorrow, since it it is the weekend, at about...I think it is about 7 on your side?

**Pallet's Ninja** – I can agree to that. It's right after dinner, and I am sure that mom won't mind me 'working' on this project like we should. ;)

**TC Sinnoh** – Ah. I like the way you think. ;)

**Pallet's Ninja** – Exactly. Anyway, I should get going. Hope to see you at the 'arranged' time.

**TC Sinnoh** – No need to worry! I am always…Punctual? Yeah, Punctual! :D I'll talk to you later!

_You know, for some reason, I feel that I should be more worried about her more than I should since she said that. And I have no idea why,_ Naruto thought to himself as he closes the chat room.

"_You seemed to be enjoying yourself there Naruto_," Eevee said with mirth in her voice. "_Was she that fun to talk to?_"

"Oddly enough, yeah. I think that I am going to enjoy this a lot," Naruto grinned as he gets off his bed. "Kami, its already past 10 o'clock. Huh, at least I only wasted about a…less than a quarter of the battery maybe. Not bad."

While he was plugging the laptop into the charger, Toushi asks his sister, "_Should Leaf be worried about this girl? He seems to be more interested in her than the other girls at that school._"

"_I wouldn't worry about it Toushi. Leaf may seem clingy to Naruto, but I have heard Kaa-san talk about reviving the clan through him or something like that._"

"_A clan? I didn't know that Nii-san and Kaa-sama were part of a clan,_" Toushi said shocked.

Eevee only shrugged. "_I don't know much about it myself, and neither does Naruto. I assume that she will tell us later on. But, I don't think that Naruto has to worry too much about mating. She probably planned this._"

"_Kaa-sama is a very strange person,_" Toushi remarked.

"_You have no idea,_" Eevee grumped. She then hears a foreign sound come into her ears. It sounded like something was being broken or opened. In fact, she compared it to the sound when she hears Kushina cracking eggs when cooking her meals for the family, or when she…

Her train of thought stops right there when the realization struck her like a rampaging Onix. Looking back, she sees crack forming on the egg. And they were spreading, fast.

Snapping her head towards her brother, she shouts, "_Naruto! Naruto! Big Brother! The egg! It's breaking! I think its hatching!_"

Naruto snaps his head right at the egg, and lo and behold, there were cracks forming on the outer shell. Putting on a silly grin, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what kind of Pokémon was going to come out. And he couldn't help but think on it was about time for something to happen.

"Alright guys, clear out! I want the Pokémon to see me when it comes out, 'kay," Naruto ordered as he remembered on how baby Pokémon perceive the first living thing as their 'mother' and all.

The two Pokémon acknowledged their elder sibling's orders and had hopped off of the bed. Pulling the glass off, Naruto sets the egg in front of his lap as he awaits the incoming Pokémon. He feels the kicks make the bed vibrate a bit. The egg then starts to break apart on the top.

And before he knew it, the top pops off. He could see the black fur inside him, but it doesn't really narrow down the possibility of what it is. Then, the little fur ball haunches its back, letting out a cute yawn. It was then Naruto was able to get a good look at his new Pokémon.

It was a small, fox-like Pokémon, much like how Eevee and Vulpix are, but this one looked more…kitsune per say, than fox. Its fur was dominantly dark grey with shades of black and crimson red here and there. It had black mane that made it look like a lion, but again, Naruto put it to as a more kitsune appearance. Its feet were red, as was that little flair of hair on its head. Now, looking at its face, the Pokémon had two little red dots above its eyes, making them appear to be eyebrows.

Now that he thought about it, the face looked a kabuki mask. Like the ones he had seen whenever his mother would show him pictures of the festivals at her old home, Uzushio. He then sets his eyes upon the Pokémon's seeing a crimson red iris in each of them. He would have chalked it up to being slightly demonic, but he knew that it had fit him.

Naruto was about to ask it a question, but he was beaten by the newly born Pokémon by it asking, "_Hey Pops! How's it hanging?_"

Of all things for him to hear, he didn't expect that. And for some reason, Naruto just knew that his new Pokémon was going to cause him trouble. He would bet it on Arceus and Kami themselves.

_**Omake (I couldn't resist. Just enjoy):**_

_**What could have been born**_

Naruto sat on his bed, anticipation being shown clearly on his face as he waits what his new Pokémon would be. There were hundreds of possibilities. Would it be a Pidgey, a Dratini, a Misdreavous, a Manaphy, or even a Mew of all things?

Kami damn it all to Hell, Naruto wanted to know!

"_What do you think will come out Nee-san?_" Toushi asked Eevee.

"_I don't know Toushi. It can be anything. I just hope that it won't be anything big,_" Eevee answered.

"_Why do you say that?_"

Eevee just turned to her younger sibling with a scared look on her face as she asked, "_Just imagine it if a Ryhorn was in there? Or even an Onix?_"

"_How in the name of Creation would an Onix of all Pokémon be able to fit into something THAT tiny?_" Toushi asked. He just found it impossible for a Pokémon of that species and those similar to it would be able to fit into something that small.

"_Hey! You don't know. It could happen! We don't even know how they are born!_"

Before they could go any further, the two Pokémon saw something happen to the egg that they have never seen or heard of before. Instead of it breaking like a normal egg should be, the egg seemed to glow a bit. And then, it shined as bright as the sun.

Naruto had to shield his eyes while Toushi and Eevee hid theirs behind Naruto's back and underneath the bed respectively. This was something unknown to them. As far as they knew, nothing of the sort had ever happened. Even the elders that they had grew up with never mentioned anything of the sort.

When the light dies, Naruto looks down to see what kind of Pokémon would come out and make something like that happen upon hatching. What he got was something he had never seen before. It was a black…cat…blob…thingy that had big yellow eyes.

"What-_the-in the name of Creation/Arceus_/Fuck is that?" the three living intelligent beings asked out loud. No one had a single clue as to what kind of Pokémon it was. They even wondered if it was even a Pokémon at all.

Naruto, trying to be brave, reaches out to the blob as he timidly said, "Uh…hey there little guy. Welcome to the wor-"

And before he knew it, the little thing was sucking face with him. He instinctively screams out, trying to rip the thing off his face. Toushi, wanting to help his brother, tries his own in getting the strange creature off his suffocating brother.

He tried a few times, before the thing latched onto his own face. Toushi tries to bash the thing to get it off his face, but it was to no avail. Eevee, who was at first startled at the sudden occurrence, latches her teeth onto the creature, trying to tear the thing off.

Next, the creature then hops off, and latches onto Eevee instead of Toushi. Toushi tries to yank it off, but he got nothing. He then tries to hit it off, which again, was as successful as his first attempt.

Naruto, who had finally regained his breath and cognitive thought after being raped in the face, sees his little sister in trouble. He was able to rip the blob off of the petrified Eevee with his psychic abilities. The little bugger though proved to be more of a handful as it was able to break free and dash away.

Naruto tries, and fails to follow it and catch it until the thing had ran underneath his bed. He curses himself for letting the little bastard get away, but finds it that it wasn't any use getting angry at a newborn...Pokémon? He wasn't sure at all.

"I'm going to go get some water. Be right back, and don't let…whatever it is out," Naruto said as he left. He was met with the affirmations of his Pokémon.

A few minutes later, Naruto walks back into his room, only for him to see a quivering Eevee and a pale Toushi. Naruto was about to ask, but instead looks in the direction to where they were staring at. He instantly drops the plate of sandwiches that he had made as a snack out of shock.

No longer was the creature a black…cat…blob…thingamajig…creature…thingy. It was now a slightly bigger, PINK blob…thingamajig…creature…thingy. In fact, did it grow ANTENNAE?! Instead of the yellow eyes it had, now they were a slight dull red that had a strange cute sparkle to it.

The creature though didn't pay Naruto any mind as it had seen something to eat. And like a normal living thing, it had started to devour the plate of sandwiches.

As the thing had gobbled up everything, Naruto asks quietly, "Uh…what the hell happened? I was gone for like-5? 10 Minutes? And then I come in to find that the black blob thingy is now a PINK blob thingy that is eating my snack."

"_I don't know Nii-san. There was just a flash, and then that came out from underneath the bed,_" Toushi stammered.

Eevee nodded in agreement. "_It's true. There was another flash, and then THIS came out. What in Arceus's name is going on?_"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Naruto muttered as he watches the thing eat his snack, disturbed on how it just inhaled everything.

The thing then lets loose a burp and a satisfied sigh before turning to Naruto with a happy, toothy grin. "Thanks for the meal man! I was starving!"

"Uh…thanks…I guess," Naruto replied, not knowing how to respond to the creature. "So…uh…um….ano…what ARE you?"

"Oh me?" the creature asks, while somehow pointing to itself with one of its antennae.

The creature then smiled brightly as it answered, "My name is Koromon! And I'm a Digimon!"

"Digi…mon?" Naruto asked slowly, making sure he got it right. "Koro…mon?"

The newly identified Koromon only nods rapidly. "Yeah, Digimon! I'm a Digital Monster! And I'm so glad to meet you man! You have no idea how long I have been in that egg!"

"Uh huh," Naruto nodded absently, wondering if this was some sort of cosmic prank.

Koromon then sees Naruto's two Pokémon, so it asks, "I didn't know that you have some Digimon with you! Nice to meet ya!"

"_Uh…we're not…Digimon Koromon-san_," Toushi stated calmly, as it was not familiar with something like this happening.

"Yeah. Toushi here isn't a…Digimon. He is…well, like you…I think. We call him and many others, Pokémon. Same for Eevee here too," Naruto added in.

"Oh! Well, still it is nice to meet you!" Koromon grinned, not in the least bit concerned about the change in fact.

"_What a strange creature. This is surely new, huh Naruto?_" Eevee asked.

Naruto on the other hand, had let his shocked state catch up to him. His eyes roll back into his head before he falls onto his bed. Kami, what did he do to deserve this?

_**AN: And that is that. Now, there were a lot of things that have happened. I am not going to review them, as they should be fresh in your minds. Now, as you can see, Kurama is a Zorua. NOT, I repeat, NOT a Vulpix. Zorua and Zoroark fit into the persona of Kurama and the Kitsune legends MUCH better than the de facto Vulpix/Ninetails. Plus, it can use Genjutsu of all things. I like to say, Ninja Pok**__**émon!**_

_**And then there is Toushi, the alternate Shiny Riolu. If you want ot know, I just used the darker color scheme that they use for Lucario in Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Yu can look ip up to see what I mean on that. And you will also learn about its past later on, and it does have to do with its unique form, and powers too.**_

_**The rest is obvious, like that…attempt I should say that I made for a chat room conversation. The person on the other side should be OBVIOUS people. Don't say it in the reviews though. Nothing is worse than spoilers. Reason being why I chose to introduce her this early? I felt that maybe that Naruto can have a much better connection if he were t know her before they go through Sinnoh. I'll do the same for Hoenn too in a different manner, but not for Johto and Unova. I got plans for those two regions.**_

_**And yes, the Red introduced in this chapter is the Red from the Pokémon Adventures manga, though he will be called Alex to save me the confusion, so no need to ask. And yes, I will be putting in THAT Red from the games as well.**_

_**And lastly, the omake. I HAD to do it since doing that scene brought up a scene from that particular series' movie, that I still have the VHS for. GOD, that is a good movie. I think that I may watch it later on just for shits and giggles. **__**Now, as always, **__**please review on my performance. And if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, and/or compliments, leave it in the reviews or send me a PM about it. Until then, ja ne!**_

_**PS: I wil probably hibernate myself once the release of Assassin's Creed 3 is here, as I will be playing that game, and the PS Vita version too, until I beat them. Just to let you know.**_

_**Rant:**_

_**Now, as of the release, Pokémon Black and White 2, there was something that a certain organization had tried to do in order to gain publicity. It did, just on the bad side of it. Now, I don't mean to offend those who support the organization, but the action that they did was just stupid.**_

_**Now, PETA, WHAT, THAT ACTUAL LIVING FUCK, WERE YOU THINKING IN MAKING THAT ATROCITY ON YOUR FACEBOOK?! Do you even understand what Pokémon is al about? Do you even watch the shows before you made poor, baseless, unsearched parodies in the HITSORY of the modern world?!**_

_**I am not going to rant here on how stupid they are for doing what they did. It was just…god awful and bad taste. I get the fact that you want to, spread the message and all that jazz, but realy, did you HAVE to attack Pokémon like that?**_

_**Tell me, when have you ever heard someone, who was caught and arrested for animal abuse, say the following related words, 'Oh, I do this because I did it as a kid in Pokémon! Come on, that was legal!'? Really? FUCKING, REALLY?! **_

_***facepalm, facepalm, facedesk, facedesk, insert face into wall out of anger and frustration***_

_**God damn it all PETA. Pokémon has NOTHING to do with your goals. In fact, there are episodes, IN THE FIRST FUCKING SEASON, where they go AGAINST Pokémon abuse, which is the same as animal abuse. And even further into the show!**_

_**You, PETA, are a waste of space and all of Creation. If you are going to waste your time and your money, making these dumbass claims and shit by those shitty games and videos, where you could be using it to, uh I don't know, SAVE THE FUCKING ABUSED ANIMALS, then go right fucking ahead! Just know, that you have lost all little respect I have left of you, along with most of America's, not including the other countries who SUPPORT Pokémon.**_

_**Suck it jabronis! *gives middle finger to PETA***_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE POKEMON SERIES! If I did, I would've put more action scene in Naruto and not make him such a wimp. Seriously Kishimoto, grow up from the damn Uchiha-teme and give Naruto a break. He seriously needs it, or at least give him a girlfriend. With the Pokémon series, well, there can some things done. Games can be as they are, just that I would like to play one where I can BE the Pokémon in the battles, and have it made like in the anime. Speaking of which, with the anime, Ash would have grown up, gotten more Pokémon, and lastly, gotten a girlfriend. After that, I would have had different heroes for EACH region after Ash, that way it mixes things up._

Speaking –"And here I thought this would be too easy"

Pokémon speech – "_Oi, oyabun, do you want me to use Solarbeam?_"

Thoughts – _Damn it_

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being speech – "**Foolish ningen"**

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being thoughts – _**You amuse me**_

Jutsu, techniques, etc. – Rasengan!

_**AN: And finally, the prologue arc is done, and we are starting on Naruto's journey! Be happy about it!**_

Ch 6: Journey Start

(Date: August 22, 2022)

It was morning, the sun shining brightly at the small town of Pallet Town. There were barely any clouds showing in the sky, the grass was billowing in the gentle breeze, and the local bird Pokémon were chirping happily. It was a perfect day….no, a VERY special day, especially for our hero.

But as of now, the said birthing teenager was once again, typing away at his laptop. While it may have been early in the morning, even to where the sun was barely rising into the horizon, Naruto was happily talking to his online chatting friend. It may have been over two years since the ending of the project, to where Naruto had gotten a perfect grade for the 'hard work' he put in it, he still talked with his friend a lot at Sinnoh. And she herself was returning the feelings in gutso.

To keep the air of mystery between them though, they had opted to keep each other's names from each other until the time came when Naruto will be at Sinnoh.

While good friends they may be, there were some people that were more or less lackluster about the two. The said person, Leaf, was not at all too happy once she had found out just what kind of person her crush had been talking to. In fact, when she had found out, she had half the mind to steal her sister' Blasty and have it destroy the lap top so that the 'hussy' in her mind wont steal her Naruto.

That of course never happened since she was the more logical and understanding than her sister, who actually tried to do what she herself had wanted. Good thing he had been able to really pull out that Aura Shield on the fly. She herself didn't really think that Green had attempted to destroy the laptop out of her own frustrations with this 'mystery girl'. It may have been her sadist tendencies taking retribution for not torturing him for a while.

Going back to our hero, Naruto was just finishing up the conversation between him and his close friend.

**Pallet's Ninja** – So, I'm about to set out on my tour through Kanto soon. I am ready for this!

**TC Sinnoh** – Mou~! I am SO jea~lous! I want to go on my journey!

**Pallet's Ninja** – Don't be. Your turn is going to come sooner than you would think.

**TC Sinnoh** – But I wanna go now! It is SO not FAIR that we have to go through this! Why couldn't I be born in Kanto?!

**Pallet's Ninja** – lol. Calm down. No need to worry and all that.

**TC Sinnoh** – NO! That is MY PHRASE! :(

**Pallet's Ninja** – ROTFL. Ah, I love teasing you like this. It amuses me so. ;P

**TC Sinnoh** – *huff* Well, aren't you cheeky today?! MEANIE! XP

**Pallet's Ninja** – Again, I will say again. I, Me, Myself, and I am going to go on MY journey today, with the THREE Pokémon that I have. Got it memorized? ;p

**TC Sinnoh** – …you're being a jerk! Stop it! DX

**Pallet's Ninja** – Awe, but you know you love me for it! XP

**TC Sinnoh** - *sigh* I guess that you win this one then. You are a good friend, a jerk, a really MEAN jerk, but a good friend.

**Pallet's Ninja** – Ouch. I don't know whether to feel insulted or feel good now.

**TC Sinnoh** – Ha! That's what you get for teasing me! Vengeance is mine! :)

**Pallet's Ninja** – Yeah, yeah, laugh it all up. It will be the last we will get for a while. Arceus knows when I will be able to get a good reception for this thing.

**TC Sinnoh** – I know. I'm gonna miss the way we talk and all. :( I'm gonna miss how we even get each other to help on our schoolwork…and the occasional classmates.

**Pallet's Ninja** – Nah, that is mostly you and Kenny. Why don't you just ignore him like I tell you?

**TC Sinnoh** – And I will tell you again, you KNOW why I HATE, I repeat, HATE him! The day when I will treat him civilly is when I give up on contests! And you know too when that will come!

**Pallet's Ninja** – Yare, yare,I get the picture. Anyway, I gotta get off now. Mom should be done with breakfast, and I gotta get going on my journey.

**TC Sinnoh** – Alright…well…I'm…I'm gonna miss you. It'll be hard to…not be able to talk to you whenever…and all…

**Pallet's Ninja** – Oi, no need to worry. I'll keep tabs with you whenever I can. And hell, I'll be sure to contact you when get to the Indigo Plateau.

**TC Sinnoh** – You will? Seriously? But…won't we have to tell each other our names and all?

**Pallet's Ninja** – Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. So, again, I'll contact you whenever I can. Ok?

**TC Sinnoh** – Ok. I'll talk to you soon then. Be seeing you.

And with that, Naruto said his goodbyes to his friend before closing his laptop with a sigh.

Naruto stretches his arms out as he said, "Kami, hard to believe that this is happening."

He then looks at the clock next to his laptop, seeing that it was about the time when his mother would be done with breakfast. Nodding to that, he examines himself. At twelve years old, Naruto can say that he was NOT short. In fact, he was a bit taller than his age should out him as.

He was also wearing an outfit catered to by Delia Ketchum herself, who was probably doing so by some sort of magic if Naruto were to have guessed it. He still couldn't believe that the woman could have made this, and then make it in multiple quantities, along with some more outfits fit for travel.

He wore a black t-shirt that was covered by a short sleeve, dark red and deep blue jacket. The jacket had little pokéball ornaments decorating the chest pockets. On the back of the jacket, Delia had put in the Uzumaki clan symbol, which was somewhat of a requirement for the both of them. It was ludicrous to not go out into the world without one wearing their clan's symbol, according to his mother.

It was poor logic, if you were to ask Naruto. But he dealt with it, since it was going with his mother.

His pants were of blue jean material with a black and white pair of the latest running shoes. There were also a pair of hiking boots and an extra pair of the same running shoes sealed away in the backpack that he had gotten a short while ago. The backpack itself was a small sling on pack that filled the necessary requirements, since Naruto and Kushina had put in storing seals on the pack. It was always good to have some seals on a piece of equipment for good measure.

Speaking of which, over the years, she had taught him some jutsu that would be the most useful to him while he would be out. One of them was the Uzumaki patented Kage Bunshin, which he would say as a blessing. Chakra control had never been easier to do since he had learned that jutsu.

And then there were some other jutsu, like the Henge, which was basically like what a Ditto could do. Except from where Kushina was only an illusion, Naruto's transformation was physical. They had found out in a most hilarious way when she had made him transform into her. Though a future prank in his mind, he now knew what it felt like to have a completely different body.

Another one, though it was a bitch to learn, was Katon: Ryuka no jutsu. Since he was not of a fire affinity, it took him a while longer for him to learn, but he had learned that its uses in his travels was more or less to start a fire quickly without the pain of using matches. And then it was also a good way to burn away excess food and waste that he would not need.

There were some other ones that he had learned, but they were really not worth mentioning until someone would ask.

He flaps his jacket somewhat, wanting to get used to the feeling again. He then adjusts his belt slightly, making sure it was tight. He then felt around the belt for the pokéballs that he had placed on there. Again, he had gotten the materials earlier than he should. He had placed the on the belt of course, but there were more of them along with some Great Balls and some Ultra Balls placed in their specified seals. And he had made it a mission to get the more specialized balls later on in his journey. Hey, it was good to be prepared.

There were some other essential items, like some Pokéfood, Poffins, some actual food for himself, a map of Kanto, Potions, Super Potions, a first aid kit, yaddda, yadda, etcetera, and etcetera. There were, of course, some practical ninja tools specially made by his mother herself, just for the occasion, especially with the likes of Team Rocket running amuck in Kanto. Again, ninjas are always prepared.

Once he feels alright with his attire, he places the turned off laptop into his pack and zips it up. Throwing it over his shoulder, he breathes in and out to calm himself.

"Well, Kami and Arceus be my witness, this is the start of my journey," Naruto stated as he felt the utmost confident.

Unfortunately, his bravado was brought down abruptly by a certain kitsune saying, "_Oi, pops, you don't need to look at yourself in the mirror every time you see you reflection. It makes me think that you like yourself a bit too much. And don't get me starting on your talking t yourself. People would stare at you._"

A tick mark grows on Naruto's head. "Shut it you brat before I smack you!"

The said kitsune only snickered at his father. "_You're just too funny pops!_"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Kurama. And I will make sure that you will get yours during training later on," Naruto grumbled as he turned around to see the little Zorua.

It had been two years since the Pokémon had finally been born of its egg, and you could say that it was quite an event those two years were. And it was all thanks to that black fur ball. When Kushina had seen him after he hatched, she had shrieked out of terror before fainting. The same thing had happened again the next morning, since she had only thought that seeing it was an illusion or a saké induced nightmare.

And then the fun had begun. While the little fur ball was only young, he was a force to be reckoned with. Whenever possible, he would be pranking Kushina, much to her stress, or coming up with how to prank the classmates that were irritating his father. The fox had come up with some good ones, like the time when he had used its Illusion ability to mimic a full grown Steelix, most of them had caused most of the said irritable students to become fearful of Pokémon in general, or the one that Kurama was mimicking at the time.

And it looked like the kitsune wasn't going to tame it down sooner than they would like to hope. But then again, Eevee had been keeping the little one in line mostly with the help of Toushi from time to time.

Naruto decides to save himself the further irritation via the young kitsune by withdrawing him back into his respective pokéball. Back then when Kurama had just been born, Oak had thought that it would be only proper for the young fox to have its own special pokéball. While the machine itself was a standard Pokéball, it was painted a solid black background with crimson flames, to represent the cute flames on his head.

Eevee and Toushi had their own as well. Toushi's was decorated a sharp silver color with the kanji symbol for aura inscribed onto the ball. Eevee's , oddly enough, wanted no change to it at all. But to help him identify it, he had inscribed another kanji symbol that they had agreed on. The significance of it was that it represented of what evolution she had wanted to go on.

And that would be a secret between the two of them.

Sighing in satisfaction of being as ready as he could be, Naruto sets out to eat breakfast. Not only that, he had to prepare for the extra coddling that his mother would throw at him. Well, her being a mother, it was to be expected.

_**(Insert music: Pokémon Anime OST – Pokémon, I Choose You!)**_

_**( www . youtube . com ****watch?v=xEKj586vqy8&list=PLDE91DDD0EC54D130&index=44&feature=plpp_video**__**)**_

"Sochi, do you have your seals filled?"

"Hai."

"Do you have your clothes and their spares? And some winter and wet clothes too?"

"Hai?"

"Tent? Ninja tools? Map?"

"Hai, hai, hai."

"Your Pokémon are already in their balls, so do you-"

"Kaa-san, enough! Kami, you're smothering me!" Naruto screamed.

"Kushina only huffs in indignation. "You can't blame me sochi. You are about to leave me on your journey."

Naruto only smiles at his mother. "Kaa-san, you said it yourself. It is like how ninja would go on their first long term mission. Only that there is no real danger of me dying, especially with what I'm packing on me!"

"I know," Kushina sighed out before she hugs him, once again. "But…I can't help but worry for your safety. Would I know if your fed, if your Pokémon are fed, if you're in trouble…I just can't help myself."

Naruto returns the hug in turn. "I'll be fine. You didn't train me to survive in the wild for nothing Kaa-san, and that doesn't count on what Green, and my Pokémon teachers had done as well!"

"Alright then…" Kushina muttered before she releases him. She then glares at him as she demanded, "You better make sure you call me every time you get to a city or when you get a badge. Got it?"

"No probs," Naruto nodded with a bright grin.

Kushina grins as well before turning to the Oak Laboratory. The two had driven up there after eating a big breakfast for the two since she had wanted Naruto to have plenty of energy. Then Kushina had just practically doted on and on with Naruto about his journey, and it annoyed him to no end.

They then walked into the lab, immediately seeing some of the normal staff at work. Naruto had noticed though that Silver wasn't there like he usually was, but he chalked it up to him being with Oak to see him off. He greets the young staff personnel like he would normally do, while saying hi to any baby Pokémon that would come running.

Like now, he sees a lone, yet all too familiar Eevee running up to him, saying, "_Hey Naruto! You're here! You ready to get going?"_

Naruto picks up the Pokémon as he said, "Of course, why wouldn't I be? It was a long time coming."

Eevee nods to that with a kilowatt smile. "_Yep. I've been waiting for this for WAY too long!_"

She then says, "_Oh! Lady Gardevoir and the others want to meet with you. They're waiting outside._"

"Huh," Naruto hummed to himself. "Why now then? Aren't the others here already?"

"_Nu-uh. I haven't smelled them coming in yet,_" Eevee responded.

Naruto shrugs to that, thinking it wouldn't do too much harm to see his Pokémon teachers. After coming to the reserve area, he immediately sees most of his teachers gathered around the area. There was Lady Gardevoir, along with her mate, a Gallade. The Gallade, which was named Caesar, had took over the combat training over Naruto once Lady Gardevoir had deemed him ready for the battle psychic stuff. They hadn't gone too far, but he was able to at least get a decent Psycho Cut. He also got the minor ones as well, like Hypnosis and Confusion.

And then there was a Pidgeot by the name of Sora. He had taught Naruto mostly how to be a good scavenger if by the off chance he were to get lost. And that is always a good skill, though for now, it would only apply for forests and mountains. He would be on his own mostly if he were to get lost in a desert.

The bird had also helped in terms of speed. Since he was one of the faster of its species, he would always have Naruto chase it around the forest. Granted, most of them would start by him disturbing Naruto from his meditation. The boy was always grumpy after being interrupted.

He looks at his teachers, noticing that there was one of them missing from the area. It didn't take him long for him to know what was coming.

Naruto turns around quickly, using his keen senses to feel and hear the sharp change in wind as he hears a loud cry of, "_DODGE!_"

Naruto decides to forgo that and use his Aura Shield to stop the incoming boulder in its tracks. He then channels his psychic into the boulder, and wills it onto the ground gently. As much as he was wanting to throw the boulder back at the Pokémon who had threw it, he figured as he didn't really want to get all that sweaty yet when his journey was about to begin.

As he turns back to his amused teachers, he sees a smirking Brutus as he said, "_Good. At least you can at least do things properly. I'm satisfied._"

"Of course you are," Naruto snarked. "After the hell you made me go through in each training session."

"_Meh, details,_" Brutus shrugged.

"_As much as I would like to let this continue_," Caesar stated. "_But Naruto is short on time. it would be best for us to give our blessings now while we still can_."

Brutus just grunted in response while Naruto waited patiently for whatever they were going to do. First, Sora floats down to Naruto's front side as he said, "Y_ou have grown much young boy. I am glad that I got to spend some of my time training you._"

"Granted, most of them included me chasing your ass all over the reserve ya bastard," Naruto grumped good naturedly. He then hugs the giant bird. "But still, thanks for the help and all. Hopefully I can learn more stuff while I go on, using your scavenging skills and stuff."

Sora chuckles in response. "_At least you appreciate my efforts, unlike the ingrateful flock I have the displeasure to handle. *sigh* Sometimes I wonder when my trainer will come to pick me up._"

"Who is he by the way," Naruto asked now that the topic came up. He was always interested in who was the trainer of the old bird.

"_You'll see him soon, hopefully today if what I heard was right._"

Naruto nods to that before approaching Caesar and Lady Gardevoir. The latter smiles at her student as she said, "_It is good to see that you are well and prepared for you journey my student. Yet, it fills me with a great sadness to see you go._"

Naruto hugs the Pokémon in response to that. "It's fine Sis. You've helped me in so many things, that no words can describe what I feel right now. As much as I would love to try and take you with me, I know that your place is here. But still, thank you for all the help you've given me."

Lady Gardevoir only smiles softly as she brushed away some tears. "_Oh Naruto, you know how to make a woman feel good._"

Ignoring that badly misinterpreted thanking, Naruto turns to Caesar and bows to him formally. "And I thank you too. If it wasn't for you, I probably would have been stumped on where to start for my battle psychic stuff."

Caesar only pats his student on the shoulder while wearing a small smile. "_I appreciate your thanks Naruto. Though I feel I did not have the proper time to give you the proper instruction, I feel that perhaps you going out now would be better for you. I know that you will do great._"

"Ariggatou," Naruto thanked, before he had to say one last thing, with a smile that did not fit.

"Oh, if you were to hurt Sis, even Arceus wouldn't save you from my wrath. So take good care of her, got that?"

Caesar only blushes slightly while Lady Gardevoir just smiled slyly at her supposed chosen mate. They had met about a year and a half ago after a trainer had dropped him off before retiring. They had somewhat clicked when they had met, and the rest was history. Though, concerning Naruto, he still wasn't fully sure that Caesar would treat her well, but that was him being overprotective.

It was adorable to Lady Gardevoir, while somewhat amusing and irritating to Caesar.

Having said their pieces, most of them left, save for Sora. He had decided to go along with his student just in case his trainer would be waiting for him at the entrance to the reserve.

And it didn't take them that long for the bird to see him. "_Ah, FINALLY he arrives! By the name of Arceus, I thought he was never going to show up!_" Sora complained, though he was chirping happily.

Naruto on the other hand was frozen stiff to the ground, wide eyed, as he could not believe on who exactly he was seeing. Not only that, but he was refusing to believe that Sora, of all Pokémon, was under the guidance of HIM of all people.

In front of him was a young man just about a year or two older than Green and Silver. He didn't look much at first glance, but Naruto could literally FEEL the power and confidence the guy exerted. It was only because of his training that he wasn't either turning into a fanboy or fainting. But if he were a lesser man, he would choose to do the latter of the two.

The young man wore a simple outfit befitting a trainer of sorts, but it had the predominant coloring of red. He had a red hat, which had a white part in the front that had a pokéball pin on it. It was barely covering his dark brown eyes, which at first glance, were blank, but were instead filled with a calm, calculative glint in them. He wore a black short sleeve t-shirt that was covered by a red, short sleeve jacket with white sleeves and collar. On the outside, there were a few pockets there, as well as on the inside. On his hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves that were probably covering some calloused hands. He wore a pair of darkish blue jeans, which ended with a pair of red and white shoes.

Naruto would have easily not tossed the guy a second glance if he were to have spotted him among the crowd. But no, THIS guy was special.

The man approaches the bird, wearing a calm, small smile on his face. He then reaches out and pets the bird, earning him a happy calling from Sora. Suddenly, he turns to Naruto, putting his calm gaze upon him.

Naruto wasn't sure on what to do now that HE was looking directly at him. As much as he had the flee urge screaming at him from the inside, he held strong. He was not going to show that he was scared shitless of the man before him.

But then, the man just smirked at the blond, thoroughly confusing the hell out of him. The man just grabs his hat and tilts it forward, like in those fancy movies and people he had seen on TV sometimes. But this wasn't like a formal greeting.

No, instead, as he had heard before, this was not only a greeting form a legendary Pokémon Master. It was also his signature challenging call. He had done that only a few times in his recent memories while watching him on some televised matches, though they were mostly with the higher grade trainers and Lance. As far as his young, yet advanced mind could perceive, the man was giving him the call of 'Come challenge me. I'll be ready.'

Before Naruto could pull out a coherent response, the man hops onto Sora and takes off in a flash, figuratively speaking. It took a while before the young boy's mind to reboot as he walks back to the lab. He wasn't too sure on what had just happened, but he knew for one thing.

Just as he was about to head back inside, Naruto holds out his fist as he called out, "OI! I WILL challenge you one day, and knock your ass off of your perch. I swear it!"

A few minutes of silence reigned in the area, allowing Naruto to hear the breeze caress his hair and body. He then nods to himself and to no one in particular as he walked inside.

Once inside, he immediately spots his two fellow trainers, Mira 'Leaf' Smith, and Alex Stone, waiting around with their families. His determined face turns into a bright, happy one as he sees them acknowledge him and run up to him.

Leaf first tackle hugs him while she screamed out, "Naruto! Good to see you!"

"Hey Mira-chan," Naruto called as he hugged the girl back. He then releases her and takes a good look at her. As the girl blushes under her crush's gaze, Naruto sees that she is wearing a light blue louse that showed off a little bit of her budding chest, a fact that had earned her more fanboys, much to her displeasure. She also wore a knee length red skrit that left something that can be imaginative to Naruto, though he would not admit it. She was wearing blue socks that could probably be knee length, except they were bunched up, while being covered by her red striped shoes. For accessories, she wore a white round hat on her head that had the upper half of a pokéball in the middle as its insignia, and a yellow messenger bag.

Naruto smiled as he stated, "Wow Mira-chan, you look great!"

Leaf blushes hard at the praise. "Uh-ah-th-thank you Naruto. Y-you look great too."

"Oi! What about me?!" Alex shouted.

Naruto chuckles a bit as he turns to his friendly rival. Now that he was getting a good look at him, he could see that the young boy was trying to imitate the person he had just seen. In fact, he could say it was a close copy to the original, except that for one, he was smaller, and two, he had his spikey hair sticking out of is cap. The said cap was also different too, taking in the shape of a pokéball like in Leaf's hat. He also didn't have any gloves on, which Naruto could say wasn't really needed.

"You're a copycat, ya know that?" Naruto asked with a deadpan expression.

That comment causes Alex to fall to the floor. He rises up quickly, red faced out of indignation. "H-hey! I look just FINE thank you very much! And what about you then?! What are YOU supposed to be?"

"I'm me, what else can I be?" Naruto answered with a straight face.

Alex just clenched his fists while muttering about Naruto being a smartass. But the blond trainer then says, "Oh yeah, I got something to tell you Alex."

"Hm?" Alex hummed in question. "What?"

"I just met the person you were trying to imitate about a few moments ago. You just missed him."

And like that, silence permeated the room. The three young children remained silent as Leaf and Alex processed the words into their minds. Then, after it going on for a few minutes, Alex registers what his self-proclaimed rival had said.

Grabbing his rival, he shouts, "WHAT! HOW CAN THIS BE?! HOW DOD YOU MEET HIM? WHERE IS HE? DID HE SAY ANYTHING? DID HE DO ANYTHING? Oh ARCEUS, HOW COME ALL THE COOL THINGS HAPPEN AROUND YOU?!"

Alex's tirade was put to an abrupt end by him meeting the floor via Leaf' fist. "Cut it out Alex! You are NOT allowed to handle Naruto that way!"

_That job is reserved for ME!_ She added in her mind. Naruto inwardly shivers, wondering who he had made angry while he stared at his two close friends.

Leaf then turns to her crush as she asks, "So, what exactly happened Naruto? Did Red do anything?"

"Not really Mira," Naruto answered as he scratched his cheek. "He didn't say a thing. Was quiet and all. All he really did was give me a tip from his hat and a smirk before he hopped on his Pidgeot, Sora."

"Really? Red, THE Red, saluted you with his hat?! OH-MY-ARCEUS! That means he sees you as a future challenge!" Leaf stated with a bright smile. "That means also that you are going to be a WICKED Trainer."

"Huh, I guess so," Naruto mused.

"_Don't get ahead of yourself Naruto. I wouldn't want my brother to get a big head,_" a familiar Eevee teased.

Naruto in turn slumps with a perpetual raincloud hanging over his head. "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence."

Eevee just giggled in her own way. "_My pleasure._"

"Hey you, you ready for the journey?" Leaf cooed.

"_Of course I'm ready!_" Eevee called out, though Leaf and Alex could only hear it as its calling and barks. "_I've been waiting on this for WAY too long to worry now!_"

"_Speak for yourself, nee-san,_" Toushi called out as he walked in. "_I'm as ready as I can be. What about you Onii-san?_"

Naruto, after he had pulled himself out of his temporary depression, answers, "Hai. I'm good to go."

"_OI! Don't forget about me! I'm ready!_" Kurama screamed just as he escapes his pokéball. "_I'm just aching to get some battles going on. Heck, I bet we can breeze through those Gyms._"

"_Quiet you!_" Eevee admonished while she bashed the kitsune with her paw. "_You need not worry about Gyms until we get to one. Now pipe down._"

"_Man, sis is so mean~!_" Kurama whined.

Naruto, opting to let his Pokémon talk, asks his two friends, "So what Starter are you all going to pick?"

"I wouldn't know really," Leaf shrugged. "Green said she already had one lined up for me, so I'm waiting for that."

"I already got my pick!" Alex stated. "I'm picking a Charmander cuz' having a Charizard is just WAY too awesome to pass up!"

Naruto and Leaf only had a bead of sweat dropping down on their heads. Leave it to Alex to want a Pokémon for a reason like that. At least he wasn't trying to demand the Pokémon that Red had started with.

Naruto then asks, "Hey, shouldn't we see if Oak-jiji is ready?"

"Yeah! I want to see what my Pokémon is!" Leaf shouted in agreement.

Alex sounded his agreement before they walked into the inner workings of the Oak Lab.

_**(Insert music: Oak's Lab Theme)**_

_**(**__** www . youtube . com watch?v=xQHHFaGdfnc**__**)**_

"Ah, and here you three are. This has been a long time coming I understand," Oak stated as he looked at the three youths with a bright smile. "Now, I must make sure that you three are up to the task you are about to go through. Are you three sure?"

"Of course jiji! I've been waiting for this for TOO long to pass up now! Plus, even the likes of Red has acknowledged me as a challenger, so I GOT to be up to the challenge" It won't take a rocket scientist to figure out who had said that.

Oak nodded to that. "Yes, Red did come by today to drop off some of the Pokémon he caught around the Orange Islands. I never know what that man is up to. His mother has been had it up to her head with worry. That aside, Leaf, are you ready?"

Leaf nodded to her mentor with a bright smile. "Yes Professor. I am ready to go through with this."

"Good then. I know that you will do well considering how well your sister did on her journeys."

Oak then turns to Alex and asks the same question, to which the said boy said, "Yeah! I am ready! I can't let my rival beat me now that even RED has acknowledged him! I have to pass him up SOMEHOW!"

Oak just chuckled at that while Naruto facepalmed. "Yes, yes, your little rivalry with Naruto is something to behold. A challenger here and there doesn't hurt too much."

Oak then backs up to a capsule where Green and Silver were standing next to it, both of them smirking and grinning respectively. Oak then said, "Now, this here is the capsule where we keep the pokéballs that contain the Starter for Kanto. Naruto, since you already have your Pokémon with you, you are excluded from this."

"That's fine jiji," Naruto stated.

Oak then gestures to Green. "Now Greem I hear you saying that you have your sister's Starter?"

"Sure thing Old Man," Green answered before she walked up to her younger sibling. She then held out a lone pokéball as she said, "Here you go. Your own Pokémon."

Leaf takes it out of her sister's hands tentatively, wondering what lay inside it. The older woman then said, "Go ahead, throw it and see what you got."

Nodding, Leaf tosses it into the air as she said, "Alright! Come on out!"

After a flash of light comes and goes, a light, small call was sounded. "Squirtle!"

Leaf in turn squeals at her new Pokémon before grabbing it into a hug. "Moe! He's so CUTE! Is he a child from Blasty?"

Green nods to that. "Yep. Just hatched not that long ago. Already house broken and leveled p to the proper Starter leveling. The rest is up to you."

Leaf nods back to her sister with a bright smile. "Thank you Green. I won't let you down!"

While this was happening, Oak gesture Alex over to the capsule. "Now Alex, here you have three, or more or less, two choices for your Starter. Choose wisely."

"I already know what I want, so no pressure," Alex stated as he grabs the pokéball marked with a flame sticker. He then tosses it into the air, and sees the fire lizard. "Alright, what's up now! I got my first Pokémon!"

The Charmander in question just looked at his supposed new Trainer like he had grown a second head. He could already tell that he was going to be quite troublesome.

Naruto in turn giggles at the weird look the lizard Pokémon had given to Alex. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he just reminded him of someone that he might have gotten to know.

Across dimensions, a young sloth of a genin sneezes suddenly, making him say 'Troublesome' to nothing in particular. He would later on earn a frying pan to the head via his mother and a fist to the face via his troublesome teammate.

Leaf and Alex soon returns their Pokémon Starter to their respective homes before turning back to Oak. Silver then walks up to them with three devices in hand. One was red, one was green, and one was black. In fact, if Naruto were to chalk it up, by the look of them, they could be seen as newer versions of the Pokégear.

But he knew that they were not so.

Silver then starts by saying, "And here is another vital part of your gear. Here we have are three of the latest Pokédexes. These are the latest models made in the Unova region, so they should have everything you need about any Pokémon you encounter."

The three youths then pick up one they choose: the red one for Alex, the black one for Naruto, and the green one for Leaf. They each flipped one open to see what they could expect. Naruto had to say though that he was impressed with what Unova had come up with. The fact that he could analyze what attacks a Pokémon could use was somewhat perplexing as he did not know how a machine could do that, but what was he to deny something like this?

Tucking the Pokédex into his pocket, Naruto listens to Oak say, "Now that you three have all of the necessary materials, I believe that you are ready for your journey to start. You will experience the best of times, and the harshest of times, but know that your Pokémon will ALWAYS be with you, just as your friends will be. Treat them well, and you will do just fine."

"Thank you for the advice," the three youths chimed in.

Oak then turns his serious face into a bright one. "Now, good luck to you all. I expect great things from you."

_**Scene change (Change music: Dreams and Adventures)(If you go to the link, it should explain everything.)**_

_**( www . youtube . com watch?v=hT1Cvx_aFDc&feature=relmfu)**_

As soon as he exited the lab, Naruto was met with a fierce hug from his mother as she said, "Oh sochi, I still can't believe that you are setting out today, dattebane!"

"Eh…hai, Kaa-san. You can let go of me now…'ttebayo," Naruto managed to choke out as he tried to endure his mother's death hug.

After a lingering sigh escaped her lips, she slowly releases him. Tears were already flowing down the Uzumaki's face as she said, "I know Naruto…but you can't blame me for it. This is SO much different than back in Uzushio and in Konoha." This is pretty much your first long duration mission, so…make your Kaa-san proud, ne?"

"Hai!" Naruto nodded.

"And be sure to call me every once in a while, 'kay? Also, do that if you need any advice, help, people for me to kill, girls for me to kill, and to-"

"OKAY! MAN, I get it!" Naruto shouted. "And what's up with that last one?! Why would you do that?!"

Kushina just chuckled before ruffling her son's hair. "I'm just teasing. If that subject were to come up though…"

"Urusai!"

"Hai, hai."

After he let loose a sigh of exasperation, Naruto hugs her around the neck before releasing it as quick as it came. "I'll miss you, but don't worry about me. I'm an Uzumaki for Kami's sake! Sure, I'll probably somehow end up into shit load of troubles, but it's not like it's going to kill me. I got my Pokémon AND my ninja skills to back me up!"

"Speaking of which, don't slack up on them too. And lastly…you know, keep it within the family."

"Hai"

Kushina nods again before she gestures Naruto forward. "Go on. You're friends are waiting for you. Have fun."

Naruto nods again before he runs up to his friends. As he leaves though, He hears Kushina all out to him again. Smiling softly at himself and his mother, he turns and waves at her. The red head does the same, letting the tears flow.

Naruto then turns back to his friends before he asks, "So, you two ready for this?"

"Of course!" Alex answered while raising a clenched fist. "This is the beginning of the rest of our lives!"

"Wow Alex, that's pretty insightful, considering how you usually are," Leaf jabbed at her friend with a teasing smile.

Alex slumps a bit as he muttered, "Awe, you just have to go there. I can be insightful and smart too…"

Leaf then turns to her crush. "And I'm ready too, Naruto."

Naruto nods to that before he raises his own clenched fist, eye brimming with determination. "Yosh! Let's go!"

But before he could make a move, Leaf calls out, "Wait!"

Though Naruto was able to catch himself, Alex was not, causing his face to meet dirt. And to think, that they had not even gotten to Route 1.

After waiting for Alex to get up and get the dirt out of his mouth, Leaf suggests, "Why don't we all start at the same time? Since we are starting at the same time, and that we graduated from the Pallet Pokémon Academy at the same time, it's only right that we start our journey at the same time too, right?"

"Yeah…I can see that," Alex muttered in agreement. "What do you think Naruto?"

"I'm fine with it," Naruto shrugged. "But how?"

"That's easy! Come on Naruto, you're the genius out of the three of us!" Leaf stated.

She then puts Alex to Naruto's right, and with her being on Naruto's left, though, she was holding the blond's hand, making the two blush at the contact. For obvious reasons, Alex opted out on the hand holding thing.

The three then stood on the road leading to Route 1. For the three of them, just them being there was enough of a feeling of them for them to remain idle. It was hard to believe that they would be starting on their journey through Kanto. While it was common for new Trainers to show some form of anxiety at this time, Naruto wasn't that kind of person. No, he was an Uzumaki, and he was supposed to have nerves of steel, figuratively speaking of course.

He takes in a deep breath, and hears Leaf and Alex do the same. They then releases their breaths at the same time before lifting a foot. Stepping down in synch, the three left Pallet Town, onto Route 1, and the start of their Pokémon journeys.

Back at the Oak Laboratory, after seeing the three children, Kushina turns to the other families that had gathered as she called out, "So, I got some sake made for the occasion, so why don't we celebrate, ne?"

The question earned her quite a few number of sweatdrops rolling down the necks and heads of many adults, while the young and impressionable Ash and Gary were asking Delia and Rachael what Sake is. This of course earned them some slaps to their heads. Leave it to an Uzumaki to cause some form of chaos like that.

_**AN: And that is that. Man, that took longer than I thought were possible. And now though, the introduction arc is done, we can finally get down to business. How this fic will be divided is in arcs. Like with this one being the last of the Intro arc, the next one starting will be the Kanto. And there is the Johto arc, Hoenn arc, Orange Islands mini-arc, Sinnoh arc, and finally the Unova arc. As you all can see, they are named after their respective regions, and rest assured, Naruto will be journeying through there. I will also be including characters from the other minor regions, like Orre. But it will be just the characters.**_

_**And with each Arc, there will be a new heroine introduced as well into Naruto's growing family. The first one is obviously Leaf. The second one is the chat partner; who if by now you don't know who it is, then just take a look at what TC means and point it to the Sinnoh region. That should be enough of a hint. But she will be officially introduced MUCH later. BUT, she and Naruto will still have their chats as he goes along through the other regions. Tt aside, not only will there be character development for each girl, I will also try and put in a connection with Naruto and the other ones who were not able to come with into the next region, either by chatting or video chatting.**_

_**He will also be collecting his own assortment of Pokémon as he goes along as well, many of them from all of the regions, some legendaries included. Oh, and yes, I am going to include the movies as well. Which one though is still under debate.**_

_**And for those of you who have noticed, the Pokédex that I have chosen to use is the Unova version. AS I want to try and keep things up to date, and that there is the fact that I am making trainers have Pokémon from not JUST Kanto. So yeah, it is needed.**_

_**Oh, and if you are wondering about how I will handle Eevee, Toshi, and Kurama, don't worry. For one, Eevee's evolution choice, aong with her chosen nickname will remain a secret until come the end of the Johto arc, or a little bit after the beginning of the Hoenn arc. Toushi will have a chance to tell Naruto why exactly he was searching for him as the fic goes along, and when that comes, I will be trying to pull some heart strings. So be ready.**_

_**And as for Kurama, I get that you all are worried about how exactly he will be powerful in his current form. Don't worry, he will still have his Biju techniques, after he evolves. For now though, he will have the augmented abilities of a Shiny Zorua, along with the primary and 3 tailed cloak forms with his youki. And Yes, there will be some control issues in that department for the BOTH of them in that field.**_

_**I believe that covers everything. Now, as always, **__**please review on my performance. And if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, and/or compliments, leave it in the reviews or send me a PM about it. Until then, ja ne!**_

_**PS: Yes, I am done with BOTH Assassin's Creed 3 and AC3 Liberation, and MAN did those have some ENDINGS! I am confused as FUCK for AC#, not so much for Liberation, though I did get a good dosage of mindfuck too. I CANNOT wait until the DLC for AC3 comes out, too, as the opportunity to see an evil George Washington is too much for me to contain. Not only that, but I also await what new story that Ubisoft will come up with for AC4. If you would like to talk to me about the endings or the story, please PM me about it. Now, all I am waiting for is for Persona 4: Golden to come out in two days, along with Dead Space 3, Tomb Raider, and Fire Emblem: Awakening to come out next year.  
**_


End file.
